


Однажды в Эосе

by SilentOrange



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Light Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink, Orgasm Control, Romance, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Место действия — город Танагура, планета Амой, которой управляет компьютер с искусственным интеллектом “Альтана”. Общество Амой строго дифференцировано: государственные должности занимает элита - генетически модифицированные люди; второе сословие — граждане, их поле действия — инфраструктура, промышленность и правопорядок. И наконец полукровки, низшее сословие: они не имеют гражданских прав и живут в трущобах. Однажды Уцуро, глава Синдиката — высшего управляющего органа планеты Амой, представитель самого привилегированного сословия (блонди), по непонятным причинам спасает от смерти полукровку по имени Хиджиката Тоширо.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Utsuro, Hijikata Toushirou/Imai Nobume, Oboro/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 11
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для фестиваля Edo Fights на дайри.
> 
> Примечания: Сеттинг и вольно адаптированные элементы из канона “Ай но Кусаби”.  
> Некоторые изменения возрастов персонажей: Оборо примерно сверстник Хиджикаты и Гинтоки, которым около 25, Такасуги на несколько лет старше. Кондо лет на 10 старше Хиджикаты.
> 
> Спасибо за вычитку и бесценные помощь и поддержку - Korue, Mey_Chan

— Какого хрена мы ввязались в перевозку людей? Я же говорил, это до добра не доведёт, — проворчал Хиджиката в коммуникатор, плавно разгоняя байк и оглядываясь по сторонам.   
Он ехал в середине эскорта Шинсенгуми, сопровождающих транспортер. Гинтоки был во главе конвоя. Они мчались по скоростной дороге, и с высокой эстакады открывались виды — с одной стороны на яркие в ночном мраке фонари и вывески увеселительных районов Мидаса, а по другую — унылые коробки складских и промышленных строений. Далеко впереди маячила высокая башня космопорта с мигающими красными огнями на вершине.  
— Сакамото уверял, что это не работорговля. В космопорте их ждёт свобода, — скучным тоном возразил Гинтоки.  
— Как ты до сих пор веришь такому проходимцу, не понимаю. Что там было в прошлый раз? Лечебные пиявки с планеты Арракис?  
— Да ладно, он нас ещё ни разу не подводил. Ну, почти… — замялся Гинтоки. — Какого хрена на месте передачи делал Кихейтай, ты мне скажи? Девятый округ же территория Шинсенгуми, наша земля. Уже не помню последний раз, как кто-то из других банд посмел перехватить у нас груз или напасть на тех, кто у нас под охраной.  
— Не знаю. Пока что мы их отогнали, но держи ухо востро, мне это всё не нравится.

Некоторое время они ехали молча, потом в коммуникаторе прозвучал тихий голос Гинтоки:  
— Сворачиваем на следующем выезде, впереди блокада. Похоже на копов.  
Какого хрена? Этот маршрут проплачен на сегодня и должен быть открытым. Не иначе, копы получили более выгодное предложение или пинок от кого-то влиятельного. Чёрт.  
— Босс, сзади догоняют, — доложил Ямазаки.   
“Дай угадаю — байкеры из Кихейтая”, — подумал Хиджиката. Вслух он спокойно приказал по всем каналам:   
— Сворачиваем на запасной маршрут и обходим блокаду. Гинтоки, ты впереди. Сайто, твой отряд пусть прикрывает зад. Задай этой швали жару.

Через пару минут они уже подъезжали к съезду с шоссе, но тут его снова обрадовал Гинтоки.  
— Я на съезде, смотрю на засаду на той дороге.  
— Ну и как там? Прорываемся через копов или эту засаду?  
— Выглядит глухо. Их много, и нам придётся замедлиться на повороте. На скорости можем пробиться мимо копов, но люди в транспортере могут и пострадать…  
— Сого, блокада основательная? — спросил Хиджиката по другому каналу.  
— Похоже на пару рядов машин, на байках прорвёмся, — беспечно отозвался Сого.  
Чёрт. Обычно копы ограничивались патрульной машиной и несколькими мотоциклами, а тут — словно специально для них готовились.  
— Разворачиваемся, — сказал Хиджиката. — Лучшие шансы — пробиться через догоняющих. Харада, давай, ты первый в транспортере. Все остальные, на байках, следуйте за ним. Теперь Сайто впереди. Гинтоки, будешь прикрывать хвост. Сого, если успеешь обогнать, расчисти дорогу перед нами.

Ситуация была не из лучших — основные пути к космопорту оказались перекрыты. Назад груз не вернёшь — посредников уже и след простыл. И что делать теперь с целым транспортером сбежавших неизвестно из какого заведения женщин и подростков? По словам посредника, они были бесправной собственностью борделя или нелегальными слугами — в любом случае судьба незавидная. Хиджиката ещё раз от души проклял Сакамото. И Гинтоки заодно, да и себя, за то, что позволил втянуть ребят в эту заваруху.  
Харада за рулём транспортера замедлился и с точно рассчитанным заносом красиво развернул массивную машину на 180 градусов. С визгом шин остановился и начал разгон в обратную сторону. Вокруг него сопровождающие байки организованно направились следом.   
Хиджиката привычно увернулся от атаки Сого, и тот с диким улюлюканьем промчался мимо на своём красном байке. Вскоре он обогнал остальных. Вот и хорошо, пусть займётся делом там подальше.

— Гинтоки, — перешёл Хиджиката на личный канал. Он остановился, полуразвернув байк, и посмотрел вслед медленно разгоняющемуся транспортеру. Потом назад, в сторону блокады. — Это западня. Надо вытащить ребят…  
— Босс, мы расправились с первой группой погони, но скоро подъедут ещё, — прорезался голос Сайто по другому каналу.   
— Хорошо, Сайто. Готовься расчистить дорогу. Транспортер разгоняется за вами, — Хиджиката переключил канал и продолжил:  
— Гинтоки, времени нет. Давай за нами, не медли. Если прорвёмся по 57й дороге и уйдём от погони, можно приютить груз на базе...  
— Хиджиката-кун, не время составлять планы. Кихейтайцы уже зашевелились — видно, узнали про перемену ситуации и попытаются взять с двух сторон. Я могу придержать их.  
— Давай догоняй, хватит выделываться. Я жду.  
— Ты просто тормоз.  
— Ещё чего.  
Хиджиката тронулся и постепенно развил скорость за основной группой, и вскоре его догнал Гинтоки. Его Серебряная стрела блестела в свете фонарей, контрастируя с матовым чёрным корпусом байка Хиджикаты, который он не называл глупыми именами. Они летели бок о бок и быстро догоняли красные огни своих. Несколько встречных байков промчались мимо — те, кого не остановили ребята впереди.

Хиджиката уже начинал думать, что они прорвутся и всё получится, когда впереди вспыхнуло ярко-оранжевое зарево, глухо грохнуло, и по нескольким каналам одновременно раздались крики и предупреждения. Звуки голосов утонули в скрежете металла и визге тормозов. Подъезжая ближе, Хиджиката увидел во мраке дымящийся силуэт транспортера, который остановился вплотную к барьеру у края шоссе. По другую сторону поверхность дороги терялась в темноте кратера. Несколько байков лежали на асфальте, непонятно, своих или чужих.   
Впереди, за поворотом, скрытым корпусом траспортера, слышался рёв моторов. Хиджиката осторожно подъехал ближе к кабине водителя, по узкой кромке на краю кратера. Дверца была открыта, водительское сиденье пустовало.  
— Харада? — окликнул Хиджиката.  
— Ты ищешь водителя, полагаю? — отозвался незнакомый голос.  
По другую сторону искорёженного взрывом асфальта на земле лежал Харада — лысина блестела в свете фар. Над ним стоял высокий парень в тёмном кожаном пальто и солнцезащитных очках. Его окружала небольшая толпа приспешников, а чуть дальше по дороге ребята из Шинсенгуми дрались с ещё одной группой. Ничего себе нагнали шпаны. Одежда и банданы — фиолетовые с жёлтым, цвета Кихейтая — банды с другого конца города.  
Хиджиката прикинул, что действовать надо быстро — драться на пределе сил до того, как догонят остальные враги. Он с Гинтоки вдвоём против неизвестного бойца и толпы помощников, Харада в заложниках. Шансы Хиджикате не нравились, но если их окружат, будет ещё хуже. Он переглянулся с Гинтоки и кивнул. Действуя синхронно, они припарковали байки и встали рядом.  
— Я могу отпустить вас с миром, — продолжил парень. — Мне всего лишь нужен этот транспортер, и не интересуют соревнования “какая банда сильнее”. Отдайте без боя и можете идти своей дорогой.

Хиджиката собирался дать Гинтоки сигнал атаковать, но помедлил. Парень походил по описанию на Бансая, лидера Кихейтая. Ходили слухи, что тот не искал драк и держал своё слово, но Хиджикате не доводилось иметь с ним дело раньше.  
— Какого хрена Кихейтай лезет не в свои дела на чужой территории?   
— Вся территория Кереса принадлежит нам — полукровкам. Я слышал, что ты разумный человек, Хиджиката Тоширо. Зачем нам грызться между собой, когда настоящий враг — общественный порядок, который гноит людей в трущобах и рабстве.  
— Не собираюсь сдавать Шинсенгуми под начало какой-то выскочки.  
— Я лишь предлагаю союзничество. А в знак доброй воли, — Бансай пронзительно свистнул, и его люди отступили и опустили оружие. При запрете огнестрела и высоких технологий в Кересе в качестве оружия использовали что придётся — кулаки, кастеты, дубинки, биты, ножи.   
Хиджиката взглянул на своих — несмотря на кровь и небольшие ранения, ребята держались в боевом настрое: Сайто стоял с двумя ножами наготове, Сого вальяжно подбоченился с дубинкой на плече — обманчиво беззаботный, пока не увидишь грозу Шинсенгуми в действии. Однако слишком многие были ранены. Численный перевес брал своё. 

Гинтоки всё это время слушал с равнодушной миной, но после слов Бансая сделал шаг вперёд.  
— Мне плевать на общественный порядок, но даже у хулиганов есть правила. Не пить чужое клубничное молоко, не лезть на чужой диван, и так далее. Раз ты прячешься за толпой шестёрок, придётся мне заморочиться и вызвать тебя на поединок, Бансай-ку-ун, — нудно сказал он, ковыряя в ухе.   
Хиджиката напрягся: чёрт, только не хватало, чтобы сейчас снова началась потасовка. Как тогда вытащить раненых? Но Бансай невозмутимо посмотрел на Гинтоки:  
— Если настаиваешь, Широяша. Забери водителя, Хиджиката, — кивнул он. — Освободим место.  
Хиджиката быстро проверил пульс Харады — тот был жив, даже начинал приходить в сознание и слабо кивнул ему, приподнимаясь. Хиджиката поддержал и помог ему отойти к краю дороги, прислонил к своему байку.  
Гинтоки и Бансай встали друг напротив друга — Гинтоки в свободной светлой куртке напротив Бансая в маслянисто-блестящей чёрной коже — посреди открытого пространства, окружённые бойцами Кихейтая. Хиджиката с Харадой наблюдали с краю дороги. Остальные из Шинсенгуми оказались отрезаны с другой стороны оцепления.  
Гинтоки достал дубинку. Он утверждал, что эта деревяшка — тренировочный меч, который он специально выписал с планеты Тоя. Неважно, что он держал в руках — даже в расслабленной позе, сейчас от него исходила угроза. Бансай неторопливо снял со спины сямисэн и, склонив голову, встал в широкую стойку. Он концерт пришёл устраивать или поединок?

Все были настолько поглощены противостоянием, что ничего не замечали, пока люди во внешнем кольце оцепления не начали падать один за другим.  
Со стороны блокады из темноты появились, словно призраки, ряды копов в чёрных униформах, вооружённые щитами и дубинками-электрошокерами. Они бесшумно подъехали на электрических фургонах и безжалостно били током, прорезая толпу Кихейтайцев, как нож масло.   
Бансай тихо отдал приказ, и один из его людей пробежал мимо и вскарабкался за руль транспортера. Тот тронулся с места и под противный скрежет железа покатился по дороге.  
— Отступаем, — сказал Бансай громче.  
— Отступаем, берите раненых, — приказал Хиджиката.   
С Тёмными никто в своём уме не связывался. Все знали, что Отделение Общественной Безопасности в Кересе и беззаконных близлежащих районах не отличалось гуманным отношением к местным жителям — тем, кому не полагалось даже гражданских прав, особенно при наведении порядка. Пока можно было отойти под прикрытием Кихейтая с наименьшими потерями. Груз всё равно теперь было не спасти.  
Бойцы Шинсенгуми быстро послушались и, собирая своих товарищей, разъехались, кто сам по себе, кто по двое на байк, посреди хаоса с разбегающимися кихейтайцами.  
— Харада, бери мой байк и дуй отсюда. Я доеду с Гинтоки, — на ходу сказал Хиджиката. Харада кивнул и послушался.   
Выглядывая в кутерьме светлую фигуру Гинтоки, Хиджиката сел на Серебряную стрелу и завёл мотор. Он намеревался подобрать Гинтоки и сматываться, но тут увидел, как того окружили несколько копов, и один ударил в спину шокером. Гинтоки медленно сложился и рухнул ничком.  
Глаза застлало красным, мотор взревел. Хиджиката газанул и с разгона въехал в толпу, разбрасывая тела в стороны. Отбросив нападающих копов, он развернулся по кругу и на ходу нагнулся и втащил Гинтоки на байк. Оглушённый, тот полусознательно цеплялся за него. Пытаясь удержать его, Хиджиката лавировал сквозь толпу к открытой дороге.   
Они почти уже выбрались, но тут везение закончилось. Раздались звуки стрельбы — копы открыли огонь. Переднее колесо сбило в сторону, и Хиджиката завалил байк в занос вбок, чтобы замедлиться о дорожный барьер, а не полететь кувырком. Не дожидаясь полной остановки, он прикрыл собой Гинтоки и скатился с байка по другую сторону от копов.

Заглохший и выведенный из строя байк остывал и тихо потрескивал, Гинтоки лежал без сознания рядом. Хиджиката выглянул из-за прикрытия — копы толпились около места взрыва, занятые теми, кто не успел сбежать. Значит, можно потихоньку отходить. Жаль бросать Серебряную стрелу, но похоже, выбора нет. Он прислушался к себе — ноги и левое плечо ныли от неловкого приземления, но ранений и травм он чудом избежал. Сможет тащить на себе Гинтоки, пока тот не очнётся.  
Хиджиката включил коммуникатор на зашифрованный канал:  
— Заки, какая у вас ситуация?  
— Босс, вы в порядке?!..  
— Быстро докладывай.  
— Д-да, Окита, Сайто и Харада со своими вырвались из оцепления. Многие ранены, но вытащили всех. А как же вы? И Гин-сан? Надо прислать за вами подкрепление?  
— Оцепления? — вот это звучало плохо.  
— Оно не такое плотное, наши прорвались на скорости. Копы перекрыли дорогу дальше, у съезда на 57ю.  
Хиджиката мысленно выругался. Какая же неудача, что они с Гинтоки остались без транспорта.  
— Не посылайте, мы выберемся сами. Мобилизируйтесь и позаботьтесь о раненых на базе. Закройте ворота и будьте готовы к облаве. Я потом выйду на связь.

Хиджиката прикинул пути отхода с шоссе — тащить на себе Гинтоки по лестницам вниз не улыбалось, но он смог бы в крайнем случае. Чуть дальше по дороге он заметил брошенный байк с метками Кихейтая, на вид неповреждённый. Если тот исправен, то они могли бы выбраться вернее. Хиджиката собирался перебраться поближе, чтобы рассмотреть его, когда увидел, что с той стороны по дороге подходит человек в белом.  
Высокий и стройный, он спокойно шагал, не скрываясь, заметный даже в полутьме в своём броском белом плаще. Но больше всего поражали его длинные, струящиеся по плечам волосы: они были гладкими и светлыми — невиданное зрелище на улицах Кереса. Такие носили только блонди — генетически улучшенная высшая элита общества — которые управляли всей планетой из далёких стеклянных башен Эоса. Которые никак не могли оказаться на грязной и полуразрушенной дороге на окраине Мидаса, города увеселительных кварталов.

Хиджиката так засмотрелся на это фантастическое видение, что вздрогнул, когда совсем рядом раздались голоса:  
— Вот так удача — отличные колёса, чтобы выбраться отсюда.   
Несколько бандитов обогнули серебряный байк Гинтоки, увидели Хиджикату и с ухмылками достали оружие: один дубинку, ещё двое — ножи.  
— Смотрите-ка, ты ещё на ногах, красавчик, а вот твоему дружку не повезло. Ничего, сейчас составишь ему компанию.  
Не раздумывая, Хиджиката побежал к ним навстречу, с разворота пнул первого и сбил с ног. Пока оставшиеся двое вставали из под упавшего товарища, Хиджиката снова атаковал, но не успел нанести удар, когда те двое просто упали у его ног один за другим. Хиджиката с недоумением уставился на аккуратные дырки, прожжённые у каждого посреди лба.  
По спине пробежали мурашки, и он обернулся.

Сзади подошёл тот самый блонди в белом, посмотрел сначала на тела, потом на третьего бандита, который пытался встать, и, почти не целясь, небрежно застрелил его из лазерного пистолета. Хиджиката невольно сделал шаг, чтобы заслонить собой Гинтоки. Как нарочно, тот именно в этот момент зашевелился и невнятно что-то забормотал.  
— Ещё один? — холодно спросил блонди. — Давай и его освобожу от мучений.  
— Нет! Не надо, — сказал Хиджиката, подступая ближе к блонди.   
Глядя на него, хотелось протереть глаза, чтобы избавиться от наваждения. На фоне бетонной крошки, ржавых искорёженных ограждений и нечитаемых от времени и граффити дорожных знаков этот человек с идеальными чертами лица, невероятно светлыми волосами и ослепительно белой одеждой не принадлежал этой реальности, он был словно ангел. Ангел смерти.  
Ангел пнул камень с дороги безупречно чистым носком сапога и убрал пистолет.  
— Он ранен, и если его так оставить, это лишь принесёт больше страданий. Но как хочешь.  
— Гинтоки не больное животное!  
Блонди промолчал, коротко посмотрев на Хиджикату, подошёл к поваленному на землю байку и стал с интересом разглядывать его.   
— Твой мотоцикл не самой продвинутой модели, но с мощным двигателем, на таком можно неплохо разогнаться… Жаль, что дела не позволяют мне беззаботно кататься.  
— Какого хрена? Ты кто вообще такой? — ошеломлённо спросил Хиджиката.   
— Уцуро. Просто блонди.  
Не обращая внимание на реакцию Хиджикаты, Уцуро продолжил:   
— Ты не ранен, но твой мотоцикл никуда в таком виде не уедет. А место это не выглядит гостеприимным.  
Как по команде, небольшая группа в чёрных формах отделилась от толпы и направилась в их сторону.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на Гинтоки, который снова валялся в отключке. Как же вытащить его — подальше от копов и этого психованного блонди? Сбежать вместе теперь точно не получится. Хиджиката зажмурился и решился. Терять нечего.

— Помоги нам. Пожалуйста, — обратился он к Уцуро.  
— Помочь? Это интересно. Зачем мне вмешиваться в чужие разборки, тем более мешать местным полицейским?  
— Ты уже выручил меня с этими, — Хиджиката показал рукой на трупы бандитов. — Помоги вытащить друга из рук копов. Они его убьют.  
— И что же ты дашь мне взамен за помощь? — Уцуро снисходительно улыбнулся.  
— Я… что угодно.  
— Что угодно? — Уцуро задумчиво смотрел на Хиджикату, казалось, целую вечность. Копы подступали всё ближе и ближе.  
— Хорошо. Твоего друга отвезут в медпункт, и с ним всё будет в порядке. А ты поедешь со мной, там договоримся, — наконец ответил Уцуро.   
Увидев его, полицейские подтянулись и быстро выстроились плечом к плечу, нацелив оружие на Хиджикату. За рядовыми выбежал офицер с напряжённым лицом.  
— Господин президент! — гаркнул он. — Простите за беспорядок! Позвольте избавить вас от мусора.  
Уцуро умиротворяюще поднял руку:  
— В этом нет необходимости. Этот человек со мной. А вот тот, на земле — под моей защитой. Отвезите его в больницу.  
Уцуро небрежно махнул рукой и отвернулся, а копы отдали честь и бросились выполнять приказ. Хиджиката наблюдал словно во сне, как подбежали пара полицейских, загрузили Гинтоки в фургон и увезли.  
Кто-то неподалёку докладывал по рации — Хиджиката слышал какие-то обрывки — про стычку уличных банд, какой-то синдикат, что глава здесь. Постепенно до него дошло, что они говорили о Синдикате — организации, правящей всей планетой Амой, и его передёрнуло.  
Чёртовы блонди! Хиджиката достаточно о них наслушался, хоть и не бывал раньше в элитной Танагуре, городе, где жили эти отборные ублюдки и кровососы. Вершина общества “правильных людей”, с правильными генами, которые жили в роскоши за счёт таких, как он — бесправных полукровок из трущоб. И его угораздило попасть в лапы к худшему из них — верховному блонди Уцуро, самому главе Синдиката.   
Этот день не мог стать хуже.

Тем временем подъехал шикарный автомобиль, спортивная модель Зет, с хищным обтекаемым корпусом. Хиджиката впервые видел её живьём, а не на фотке в глянцевом журнале. К Уцуро торопливо подошёл крепкий водитель, больше похожий на телохранителя, со странными пепельно-серыми волосами и хмурым выражением на лице.  
— Уцуро-сама, прошу прощения, я приехал как можно быстрее, как только получил ваши координаты. Почему вы оставили свой эскорт?  
— Всё в порядке, Оборо, как видишь, — рассеянно помахал рукой Уцуро.  
— Вас ожидают в Эосе.   
— Не волнуйся, там подождут, — безмятежно улыбнулся Уцуро. — У меня были дела гораздо интереснее, чем чаепитие Фонда Зоологии.  
— Но Уцуро-сама, Альтане-сама не понравится, что вы находитесь в таком небезопасном месте и разговариваете с такими… жителями трущоб.  
— Ах, Оборо. Не понравится, думаешь? Отлично, — Уцуро улыбнулся чуть шире и повернулся к Хиджикате. — Ты, садись в машину.  
— Вы шутите, Уцуро-сама?.. — обречённо спросил Оборо и, не дожидаясь ответа, открыл перед ним дверцу.  
Хиджикате ничего не оставалось, как обойти зеркально гладкий бок машины к автоматически открывшейся дверце и сесть на мягкое кожаное сиденье.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Хиджиката чувствовал себя совершенно не к месту в просторной гостиной, утопая ногами в пышным белом ковре. Он никогда не бывал в такой роскошной обстановке: удобные на вид белые диванчики и кресла, чёрно-белые изображения деревьев и зданий в серебристых рамках на светло-серых стенах, за огромным окном — ошеломляющее зрелище цветных городских огней до самого горизонта. Хиджиката переступил с ноги на ногу — теперь не до красивых видов. Он нервно посмотрел на Уцуро, но тот не обращал на него внимания.  
Уцуро сидел на обитом мягкой кожей кресле в своём роскошном белоснежном костюме и пил нечто элитно-изысканное из высокого стакана. Читая что-то на компактном экране, казалось, он совсем забыл о существовании Хиджикаты. Тот долго молча рассматривал его и решил, что поразительная внешность его могла быть результатом только тщательно подобранного генетического набора. Он раньше не сталкивался с блонди живьём, но слышал, что это искусственные люди с повышенными физическими и интеллектуальными данными. 

У стены навытяжку стоял давешний угрюмый телохранитель — Оборо. Хиджиката уставился на его волосы, почти такие же странные, как у Гинтоки — в каком генетическом фонде такие только отыскали? Потом наткнулся на взгляд — строгий и осуждающий, будто Хиджиката сюда сам напросился и нашкодил, как невоспитанный щенок, — и отвёл глаза.

— И долго мне тут торчать? — наконец спросил Хиджиката в тишине.  
Оборо сжал губы, но промолчал, а Уцуро, тонко улыбаясь чему-то в своём экране, медленно поднял голову.  
— Ах да. Полукровка. Как там тебя зовут? — он весело поглядел на Хиджикату и отвернулся, словно его даже не интересовал ответ.  
— Хиджиката Тоширо, — буркнул он. — Мне можно идти?   
Оборо подошёл и долил из кувшина прозрачной жидкости в стакан Уцуро, тот рассеянно отпил несколько глотков.  
— Тоширо, значит… ты был в нехорошей ситуации, и твой друг тоже.  
— Зачем ты нас спас?  
— Просто так, — безмятежно улыбнулся Уцуро.  
— Зачем тогда я тут тебе нужен? — оторопело спросил Хиджиката.  
Оборо прочистил горло и сказал:  
— Обращайся к Уцуро-сама на вы.  
В то же время Уцуро медленно оглядел Хиджикату с ног до головы и не отвечал.  
Хиджиката слыхал о нравах элиты — извращенцев, которые содержали петов, юных и красивых рабов для сексуальных развлечений, часто жестоких. Он слышал, что элита устраивала целые оргии, заставляя петов трахаться у них на глазах, а иногда и присоединялись к ним. Он догадывался, что Уцуро потребует от него нечто унизительное.   
С таким небольшим количеством женщин, как в Кересе, мало кто из парней не пробовал секс друг с другом ещё в подростковом возрасте, и Хиджиката не был исключением. После выпуска из детдома в возрасте тринадцати их выпинывали в мир взрослых выживать как могли. За неимением иной платы многие из ребят платили натурой более сильным в обмен за еду или защиту, за место в банде. Хиджиката же пробил себе путь кулаками, отчаянным упрямством и решимостью, и со временем собрал вокруг себя новую банду.   
У него бывали перепихи — к сексу он относился просто — но всегда добровольные. Никогда раньше ему не приходилось унижаться и подставлять зад. Но здесь и сейчас другого выхода он не видел, а убегать от проблем не было в его привычках.

— Ладно, понял. Не будем тянуть волынку. Я в долгу у тебя за свою жизнь и жизнь друга.   
Уцуро приподнял брови и чуть склонил голову, разглядывая Хиджикату с любопытством.  
— Но что может быть у полукровки ценного для элиты, у которого всё есть? — отчаянно продолжил Хиджиката. — У меня нет кредитов с тобой расплатиться, нет власти или влияния. У меня есть только я сам.  
— Интересно. Ты предлагаешь мне какие-то услуги? Я мог бы дать тебе работу, но что ты умеешь делать?  
“Этот извращенец что, издевается? Хочет, чтобы я просил — “пожалуйста, трахни меня”, и чтобы он соизволил!” Хиджиката сжал кулаки и с трудом перевёл дыхание.  
— Знаю я, чего ты от меня хочешь. Хочешь поиметь меня, как у вас, элитных извращенцев, принято. Что ж, ради друга я готов тебе отдаться.  
Уцуро молча и без выражения смотрел на него, и Хиджикату чуть не затрясло от омерзения — и за него, и за себя, за то что он собирался сделать.  
— Ты хочешь стать моей собственностью? Любопытно.  
— Я не подхожу по стандартам, ни по возрасту, ни внешности… Но я отработаю долг. Как это у вас называется — как пет?  
— Пет...  
— Уцуро-сама, вы же знаете, по правилам Альтаны-сама полукровкам запрещается… — Уцуро сделал жест рукой, и Оборо замолчал.  
— Хорошо, тогда ты можешь остаться здесь, — сказал Уцуро как ни в чём не бывало. — Оборо, принеси кольцо.  
— Слушаюсь, Уцуро-сама.  
Оборо бросил в сторону Хиджикаты очередной мрачный взгляд и вышел из комнаты.  
— Ну что, мне прямо сейчас раздеваться?  
— Раздеваться? Если хочешь.  
Уцуро отвернулся и снова уткнулся в экран. Его равнодушие бесило. Хиджиката дёрнул ворот рубашки трясущимися от ярости пальцами — пуговица отлетела куда-то под один из столиков. Он демонстративно сорвал рубашку и бросил на пол. Голый по пояс, взялся за пуговицу на джинсах. Злость жгла изнутри, и он едва чувствовал прохладу в комнате.

— Что ты делаешь? — Оборо стоял на пороге с подносом в руках, и в его взгляде проскользнул оттенок удивления.  
— Как что — повинуюсь хозяину, — отрезал Хиджиката.  
Оборо посмотрел на Уцуро — тот снова углубился в чтение и не обращал на них внимания. Хиджиката поддел пуговицу и дёрнул за край ширинки. Стиснув зубы, ждал в полурасстёгнутых штанах.  
— Грёбаный извращенец, ты хочешь чтобы я перед тобой ползал и сапоги лизал?  
Оборо сделал несколько шагов к нему:  
— Да как ты смеешь так себя вести!..  
Но тут Уцуро встрепенулся и сказал:  
— А, Оборо, ты здесь. Хорошо.   
Оборо остановился в замешательстве.  
— Принеси потом свежей одежды для Тоширо. Давай сюда кольцо.  
Уцуро взял с подноса небольшое металлическое устройство и быстро покрутил в руках, пробегаясь пальцами по поверхности.  
— Вот программа и готова, — тонко улыбнулся он. — Пока договор в силе, это кольцо — залог нашего соглашения. Ты не спросил, но срок договора — один год. Кольцо будет служить тебе для идентификации здесь в Эосе, и по всей Танагуре. За пределы города ты можешь выходить только со специальным разрешением. Кольцо даст доступ в жилой комплекс и с него считываются кредиты в местных заведениях. Оборо тебе объяснит. Вот, надевай.

Хиджиката с неприязнью разглядывал широкое кольцо на ладони — слишком большое чтобы носить на пальце. Оно было гладким внутри, а по внешней стороне тянулся какой-то странный узор. Что ещё за игрушка для извращенцев? Он поднял голову и с удивлением заметил, что Уцуро уже надевает плащ в прихожей.  
— Эй! Ты куда?  
Уцуро прохладно взглянул на него.  
— У меня дела. Оборо обо всём позаботится и ответит на твои вопросы. А ты располагайся. Раз ты такой сексуально озабоченный, можешь надеть кольцо себе на член. Кажется, у этих девайсов много разных функций.  
Он выправил длинные волосы из-под воротника плаща и вышел за дверь.   
Хиджиката ошарашенно глядел ему вслед. Потом заметил, что Оборо всё ещё пристально смотрит на него. Под этим тяжёлым взглядом он яростно сдёрнул трусы и демонстративно поднёс кольцо к паху. Член свободно вошёл в отверстие, не касаясь краёв. Хиджиката уже снимал его снова, но, должно быть, в устройстве активизировались сенсоры — кольцо сжалось и плотно обхватило.   
Раздался щелчок и мелодичный звон. Сладкий женский голос сказал: “Айди девайс активирован, пет номер 1-11457. Регистрация произведена, мониторинг биоритмов включён. Спасибо и хорошего вам дня.”

В гробовой тишине никто не говорил ни слова. Хиджиката подёргал за кольцо, но оно сидело у основания члена как влитое и не снималось. Он напряжённо прислушался к ощущениям — боли не было, излишнего давления тоже. Кольцо выглядело как пошлое украшение, но металл быстро разогрелся до температуры тела и не вызывал дискомфорта.   
Задавив панические мысли, Хиджиката натянул трусы и джинсы, застегнулся. Сгрёб с пола рубашку и накинул на плечи. Его немного трясло — бесчувственный ублюдок даже не дотронулся до него, но всё равно стало тошно. Да и как долго такое могло продлиться? Он оказался во власти одного из проклятых блонди, который мог потребовать что угодно когда угодно. И он сам согласился на это унизительное положение.

— В кольце встроенный трекер, сбежать тебе не удастся, — прервал невесёлые размышления Оборо. Возможно, Хиджикате показалось, но в его голосе проскользнуло сожаление. — Идём, я покажу, где твоя комната.  
— Здесь есть что выпить?  
— Да, конечно. В буфетной. Я покажу, что где.  
Хиджиката встряхнулся и последовал за Оборо из гостиной.  
— Здесь я готовлю для Уцуро-сама, ты можешь есть, что хочешь. Тут столовая, — они заглянули в ещё одну просторную светлую комнату с большим столом.   
— Этажом ниже тренировочный зал. А здесь библиотека, тут есть доступ к фильмам, журналам, книгам, если, конечно, ты умеешь читать, — Оборо взглянул на него с сомнением.  
— Я не дикарь! Нас учили читать и писать в детдоме, — огрызнулся Хиджиката. Оборо не удостоил его ответом и прошёл мимо.  
— Дальше по коридору личные покои Уцуро-сама, его спальня, гардеробная, ванная комната и кабинет. Не входи туда без его разрешения. Здесь моя комната, а рядом — твоя.  
Оборо открыл дверь, и Хиджиката вошёл в небольшую минималистично обставленную спальню: кровать, тумбочка, встроенный шкаф, зарешечённое окно во всю стену — красивая клетка. За небольшой дверью нашлись маленькая ванная и туалет.  
— В шкафу есть несколько комплектов сменной одежды. Тебе должна подойти по размеру.   
— А что, больше здесь никто не живёт? — спросил Хиджиката.   
Где же гарем красавиц или красавцев — как полагалось всем блонди?  
— Нет. Обычно здесь только Уцуро-сама и я.  
Хиджиката с удивлением уставился на Оборо.  
— И он всё время так — один?  
— Конечно, — холодно ответил Оборо. — У тебя какие-то странные идеи и повадки. Будь потише и не приставай к нему. А теперь, если у тебя больше нет вопросов, мне нужно заняться делами.  
Хиджиката кивнул, и Оборо вышел.

В несколько шагов Хиджиката пересек комнату и рывком распахнул окно. Холодный ветер сдул волосы с лица. Он вытащил сигареты и закурил, жадно затягиваясь. Напряжение чуть отпустило. Но сигарета слишком быстро догорела, а он всё ещё оставался тут — в красивой и чистой клетке. Хиджиката прижал ладони к лицу и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, но от этого ещё сильнее почувствовал, как кольцо крепко обхватывает, будто всё ещё сжимается.   
Как быстро и легко стать чьей-то собственностью. Уцуро не изнасиловал его первым делом, но облегчения Хиджиката не чувствовал. Ведь он мог сделать это в любой момент. 

Коммуникатор у него не забирали, и Хиджиката позвонил на номер Гинтоки — но тот не ответил, как и следовало ожидать. Потом он позвонил Ямазаки.  
— Заки, как там дела?  
— Всё тихо, босс. Мы выбрались и сделали, как вы поручили. Все на базе, но ничего не происходит.   
— Хорошо, это хорошо. Будьте осторожны в ближайшее время, но думаю, всё обойдётся.  
— Я передам остальным.  
— Проверь, как там Гинтоки. Ему досталось, и его отвезли в клинику в восьмом округе, — поручил Хиджиката. — а, и ещё там на эстакаде осталась Стрела, надо забрать и починить.  
Он потёр висок и дал конкретные координаты.  
— А как же вы, босс? Когда вернётесь? — спросил Ямазаки.  
— Я? Я должен заняться одним делом, вернусь не скоро, но всё в порядке. Ну, бывай, мне пора.  
Уж о своей нынешней ситуации он никак не мог рассказывать товарищам в Шинсенгуми. Это было бы слишком невыносимо, да и помочь они ничем не могли — всего лишь трущобные крысы против руководителя элиты. Хиджиката с силой нажал на кнопку отбоя и сунул коммуникатор в карман.  
Чтобы отвлечься, он распахнул дверцы шкафа. Внутри висели несколько гладких белых комплектов из туник и штанов, в глубине виднелись неясные очертания предметов из чёрной кожи — наверняка какие-то извратные прикиды с ремнями и вырезами для ебли. Он быстро захлопнул дверцы, не вглядываясь. Больше напоминаний о том, чем он стал, не требовалось.

Утомлённый всем этим, Хиджиката добрёл по коридору в буфетную, надеясь не встретить Оборо. Ему повезло — в относительном спокойствии он нашёл бутылку виски и вернулся в свою комнату. Он пил прямо из горла, и благородный дорогой алкоголь приятно обжигал и успокаивал. Уже без паники, он снова расстегнул штаны и подёргал за кольцо. Ничего не изменилось, оно так и не снималось. Никаких особенных функций в кольце не обнаружилось, куда бы он ни жал, оно просто зловеще отливало серебром в ровном освещении спальни. Проклиная себя, он сделал ещё большой глоток. И второй раз, и ещё, пока не сбился со счёта.   
Развалившись на постели с бутылкой в обнимку, он представлял, как Гинтоки будет стонать и ворчать из-за плачевного состояния любимого байка, и как бы они собачились на эту тему, если бы Хиджиката вернулся домой, и сам не заметил, как уснул.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Наутро, когда Хиджиката разлепил глаза, голова ныла, болели места вчерашних ушибов. Яркий солнечный свет бил сквозь окно, которое он забыл закрыть. Чуть не упав с постели, содрогаясь в выстуженной комнате, Хиджиката добрёл до туалета справить нужду. В процессе он заметил твёрдую округлость треклятого кольца между пальцами и резко проснулся. Оно и сегодня не снималось, но хотя бы не мешало процессам жизнедеятельности.   
Хиджиката со вздохом продолжил утреннюю рутину — маленькая ванная была обеспечена всем необходимым, вся в элитном стиле. Даже пол тут был с подогревом.  
Какой контраст с полуразрушенным зданием, где он жил с ребятами из Шинсенгуми. Водопровод во многих домах в Кересе давно сломался, и чинить его было некому. Только самые влиятельные банды могли себе позволить захватить и удерживать дома с работающей водой, отоплением, электричеством, пригласить мастеров из более благополучных районов Мидаса для починки и обеспечить их безопасность. Шинсенгуми гордились тем, что могли принимать душ и готовить еду не на костре, но до роскоши жилья блонди им было далеко, как до луны.  
Хиджиката умылся и посмотрел в зеркало. Выглядел он неважно: бледный и всклокоченный, с тёмными синяками под глазами. Кое-как расчесав волосы, Хиджиката надел вчерашние вещи. Без оторванных верхних пуговиц тёмная рубашка осталась расстёгнутой до половины груди. Немного неловко, но ещё больше не хотелось надевать рабскую одежду.

Несмотря на ранний час, Хиджиката нашёл Уцуро уже одетым в белый костюм, за завтраком в гостиной. Тот ел маленькие бутерброды, облокотившись о мягкую спинку белой софы и положив ноги в белых кожаных сапогах на низкую оттоманку. Оборо стоял рядом и наливал кофе из серебряного кофейника в изящную чашку. Увидев Хиджикату, он нахмурился.  
— А, вот и ты проснулся. Иди сюда, присаживайся, — позвал Уцуро, заметив Хиджикату по реакции Оборо.  
Хиджиката подошёл, но не сел, ожидая подвоха. Уцуро всего лишь спокойно посмотрел на него и сказал:  
— Оборо, разве у него нет другой одежды? Он выглядит так неряшливо.  
— Да, Уцуро-сама, я обо всём позабочусь, — Оборо окинул Хиджикату злобным взглядом. — В шкафу есть одежда — иди переоденься.  
— Во что? Кожаные шорты и ошейник? А может, ещё на цепь посадите?  
— А ты интересный, — улыбнулся Уцуро. — Садись же. Хочешь кофе?  
— Не надо.  
— Зря, Оборо варит отменный кофе.  
Уцуро отпил глоток с явным наслаждением.  
— Вообще-то ты прав, тебе не пойдёт белый цвет. Оборо, найди ему одежды в тёмных тонах, можно не кожаной, — он доброжелательно улыбнулся и поставил чашку на стол.   
В этот момент раздался мелодичный звон.  
— Альтана-сама вызывает вас, — сказал Оборо.  
— Да уж, — вздохнул Уцуро. Он поднялся и прошёл к себе в кабинет.   
Хиджиката не мог разобрать слов, только интонации: мягкий низкий голос Уцуро и высокий, возможно женский голос, ровный и авторитетный. Создалось впечатление, что собеседник Уцуро о чём-то информировал или наставлял его. 

Через некоторое время разговор закончился, и Уцуро вернулся в гостиную. С задумчивым видом он поднёс ко рту чашку кофе, но тут же отставил в сторону.   
— Вам налить новую чашку? Или принести ещё чего-то? — незамедлительно подошёл Оборо.  
Уцуро покачал головой, потом посмотрел на Хиджикату. Стало не по себе — что у того на уме? Кто сейчас звонил, по каким делам государственной важности? Кажется, он где-то раньше слышал это имя, “Альтана”.  
Тем временем Уцуро поманил его пальцем.  
— Хм, я передумал насчёт этих сапог. Тоширо, сними их и принеси мне туфли.  
Да он издевается!  
Хиджиката заставил себя приблизиться к Уцуро. Ведь он обещал ему служить, и тот не просил его сделать что-то сложное или унизительное. Не слишком унизительное.   
Оборо напряжённо смотрел на него, словно на дикого зверя, готовый немедленно защитить хозяина. Хиджиката сначала пригнулся, взялся за короткий белый сапог, нащупывая щиколотки сквозь мягкую кожу голенища, схватил крепче за пятку и потянул. Но софа, на которой сидел Уцуро, была слишком низкой, и под этим углом сапог не снимался.   
Немного помедлив, Хиджиката опустился на одно колено, придержал за голень другой рукой и потянул снова. В этот раз сапог легко соскользнул. Почувствовав пристальный взгляд, он поднял глаза. Уцуро смотрел на него сверху вниз и ждал.   
Кровь прилила к щекам, стоять на коленях перед хозяином — можно ли придумать что-то унизительнее. Хиджиката нахмурился и резко сорвал второй сапог. Вскочил на ноги как ошпаренный и почти выбежал из комнаты с проклятыми сапогами. 

Соседняя со спальней Уцуро дверь вела в отдельную гардеробную. Хиджиката застыл на месте при виде ровных рядов одежды и обуви, организованных по цветам и неведомо каким признакам. Что же туфли от него требовали? Он бросил отвергнутые сапоги на пол и схватил первую попавшуюся под руки пару туфель.  
Когда он вернулся в гостиную и кинул туфли на пол перед Уцуро, на лице Оборо отразился немой ужас.  
— Синие туфли? Интересный выбор, — весело прищурившись, сказал Уцуро.  
— Ты сказал “туфли” — вот я и принёс. Надевать сам будешь, не ребёнок.  
Казалось, Оборо вот-вот взорвётся, но Уцуро безмятежно обулся, потом поднялся и вышел в прихожую.  
— Оборо, сегодня вернусь поздно. После работы банкет по поводу дня рождения Сасаки. Ужин не понадобится.  
— Хорошо, Уцуро-сама, — ответил Оборо, помогая ему надеть белый плащ поверх белого костюма. — Вы не хотите ваши белые туфли?  
— Нет, пусть останутся эти, — слегка улыбнулся Уцуро и ушёл, видимо, на работу. 

Как только дверь за Уцуро закрылась, Оборо резко повернулся к Хиджикате:  
— Как ты смеешь себя так вести с Уцуро-сама! Ты хоть понимаешь, какая честь для такого, как ты, даже находиться с ним в одной комнате! Дотрагиваться до его ноги!  
— Я бы с радостью оставил эту честь кому-то другому. Но почему-то он выбрал именно меня, и дотрагиваться собирается отнюдь не только ногой. Такой же извращенец, как все блонди. Ему что, тебя не хватает?  
Щёки и уши Оборо побагровели — то ли от гнева, то ли смущения.  
— Да что ты вообще о нём знаешь! Даже вообразить такое — чтобы он кого-то трогал… с таким намерением. И вообще, что ты устроил вчера, и что за пошлые намёки? Блонди не опускаются до таких постыдных инстинктов и поведения. Ты подумал, что Небеса снизойдут до телесных сношений с полукровкой? Это просто смешно.  
Хиджиката скептически смотрел на Оборо и не отвечал на тираду, а тот говорил всё увереннее:  
— Чтобы ты знал, в элите общества Уцуро-сама занимает самое важное, самое ответственное место. Если ты — грязный червяк на дне общества, то Уцуро-сама стоит на небесах, выше только Альтана-сама. Среди блонди вообще не положено принимать в свой дом кого-то, помимо тщательно отобранных, достойных людей Танагуры. Тем более полукровок, место которым только в трущобах Кереса, и никак не здесь. Если из-за тебя Уцуро-сама придётся разбираться с лишними вопросами, проблемами…   
— Здесь положено быть только таким тщательно отобранным, как ты?  
Оборо уязвлённо поджал губы, но после небольшой заминки продолжил:  
— Любой на его месте давно бы наказал тебя за грубость и непослушание. Уцуро-сама слишком добр, не понимаю, почему он позволяет тебе такое.  
— Раз хозяин тут не ты, тебя я слушаться и подавно не обязан. Сделай милость и заткнись, — отрезал Хиджиката и пошёл на кухню за завтраком. Оборо последовал за ним, мрачный, как грозовая туча, но, раз высказавшись, хранил надменное молчание.

Хорошенько осмотревшись, Хиджиката скоро устал от квартиры, от элегантной роскоши и строгой чистоты, от угрюмого молчания и осуждающих взглядов Оборо. После завтрака и разминки он почувствовал себя лучше и больше не мог сидеть в четырёх стенах.   
— Мне же можно выйти?  
— Да, — неохотно отозвался Оборо. — в кольце встроенное устройство для идентификации, ты можешь посещать местные заведения. Оно отворит замки, когда ты вернёшься домой. Можешь взять коммуникатор — там встроенные карты, и запрограммирован домашний телефон, если понадобится связаться. В крайнем случае тебя можно найти с помощью трекера. Никуда не убежишь. Но я бы на твоём месте не гулял слишком допоздна.  
Да уж, ты бы точно не гулял, мрачно подумал Хиджиката.  
— Тогда я пошёл, — сказал он вслух. Хиджиката накинул свою потрёпанную мотоциклетную куртку и вышел. Если он правильно понял, чтобы покинуть пределы города, требовалось разрешение, но других ограничений не было, и значит, он мог идти куда угодно.

*

Хиджиката шлялся по городу большую часть дня. Комплекс высоких башен, в одной из которых жил Уцуро, окружал обширный парк — тщательно ухоженный ботанический сад в сердце элитного района. Таких мест попросту не было в Кересе — полуразрушенной окраине Мидаса, где не мостили улицы и даже не убирали мусор. А здесь в Танагуре баснословно богатые могли позволить себе тратить огромную площадь на причёсанные траву и деревья.   
Когда Хиджиката выбрался за пределы парка, он просто шёл куда глаза глядят — мимо шикарных жилых домов, по широким проспектам, аккуратным улочкам, вдоль бессчётных рядов дорогих бутиков и магазинов, блестящих стеклянными витринами фасадов кафе и ресторанов под вездесущим взглядом камер служб безопасности. Добропорядочные граждане Танагуры, красивые и ухоженные, в чистых светлых одеждах, смотрели на него искоса и держались на расстоянии. 

Солнце клонилось к закату, когда Хиджиката набрёл на площадь с фонтанами. Струи воды красиво били из массивных каменных фигур, цветы пестрели в клумбах рядом с уютными скамейками, но людей здесь почти не было. Подходя ближе, он понял, почему.  
Сначала он услышал громкий бит. Затем разобрал высокий юношеский голос. Из-за шума воды было сложно разобрать слова. У одного из фонтанов грузный молодой парень в тёмных очках и кожаной куртке стоял, поставив ногу на бумбокс и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, выкрикивал какие-то фразы. Ну прямо как дома, кисло подумал Хиджиката — он никогда не любил рэп. Он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, когда его окликнули.  
— Эй! Братан!  
— Какой я тебе нахрен братан? — удивился Хиджиката. — Хватит горланить как резанный. Не выношу рэп, да и бит у тебя хреновый.  
— Даа? — парень поправил тёмные очки. — Ты чё, нарываешься?  
Он приосанился, но убедительной угрозы не вышло — парень был на голову ниже и скорее упитанный, чем мускулистый. Хиджиката посмотрел на него сверху вниз, и тот немного сдулся.  
— Я, конечно, понимаю, в этих местах только попсу и играют, как тут в музыке разобраться. Ты бы сходил послушал кого-нибудь годного, в Мидасе в любой клуб зайди, — спокойно сказал Хиджиката.  
— Клуб? В Мидасе? — пролепетал парень. Очки сползли, и он выпучил большие круглые глаза. При ближайшем рассмотрении он выглядел младше Хиджикаты — лет на шестнадцать.   
— Ну да. Ты разве там не бывал? Где ты нашёл этот прикид, в магазине карнавальных костюмов?   
Парень чуть покраснел, но, набравшись духу, предложил:  
— Пойдём выпьем вместе. Расскажи мне ещё, как там, в настоящем городе.   
— Зачем тебе слушать про трущобы? Ты же живёшь тут, в элитных условиях, — спросил Хиджиката, и парня заметно передёрнуло.  
Парень опустил очки, уже не пытаясь казаться крутым, и жалобно уставился на него.  
— Пойдём, я, Сасаки Тэцуноске, угощаю, — имя он произнёс таким торжественным тоном, будто все его должны знать.   
Хиджиката скептически посмотрел на него, и тот затараторил:  
— Ты ведь не против выпить? Я знаю очень хорошее место. Пойдём, а? Ты же не такой, как все в этом прогнившем городе, по тебе сразу видно!   
Хиджиката не сжалился, а согласился только потому что устал бродить без цели и не хотел снова пить один.

В баре они устроились на мягких, обитых кожей табуретах у широкой деревянной стойки бара — похоже, это было настоящее дерево, а не имитация: невиданная роскошь. За стойкой ряды разнообразных бутылок красиво мерцали в подсветке синих и зелёных тонов. Попивая виски ожидаемо высшего качества, Хиджиката не спрашивал цену, хоть и отказался пить за счёт Тэцуноске. Что толку интересоваться — раньше он не мог себе позволить такую дорогую выпивку. Теперь, когда он и сам себе не принадлежал, без разницы, сколько тратить — денег у хозяина достаточно.  
Сначала Тэцуноске хотел знать всё про Керес и жизнь полукровок, но Хиджиката был не в настроении разговаривать. Он хмуро потягивал виски со льдом и не очень вслушивался в сплошной поток вопросов, а только время от времени хмыкал, вспоминая старика Козенигату, который иногда затаскивал его в “Рёв”, свой излюбленный кабак в Мидасе. Не добившись реакции, Тэцуноске начал рассказывать о себе, и после нескольких стаканов Хиджиката позволил втянуть себя в разговор.  
— Так ты никогда не бывал за пределами этого района, Тэцу? — Хиджиката выбил сигарету из пачки и закурил.  
— Эээ, нуу… я… нет. Но я смотрел много фильмов, и видео! И я слушал записи с концертов, какие мог раздобыть, Бансая там, и Гангста-Цу.   
— Пфф, записи! Ты же взрослый парень, тебе что, не разрешают ходить куда хочешь? — Хиджиката сразу понял, что задел Тэцу за живое — тот поник и надул пухлые щёки.  
— Я думал, вы знаете… таким, как я, нельзя за пределы дозволенной территории, — Тэцу бездумно потёр гладкий серебряный браслет на запястье. Хиджиката присмотрелся — браслет выглядел знакомо, но попроще его собственного, гм, кольца.  
— Этот браслет… Ты что, тоже в рабстве?   
Понурив голову, Тэцу кивнул.   
— Не может быть… это омерзительно.  
Тэцу поморщился и слёзы выступили на его глазах.   
— Да, я омерзителен! Никто не верит, что такой уродец, как я, может быть связан с высокопоставленным домом Сасаки.  
— Нет-нет! Ты не так понял… — безуспешно попытался прервать его Хиджиката.  
— Те, кого содержат высшие дома, должны быть красивыми, высокими и стройными — как ты, например, или Нобумэ-сан. А я… я — ходячее недоразумение! Жирное ничтожество! Всё, что я делаю, никуда не годится. Я пытался худеть, но ничего не вышло... Всё моё существование оскорбляет глаза Исабуро-сама...   
— Это он тебе такие вещи говорит? — у Хиджикаты возникло неприятное подозрение насчёт хозяина Тэцу — ведь блонди сами решали, кого им держать при себе. Если Тэцу так уж не устраивал этого Исабуро, тот бы его при себе не оставил. Значит, этому мерзкому типу нравилось унижать и помыкать людьми?  
— Это правда! Посмотри на меня.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на Тэцу — его мокрое опухшее лицо, покрытое красными пятнами, его трясущиеся руки.  
— Послушай сюда, Тэцу. Твоя внешность или вес не делают тебя ни хуже, ни лучше никого другого. Самое главное — что в твоей душе, кем ты видишь себя. Прими своё тело таким, какое оно есть, и работай над своим духом. Ты — мужик или мышь?! Так не вешай нос, а действуй — покажи этим ублюдкам, что ты можешь!   
— Ты так думаешь? — с сомнением спросил Тэцу и громко шмыгнул носом.  
— Конечно. Ты можешь стать сильнее — учиться, тренироваться, превозмогать. Я помогу.  
— Послушаешь мой новый трэк?  
— Ээ… ладно, в следующий раз, — у Хиджикаты не хватило духу отказаться, когда Тэцу так восторженно на него посмотрел. — Но я имел в виду, могу помочь с тренировкой…  
— О, понял! Ты играешь в баскетбол?  
Осознавая, что влип, Хиджиката сделал большой глоток.  
— Не играю.  
— Все крутые парни играют в баскетбол, я видел в “Якудза против мутантов”! А как Цезарь в “Битве за планету мутантов” забил штрафной гол в корзину команды мутантов?  
— Это были гориллы, а не мутанты! И не баскетбол...

Он хотел забыться в болтовне и виски, и на некоторое время это помогло, но мысли неуклонно возвращались к грёбаному кольцу.  
— Ну у тебя хоть браслет на руке, это не так унизительно, — Хиджиката не очень хотел об этом говорить, но не мог остановиться.  
— Да, некоторым несчастным приходится носить устройство на шее — это ужасно, — закивал Тэцу, пошатнулся и чуть не упал с табурета. Хиджиката решил не упоминать, где очутилось его кольцо.  
— Что это за штука вообще?  
— Технология довольно крутая — браслет приспосабливается к размеру носителя, лёгкий и удобный. Самозарядный. В него встроены всякие функции — коммуникации, ключи, биоэлектроника, система мониторинга состояния организма с обратной связью… — Тэцу углубился в описание, но Хиджиката перестал узнавать термины. Вот так чудо-девайс, и что теперь с ним делать?  
— Как определить, ограничена ли моя территория?  
— Тебе хозяин не сказал? Если он поставил лимиты, то браслет сделает предупреждение, когда приблизишься к границе. А если идёшь дальше, он может вызвать болевой шок, вплоть до потери сознания, и вышлет сигнал хозяину.  
— Чёрт. А снять его можно?  
— Нет, только хозяин может — личность определяется по биопризнакам, это отпечатком пальца или чем-то таким простым не подделаешь.  
— Даже крутой хакер не сможет?  
— Нуу, не знаю, — задумался Тэцу. — Я кое-что умею, но даже не пробовал такое… Хочешь, могу поработать над твоим?  
— Нет! Нет, не надо, — поспешно отодвинулся подальше Хиджиката. — Что ты там говорил про новый текст?  
— А, ну, ничего особенного, — глаза Тэцу загорелись. — Я видел, на форумах говорят, что Зура объявил секретный баттл по фристайлу в секретном месте совсем скоро, хоть и неизвестно точно, когда! Там будут все! Говорят, даже Чёрный Зверь будет!  
— Если он такой секретный, то почему об этом знают по всем форумам даже такие черри-бои, как ты?  
— Нуу, это… инфа сотка! Ведь Чёрный Зверь никогда не появляется там, где его может взять полиция.   
— Какой ещё Чёрный Зверь? Что за дурацкая кличка, — закатил глаза Хиджиката. — Небось, какой-то дофига пафосный хлюпик, который сочинил себе проблемы с властями, чтобы выставляться крутым перед такими, как ты. Да кому он нужен.   
Хиджиката как-то встречал Зуру — закадычного приятеля Гинтоки — и если судить по нему, все эти рэперы были просто фуфло.

Время текло, текло много виски, а в баре всё так же играла тихая музыка. Хиджиката вяло опирался о стойку, а в ушах ещё отдавался отвратительный бит хип-хопа из карманного плейера Тэцу. Сам Тэцу уже посапывал в обнимку со стаканом.  
— Я так и знал, — резкий неодобрительный голос болезненно ввинтился в сознание.  
Хиджиката, моргая, повернул голову и увидел двух Оборо. Нет, всё-таки одного. Пары таких сразу свет бы не вынес.  
— Пора домой, — мрачно произнёс Оборо.  
Хиджиката попытался встать, пошатнулся и сел обратно. Оборо цыкнул и помог ему подняться, закинул руку Хиджикаты себе на плечо и потащил его к выходу.  
— А как же Тэцу?  
— Какой Тэцу? — не сразу понял Оборо. — Ах, этот. Он тут постоянный клиент, о нём позаботятся.   
Ноги Хиджикаты заплетались, и, как он ни старался удержать равновесие, приходилось опираться на Оборо.  
— Давай же, иди, — ворчал Оборо. — Как можно так напиваться. Даже если крысу вывезти из трущобы, она так и останется трущобной крысой.  
— Да что ты понимаешь. Сам ковриком стелешься под этими ублюдками. У тебя небось и члена-то нет. А то бы не допускали к своим драгоценным петам.  
— Не знаю, какие дикие слухи ходят среди всякого сброда, — с достоинством ответил Оборо, — но в реальности Уцуро-сама давным давно провёл закон, отменивший этот варварский обычай.  
— То есть ты мужик, но всё равно строишь из себя подстилку?  
— Не собираюсь спорить с тобой в таком состоянии, но чтобы ты знал, достойнее Уцуро-сама нет никого на свете, и ради него я готов отдать жизнь. А с тобой он слишком мягко обращается. И до добра это не доведёт.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Прошла почти неделя. Хиджиката привык к тихой и чистой квартире, к завтракам и ужинам с Уцуро. За это время к нему никто не приставал, только Оборо каждый день проверял, чтобы он надевал чистую одежду. Его ни к чему не принуждали, и Хиджиката постепенно расслабился. Он всё ещё не доверял этим людям, но не собирался морить себя голодом из гордости. Тем более, что Оборо отлично готовил.  
Однажды утром Уцуро сидел за завтраком на своём излюбленном диванчике. Оборо стоял рядом с тележкой с едой, а Хиджиката, как повелось, уплетал яичницу с беконом по другую сторону небольшого стеклянного столика.   
— Какие интересные новости сегодня, — Уцуро улыбался всё утро. Его коммуникатор издал мелодичную трель, и, взглянув на экран, он улыбнулся ещё шире — довольный, как кот, который добрался до сливок. — Ещё одно послание от Сабу-чана.  
Хиджиката не знал никакого Сабу-чана и ничего не сказал. Уцуро взглянул на него искоса и продолжил:  
— Он жалуется, что у него какие-то сложности с Тэцуноске. Говорит, тот набрался странных идей и плохо слушается. Ты об этом ничего не знаешь, Тоширо?  
Неужели он говорил про Тэцу? Хиджиката был только рад слышать, что парнишка стоял на своём.  
— Недавно я познакомился с одним юнцом — Тэцу. Если ты про него, то мы просто общались о том, о сём. Судя по всему, его хозяин редкостный мерзавец.  
— Сабу-чан талантливый биотехнолог и глава Службы генетического контроля, очень важная должность, а ты называешь его мерзавцем, — сказал Уцуро и рассеянно улыбнулся, выбирая кусочек сыра на блюде.  
— Предпочитаю называть вещи своими именами, — пожал плечами Хиджиката.   
Тут он услышал негромкий звук в коридоре и поднял руку, прислушиваясь. Все были здесь, у стола, — значит, шум издал кто-то посторонний.  
Хиджиката тихо встал и выглянул в коридор. Там он увидел подозрительного типа — молодого, ненамного старше его, темноволосого, со шрамом на щеке. Такому тут явно было не место.  
— А ну стоять! Ты кто такой и что тут делаешь?  
Незваный гость усмехнулся и хотел пройти мимо, но Хиджиката встал у него на пути.  
Сзади Оборо начал что-то говорить, но Уцуро прервал его:  
— Не вмешивайся, давай посмотрим.

Тип со шрамом приподнял бровь и с издёвкой сказал, не глядя на Хиджикату:  
— Ты новая игрушка? И что собираешься делать?  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него сверху вниз:  
— Как обычно с незваными нахалами — спущу с лестницы.  
— Ого. Любопытно. А если не пойду?  
Хиджиката не стал отвечать и просто врезал.  
Незнакомец тряхнул головой и ухмыльнулся, поднимая кулаки. Хиджиката был выше и крепче, но этот выглядел жилистым и подтянутым, и в драке участвовал явно не впервые. Хиджиката ударил кулаком, и тут же сопроводил пинком с другой стороны. Противник блокировал один удар, подступил и атаковал. Не слишком мускулистый и массивный, он двигался быстро и ловко.   
Они обменялись несколькими ударами и блоками. Хиджиката впервые оценил танагурский стиль одежды: свободные туники и штаны совсем не стесняли движения.   
Он быстро понял, что противник силён, и решил закончить потасовку поскорее. Он отступил и чуть опустил руки, приоткрываясь для удара. Дождавшись ответной атаки, быстро подступил вплотную, захватил и нагнул голову противника и одновременно дал коленом под дых. Когда тот сжался, задыхаясь, Хиджиката скрутил ему руку и развернул, чтобы уткнуть в пол и обездвижить. Чувствуя прикосновение к плечу сзади, он остановился.  
— Достаточно, Тоширо. Отпусти его, — сказал Уцуро.  
— Как это? А не выставить его?  
— Не надо, Шинске-кун пришёл встретиться со мной.  
Хиджиката отпустил “Шинске” и удивлённо уставился на Уцуро.  
— Так почему ты сразу не сказал, а смотрел, как я бью твоего гостя?  
— Хотел посмотреть, на что ты способен, — безмятежно улыбнулся Уцуро.  
— На что **я** способен?  
— Не думай, что снова сможешь так легко до меня добраться, в следующий раз я тебя уделаю, — отдышавшись, ответил Шинске.  
— Хочешь проверить, Шинске-кун?  
— Какой я тебе Шинске-кун? Зови меня Такасуги.

Тем временем Уцуро уже вернулся к своей чашке кофе. Такасуги ещё раз колко глянул на Хиджикату и пошёл отчитываться. В гостиной он поклонился и встал в молчаливом ожидании. Уцуро не спеша отпил кофе и где-то через минуту взглянул на него.  
— Ну, как там дела? Ты разобрался в ситуации с Сайго?  
Хиджиката сел на кресло у окна и слушал. Он думал, что все о нём забыли, но тут наткнулся глазами на тяжёлый взгляд Оборо. Не как обычно, мрачный, а странный взгляд. “Он-то чего обиделся?” — удивился Хиджиката, но Такасуги снова заговорил, и он отвлёкся.  
— Я изучил ситуацию, и слова Сайго подтвердились. Бандиты из Кихейтая частенько нападали на его клуб и несколько других заведений в пятом округе — те, кто отказывался с ними сотрудничать. Как ни странно, в отличие от других местных банд, это сходит им с рук. От моих контактов в местной полиции никакой толковой информации.  
Хиджиката слушал с интересом — ему и самому приходилось сталкиваться с парнями из Кихейтай, они наглели на глазах.  
— Что предлагаешь? — спросил Уцуро.  
— Пусть сами разбираются, — ответил Такасуги. — Сайго не слабак, с какой-то бандой быстро разберётся. Не понимаю, почему вы вообще заинтересовались этим случаем. Хоть вы и управляете деятельностью в Мидасе, эта проблема слишком мелкого масштаба.  
— Сайго не слабак, но у него важная роль, и пожаловался он неспроста. Я и сам был удивлён, что он до сих пор не покончил с ними.  
— Но это же ясно как день, зачем он к тебе обратился, — не стерпел и подал голос Хиджиката.  
Такасуги приподнял брови.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать? — спросил Уцуро.  
— Очевидно, что банду крышует кто-то из администрации города, на кого у Сайго не хватает влияния. Поэтому и полиция ничего им не сделает. Ни один из владельцев клубов с ними не справится. Скорее всего, это выше уровня округа, иначе бы они уже разобрались. Я слышал о Кихейтай — последнее время они на слуху, набирают людей, влияние. У них откуда-то большой арсенал. Не иначе как за ними стоит большая шишка.  
— Хм, интересное предположение, Тоширо. Шинске-кун, проверь с этой стороны.  
— Да, босс.  
Уцуро снова посмотрел на Хиджикату.  
— А ты, значит, не только кулаками умеешь махать.  
— Когда ты лидер банды, на одних кулаках не выжить.   
— Интересно, — улыбнулся себе Уцуро. — Знаешь что, на днях Сабу-чан пригласил меня на обед. Пойдёшь со мной, заодно посмотришь на него. Пожалуй, это будет занимательно.  
Хиджиката кисло пожал плечами.  
— Шинске-кун, у тебя было что-то ещё?  
— Нет, босс, всё остальное под контролем. Я переслал вам последние сводки.  
— Хорошо, ты свободен. А ты, Тоширо, пойдёшь со мной.

Хиджиката последовал за Уцуро, и его настроение резко ухудшилось, когда тот вошёл в свою спальню. Что он теперь потребует?  
В спальне Уцуро он находился впервые. В отличие от светлой гостиной, в этой комнате дымчато-синие стены создавали сумрачное ощущение даже среди дня, а бледно-серый ковёр напоминал облака. Мебели было не много, но каждый предмет своим качеством свидетельствовал о богатстве хозяина. Посередине громоздилась массивная кровать из тёмного дерева, с решётчатой спинкой, украшенной резным геометрическим узором. Самое то, чтобы привязать кого-то. Оторвав взгляд от кровати, Хиджиката осмотрелся, но не увидел ничего необычного.   
— Помоги мне переодеться, — сказал Уцуро.  
— Разве это не работа Оборо?  
— Он сейчас занят.  
Хиджиката не помнил, чтобы тот давал Оборо какое-то поручение, но пожал плечом и кивнул.  
— Только шмотки сам выбирай — я же не разбираюсь, что там носит элита общества.  
— Не волнуйся, Оборо уже всё подготовил.  
Действительно, на специальной скамье с вешалкой лежала аккуратно сложенная одежда, рядом стояла наготове пара туфель. Уцуро снял домашние штаны и рубашку, оставшись в простых облегающих трусах. Хиджиката не присматривался, но заметил, что у него стройное, подтянутое телосложение. Значит, не сидит целыми днями за столом.  
Хиджиката не знал, как он должен помогать одеться взрослому человеку, и просто стоял рядом, пока тот неторопливо надевал носки, узкие брюки, обтягивающую нижнюю рубашку, верхнюю тунику с высоким воротником.  
— Застегни мне манжеты, — наконец сказал Уцуро.  
Хиджиката подозрительно уставился на него, но тот рассеянно посмотрел и нетерпеливо поманил рукой. Хиджиката подошёл и, стараясь не дотрагиваться до него, нащупал пуговицу. Зачем их так много, да таких мелких? Круглые, как горошины, они выскальзывали из пальцев и не вставлялись в петли. Тихо ругаясь, он сражался с пуговицами — и так погрузился в процесс, что вздрогнул, когда снова услышал голос Уцуро.  
— Ты ещё не закончил? В чём дело?  
— Что за извращенец придумал эти застёжки? — огрызнулся Хиджиката.  
— Ты слишком напряжён, сделай глубокий вдох, выдох, и расслабься. Всё получится, — снисходительно улыбнулся Уцуро.  
Ещё чего не хватало. Расслаблять бдительность в логове врага Хиджиката не собирался. Перестав осторожничать, он крепко сжал запястье Уцуро и резкими движениями затолкал пуговицы в петли — сначала на одной, потом на другой руке. Дело сделано — Хиджиката торжествующе посмотрел на него, но тот только взглянул с удивлением и освободился из хватки, разминая запястья, поправил смятые манжеты.  
Закончив с одеждой, он сел на небольшой табурет у столика с зеркалом.  
— Причеши мне волосы. На столе всё, что нужно.  
В Кересе каждый расчёсывался сам, а этот проклятый блонди даже этого сделать не может. Чувствуя себя совершенно растерянным, Хиджиката нашёл на столе красивый набор щёток и расчёсок разной формы, и больших и маленьких, с гравированными ручками из чёрного и серебристого металла. Не имея понятия, какую расчёску выбрать, Хиджиката схватил первую попавшуюся и встал за Уцуро. Он примерился, но тут понял, что сжимает её как рукоять ножа, и постарался ослабить хватку.   
Светлые пряди длиной ниже лопаток лежали безупречно ровно и выглядели уже причёсанными. Это опять какая-то проверка? Хиджиката перевёл дыхание и медленно прикоснулся. Волосы оказались гладкими и тёплыми на ощупь. Он собрал пряди — такие густые, что масса волос не умещалась в одной руке, — вместе, обнажая шею, уши. В левом ухе Уцуро носил одну серьгу в форме серебряной капли, а на шее чуть позади уха темнела маленькая веснушка. Разве у генетически идеальных блонди могли быть какие-нибудь несовершенства?  
Уцуро сидел перед ним прямо и расслабленно, положив руки на бёдра. Так легко было бы придушить или полоснуть лезвием по беззащитному белому горлу. Конечно, Хиджиката бы так не сделал, но почему Уцуро так доверял ему?

Вздохнув, Хиджиката осторожно провёл щёткой с макушки до кончиков — раз, другой. Как он и думал сначала, в этом не было надобности, волосы уже лежали совершенно ровно.   
Хиджиката продолжил на всякий случай, входя в неспешный ритм. Уцуро не шевелился и не говорил, ровные мягкие движения успокаивали. Случайно взглянув в зеркало, Хиджиката заметил, что тот прикрыл глаза, уголки его губ чуть приподнялись. Он что, удовольствие получает? Пальцы дрогнули, и Хиджиката подавил желание со всей дури дёрнуть его за волосы. Вместо того отступил назад и аккуратно положил щётку на стол.  
— Готово, — немного осипшим голосом заявил он. — Это всё?  
Уцуро поднялся, снова собранный и готовый к действию.  
— Мне пора, — сказал он обыденным тоном. Не глядя на Хиджикату, бегло взглянул в зеркало, развернулся и вышел.  
Хиджиката остался один.  
— Ну, пока…  
Он рассеянно огляделся — опрятно застеленная кровать, пара кресел в одном углу у окна, туалетный столик, дымчато-серый ковёр без единой пылинки. Среди порядка выделялась брошенная на тёмной скамье светло-серая домашняя одежда. Хиджиката машинально вышел из комнаты в пустой коридор. Отдалённо хлопнула входная дверь — Уцуро ушёл.

По дороге в свою комнату Хиджиката услышал какую-то возню на кухне. Заглянув в открытый проём, он увидел неожиданную картину.  
Оборо стоял спиной к двери, привалившись вплотную к Такасуги, который сидел на кухонном столе и обхватывал его ногами. С такого ракурса было плохо видно, но, судя по движениям и приглушённым вздохам, они целовались.   
Такасуги увидел Хиджикату в дверях и подмигнул, а потом сделал что-то, что заставило Оборо хрипло простонать. Значит, член у него и правда есть… — промелькнуло в голове Хиджикаты. Он собирался тихо отойти, но тут раздалась трель электронного оповещения, и Такасуги отстранился, поморщившись. Он достал из кармана коммуникатор и отключил звук.  
Оборо выпрямился, но Такасуги положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Ничего срочного. Это опять Сабу-чан. У меня ещё есть немного времени…  
Хиджиката сделал шаг назад, но тут Оборо обернулся и замер, увидев его. Хиджиката прочистил горло и сказал:  
— Уцуро уже ушёл. Не останавливайтесь, э... из-за меня. Я потом вернусь…   
Оборо покраснел и торопливо одёрнул одежду — обычно строгая туника задралась и смялась, в расстёгнутом вороте виднелся засос на ключице. Такасуги так и сидел, расслабленно развалившись на столе, растрёпанный, с полуобнажённой грудью. Он ухмыльнулся без малейшего признака смущения и потянул на себя Оборо.   
На этом месте Хиджиката отвернулся и поскорее направился в свою комнату, стараясь не прислушиваться к прерывистому дыханию и неразборчивому шёпоту. 

В комнате он поморщился от духоты и распахнул окно. Прошёлся несколько раз из стороны в сторону. Открытое окно не помогало — всё равно было жарко и неуютно. Должно быть, он и правда слишком напряжён.  
Пиликанье коммуникатора заставило его вздрогнуть, и Хиджиката взглянул на экран. Там светилось несколько непрочитанных посланий: от Тэцу, Заки и от Гинтоки. Тэцу хотел встретиться. Заки докладывал о новостях на базе. Гинтоки… палец завис над строкой, но, помедлив, Хиджиката всё же открыл послание.   
“Йо, хиджиката-кун, ты куда запропастился? свяжись”  
Хиджиката и не знал, что ответить, в лицо Гинтоки смотреть сейчас точно не хотелось. Значит, отшить пока.  
“По делам в столице, потом расскажу. Пригляди за ребятами."  
Хиджиката вздохнул и повёл плечами. Надо выйти и развеяться, снять напряжение. Он мог бы сходить в тренировочный зал этажом ниже, но вспомнив обещание, отыскал послание от Тэцу и набрал ответ.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Через несколько дней Уцуро обедал в изысканной компании. На открытой мраморной террасе устроили целый сад: в каменных сосудах росли миниатюрные, аккуратно выстриженные деревца, розы, пестрящие всеми цветами радуги. В середине террасы под сводом вьющихся растений стоял накрытый тонкой белоснежной скатертью стол.  
Хиджиката следовал за Уцуро по террасе. Сегодня его ослепительно белый прикид — в несколько слоёв, с острыми складками, блестящими пуговицами и длинными полами — выглядел особенно внушительно и навороченно. Хорошо, что в этот раз Хиджикату не заставили помогать Уцуро одеваться.  
По контрасту с ним Хиджиката надел старые джинсы и кожаную мотоциклетную куртку — вещи, в которых впервые попал в Эос. Обычно он носил типичные для Танагуры свободные туники с брюками, которыми его снабдил Оборо — они оказались на удивление удобными. Но сегодня Хиджиката не намеревался подстраиваться под местные обычаи. Увидев его перед выходом, Уцуро ничего не сказал, только слегка улыбнулся.

За столом их уже ждали — разодетый мужчина несколько старше Уцуро, со строго зачёсанными назад светлыми волосами и унылым выражением на длинном лице, поправил монокль и чинно кивнул в сторону Уцуро. Вот, значит, какой был хозяин у Тэцу — этот мерзавец Сасаки. Рядом с ним сидела тёмноволосая девушка с красивым, как у куклы, и таким же безжизненным лицом. Платье со скромным высоким воротничком и короткими рукавами позволяло увидеть браслет на плече. Судя по рассказам Тэцу, это была Нобумэ.  
Уцуро сел за стол и велел Хиджикате сесть рядом. Лицо Сасаки немного вытянулось:  
— Какой странный выбор, Уцуро. Где и зачем ты откопал полукровку?  
— Я нашёл его в Мидасе, вытащил из перестрелки, представь себе.  
“Ты единственный, кто стрелял!” — мысленно возразил Хиджиката.  
— Слыхал, что там происходит всякая дикость. Но зачем приносить это домой, в Эос? У них отвратительные манеры, — Сасаки ни разу даже не взглянул на Хиджикату, и говорил о нём словно о предмете мебели. Это начинало бесить.  
Тем временем подоспели официанты и расставили перед ними тарелки с супом. Можно было отвлечься и смотреть в тарелку, а не на морду, которую хотелось избить.  
— Я говорил, кажется, что у Тэцуноске последнее время нездоровая фиксация на отбросах и их деятельности. Ума не приложу, откуда это взялось в элитном окружении моего дома.   
— Да, ты рассказывал, — легкомысленно улыбнулся Уцуро. — Тоширо, ты же знаешь Тэцу-куна, не правда ли?  
Что за игру затеял этот чёртов блонди? Хиджиката нахмурился и промолчал.  
— А теперь он ещё и возомнил, что его отвратительные привычки можно бесстыдно выставлять напоказ, — продолжал Сасаки. — Он совсем отбился от рук. Ни стыда, ни совести — ведёт себя так, словно гордится своим убожеством.  
— Тебе просто обидно, что не выходит над ним издеваться и давить, как раньше, — не вытерпел Хиджиката.  
Сасаки чопорно поправил монокль и повернулся к Уцуро.  
— Я же говорил, отвратительные манеры. Что ты в нём нашёл?  
— Это ты про манеры говоришь — когда с людьми так обращаешься? — отрезал Хиджиката. Уцуро молчал и невозмутимо ел суп.  
— Не приравнивай таких, как ты, к нормальным людям. Ты здесь и в мебель не годишься, — впервые ответил напрямую Сасаки.   
— Можно подумать, быть рабом — какая-то привилегия!   
— Конечно, привилегия! Иметь возможность служить элитным представителям человечества — несомненная привилегия чистокровных людей с облагороженными генами. Если сравнить, как живут полукровки — заболевания, врождённые пороки, смертность — напрашивается очевидный вывод, что это второсортная порода, изжившая свой срок, — сказал Сасаки.  
— А ты не думал, что условия в трущобах не способствуют здоровью и долгой жизни? Если бы так гноили эту вашу элиту — хотел бы я видеть, как она справится.  
Сасаки промолчал, надменно поджав губы.  
— Ну что, больше нечего сказать?  
— Не собираюсь тратить слова на умственно неполноценного и неотёсанного невежду.  
Хиджиката только хмыкнул в ответ. Сасаки напыщенно молчал. На некоторое время разговор прервался. Снова подошли официанты — блюда сменились другими.

— Уцуро, как твой друг, не могу промолчать, — наконец снова заговорил Сасаки. — Ты же понимаешь, этот экземпляр доставит тебе только неприятности. Если бы подобные мятежные высказывания услышал кто-то, кроме меня, твоего верного друга… Альтана-сама и за меньшее проводила коррекцию. Как бы милостиво она ни относилась к тебе, в конце концов Альтана-4000 Юпитер — супер-компьютер и следует железной логике искусственного интеллекта. Так как коррекцию разума пришлось бы выполнять лично мне, позволю себе заметить, что очень не хотел бы копаться в твоих мозгах.  
— Ты слишком переживаешь. Всё под контролем, — Уцуро безмятежно улыбался. — Ведь я не нарушил ни одного закона: правила о собственности относятся к чистокровным людям Танагуры, они не касаются выходцев из Кереса. У Альтаны нет повода возражать моим действиям и применять санкции. Тем более, что я прекрасно выполняю свои обязанности. А представь себе, сколько она потеряет, если перезагрузит мне личность и даже малую часть памяти. Ведь Альтана не терпит нестабильность.  
— Если всё действительно под контролем, возможно, удастся избежать проблем, — медленно сказал Сасаки и кисло улыбнулся в ответ. — Ведь о твоём новом приобретении и его поведении ходит множество диких слухов. Уверен, тебе не с руки, чтобы члены комиссий отвлекались на подобные глупости во время заседаний. Чтобы их развеять, ты должен показать, что этот… пет так же, как остальные, должным образом служит хозяину. Ни больше ни меньше.  
— Меня не заботят подобные сплетни. Лучше расскажи, как идут дела с новой исследовательской программой. Ты так усердно выстраивал поддержку, добивался согласия на межпланетную торговлю.  
— Всё идёт прекрасно. Мне стоило невероятных трудов убедить Альтану-сама в пользе более тесных связей с другими государствами, получить разрешение на визит от делегации из межпланетной федерации. И министерство торговли не отличилось воображением или амбициями…

После этого Сасаки заговорил о неизвестных Хиджикате людях и внутренней министерской политике, и он повернулся к Нобумэ. До сих пор она не промолвила ни слова.  
— Не завидую тебе — постоянно с ним общаться.  
— Дурачок. С ним просто нужен правильный подход, — ответила она тихим и монотонным голосом. — Такому, как ты, не понять.  
— Ты что, тоже считаешь всех вне элиты отбросами и недолюдьми? — взвился Хиджиката.  
— Не тупи. И остынь. Я про твою вспыльчивость. Если ищешь везде драки, то непременно найдёшь, — равнодушно ответила она. — Хотя, пожалуй, некоторым такое нравится.  
— Вот, значит, как. Неудивительно, что Тэцу в такой семейке на стену лезет.   
— Тэцу тоже дурень, — Нобумэ скосила глаза на Хиджикату. — Последнее время ему лучше. Наверное, это из-за тебя. Благодарю.  
Хиджиката удивленно посмотрел на неё, а Нобумэ спокойно опустила тоненькую десертную ложечку в шоколадный мусс и как ни в чём не бывало продолжила есть.

*

Позже в салоне автомобиля Уцуро молча проверял послания, а Хиджиката смотрел в окно. Они ехали по высокой эстакаде, и снизу простирались, словно игрушечные, городские улицы, здания, парки. Люди с такого расстояния выглядели мелкими и одинаковыми, как букашки.  
— Тебе, наверное, скучно сидеть дома целыми днями, — прервал тишину Уцуро. — Я обещал тебе работу, но Оборо более чем справляется с домашними обязанностями. Создания в этом мире могут совершать полезные действия или быть украшениями и забавой для других. Не думаю, что ты согласен быть украшением.  
Хиджиката было раскрыл рот, но Уцуро прервал его жестом:  
— Сходи-ка к Шинске — у него найдётся для тебя дело. Я переслал адрес и дал разрешение сопровождать его.   
— Шинске? — недоверчиво спросил Хиджиката.  
— Он тебе расскажет всё, что нужно. Вы так хорошо поладили — уверен, тебе понравится с ним работать, и ты сможешь многому у него научиться.   
Уцуро высадил его у станции междугороднего поезда, напутствовав:  
— Будь дома к ужину.

За пару недель в доме Уцуро Хиджиката привык к его ежедневной рутине. Делать ему и правда было почти нечего. Оборо не доверял и не подпускал его к вещам, ревностно охранял порядок в комнатах и приготовление еды. Уцуро иногда просил Хиджикату помочь по мелочам или составить ему компанию за столом и по вечерам, когда он не разъезжал по светским сборищам и приёмам.   
За остальное время Хиджиката хорошо изучил и тренировочный зал, и библиотеку, и окружающие жилой комплекс бары. По правде говоря, ему было непривычно без постоянного шума и суматохи Шинсенгуми, скучно сидеть одному без дела.   
Хиджиката мог и не ехать по адресу в Мидасе, но он должен был признать, что ему любопытно. Такасуги заправлял интересами Уцуро во втором по важности городе на всей планете — городе развлечений, клубов, казино, и множества нелегальных удовольствий и сделок. Значит, Уцуро не только глава правительства Танагуры — сияющей столицы и центра порядочного общества. Глупо не узнать об этом больше, раз выдался шанс.

Поездка на скоростном поезде до Мидаса заняла меньше часа, и вот Хиджиката уже заходил в неказистое офисное здание без табличек или обозначений имён и названий. Следуя инструкциям, он нажал на одну из пронумерованных кнопок вызова, и голос через интерком велел ему подняться на шестой этаж. Электронные замки отворились и впустили его в фойе.  
Хиджиката нажал кнопку “шесть”, но, вопреки ожиданиям, лифт поехал вниз. Неизвестно, насколько глубоко под землёй он оказался, когда двери открылись в безликий офис с бежевыми стенами, потасканным бурым ковром и синтетическим запахом. За стойкой в приёмной его встретил крупный мужчина с невыразительным лицом и мёртвыми глазами.  
— Вы, должно быть, Хиджиката-доно. Проходите, вас ждут.  
— Кто ждёт? — Хиджиката подозрительно посмотрел на него, но тот невозмутимо ответил:  
— Такасуги-сан, конечно. Проходите, последняя дверь справа по коридору. 

Он прошёл по такому же неказистому коридору, но за стальной дверью обнаружил просторный кабинет, устланный толстыми коврами с ярким орнаментом из невиданных птиц и зверей. Стены были заставлены полками с целой коллекцией книг и диковинок — статуэток, камней, причудливых кинжалов, чаш, курительных трубок, узорных предметов непонятного назначения. Окна плотно закрывали бордовые шторы. За огромным столом с несколькими мониторами сидел Такасуги и курил тонкую длинную трубку.  
— Пришёл всё-таки? — протянул он, не поднимая взгляда с монитора.  
— Уцуро сказал, тебе нужна моя помощь.  
— А ты шутник, — Такасуги откинулся назад в кресле и выдохнул облачко дыма. — Что ж, садись.  
Хиджиката огляделся, но, кроме подушек, разбросанных по полу, сесть было негде, и он остался стоять.  
— Босс попросил найти тебе полезное занятие. Я не нянька, и помощник мне не нужен. Но пока что сходишь со мной на пару встреч. Может, научишься чему-то полезному. Молчи и делай вид, что ты телохранитель. А я постараюсь отправить тебя вовремя домой к мамочке.  
— Какой нахрен мамочке? Тебе морду начистить?  
— Ладно, забудь. Ты ведь был с Шинсенгуми, в девятом?  
— И сейчас есть.  
— Хорошо. Помню, ты не беспомощный. Такие банды, как твоя, всего лишь малая часть чёрного рынка Мидаса. Вы поставляете и защищаете товар, охраняете людей, заведения. Пользуетесь грубой силой — особых мозгов тут не требуется. Моя же работа — поддерживать порядок на чёрном рынке. Формально я торговый представитель Танагуры в Мидасе, но в реальности на мне разнообразные бизнесы и вложения — подпольные бои, казино, бордели и увеселительные заведения на любой вкус, перевозка товаров по городу, и не только.  
— Ты — торговый представитель? Разве это не тёплое местечко для благородных кровей из Танагуры?   
— Босс предпочитает компетентных подчинённых, и его не заботит родословная.   
— И ты каким-то образом умудрился встретить и впечатлить верховного блонди? — скептически спросил Хиджиката.  
— Было дело. Когда-то я разнюхал интересные секреты, а в качестве вознаграждения получил шрам и эту работу, — пожал плечом Такасуги. — Если хорошо себя проявишь, может быть, когда-нибудь расскажу.  
— А тут что за коллекция? Лавку старьевщика ограбил?  
— Это сувениры. С каждым из них связана любопытная история. Вот тот меч, например, называется Бенизакура...  
Такасуги оглядел высокие ряды полок с неприятно колкой улыбкой, и у Хиджикаты пропала охота расспрашивать дальше.  
— Так что мне делать? — спросил он.  
— Сегодня пойдёшь со мной на встречу с Кадой, главой сети казино. Держи язык за зубами и наблюдай. Ладно, хватит трепаться — нам пора. 

***

Хиджиката увидел немало познавательного в те дни, когда сопровождал Такасуги по его делам. Многие места, которые он знал раньше, открылись с новой стороны. Иногда Такасуги оказывался в разговорчивом настроении, и тогда он рассказывал истории из жизни влиятельных лиц чёрного рынка. Рассказывал так увлекательно, что Хиджиката невольно втягивался, хоть раньше и не особо интересовался такими делами.   
В конце дня Такасуги предусмотрительно отправлял его домой в назначенный час.   
За ужином Уцуро расспрашивал о делах, иногда молча ел. После этого он обычно выпивал какой-то отвратительно зелёный оздоровляющий напиток и спускался на час в тренировочный зал. С тех пор, как Хиджиката одолел Такасуги, Уцуро иногда звал его с собой и просил подменить на спарринге его обычного помощника, бровастого мужлана, имя которого Хиджиката никак не мог запомнить.   
В первый раз он удивился, насколько серьёзно Уцуро тренировался — дотошно разминался, отрабатывал приёмы борьбы, удары, броски, насколько хорошо двигался — быстро, уверенно и точно. Это не выглядело как игры изнеженной элиты. Хиджиката не ожидал, что кто-то из блонди будет изо дня в день стараться в поте лица, и не мог понять — зачем ему умение драться?  
После тренировки Уцуро проводил ещё почти час в ванной. Остаток вечера, полулёжа на излюбленной кушетке в гостиной, он читал, смотрел спортивные передачи или играл в интеллектуальные игры, где его противником выступал компьютер.   
Хиджиката не мог понять, зачем Уцуро требовал, чтобы он находился рядом в такие моменты, хотя ничего не поручал. Со временем он привык и смотрел или читал своё, или просто обдумывал увиденное за день в Мидасе.

Однажды Уцуро вернулся домой позже обычного.  
— Можешь сегодня не накрывать на стол, Оборо, я не голоден, — сказал он.  
— Принести ваш коктейль или подогреть ванну? — спросил Оборо.  
— Ванну. Сегодня заседания были на редкость утомительны, — Уцуро мрачно сверкнул глазами. — Тоширо, потом зайдёшь помочь.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на Оборо, но ничего не смог понять по его вечно кислому лицу. Неужели теперь Уцуро выместит на нём своё недовольство, накопившееся за утомительный рабочий день? Кулаки невольно сжались. 

В натопленной, как сауна, ванной все поверхности запотели от пара, даже пол стал горячим. С одной стороны комнаты размещалась за стеклом просторная душевая кабинка, а с другой — большой овал встроенной ванны из полированного белого камня — туда бы поместилось три или четыре человека.  
Когда Хиджиката вошёл, Уцуро уже успел раздеться и сидел в воде. Он не выглядел расслабленным и быстро обернулся на звук открывшейся двери.  
— Потри мне спину и сделай массаж.  
— Ты серьёзно, или это такое иносказание? Я не массажист, между прочим.  
Уцуро устало потёр лицо.  
— Будь добр, не спорь, а просто сделай массаж.  
Хиджиката засучил рукава туники и пристроился на краю ванны за его спиной. К его облегчению, густая мыльная пена скрывала нижнюю часть тела Уцуро. Хиджиката собрал его волосы и перекинул на одну сторону через плечо. Положил ладони на его мускулистые плечи, и Уцуро вздрогнул.  
— У тебя холодные руки. Согрей их в воде.  
Хиджиката молча опустил руки в воду, жаркую в разогретой комнате. Уцуро так покорно склонил перед ним голову и беззащитно открыл спину, что так и подмывало притопить. Вместо того Хиджиката набрал горстями воды и полил по плечам и торсу. Он пощупал напряжённые мышцы и с нажимом провёл от середины шеи по спине, потом по рукам вниз до локтей. Ладони легко скользнули по гладкой от мыла коже.  
Уцуро сидел прямо, как статуя, его мышцы были словно каменные на ощупь — только тёпло его тела напоминало, что это живой человек. Хиджиката несколько минут мял его плечи и спину, а потом тот повернулся к нему и сказал:  
— Ничего не чувствую. Ты можешь пожёстче?   
— Так? — Хиджиката потёр пальцами у основания шеи.  
— Кто тебя вообще учил так делать? Твой массаж никуда не годится — у ребёнка руки сильнее.  
— Хочешь проверить?   
Хиджиката грубо толкнул его в плечо, чтобы повернуть снова спиной, но не рассчитав силу, поскользнулся и потерял равновесие. Почувствовав жёсткую хватку на запястье, он попытался выдернуть руку и с плеском угодил прямо в ванну.

В глаза, уши, нос, и рот залилась вода. Хиджиката не мог понять где верх, а где низ. Невольно он стал толкаться руками и ногами во все стороны: скорее найти точку опоры и вынырнуть из воды — он в ванне, не может там быть так глубоко!   
Сильная хватка сковала его руки, и он напрягся и забился сильнее. Уж утопить себя он никак не позволит! Он сумел хорошенько лягнуть ногой по чему-то мягче каменной ванны, и тут его резко вытащили на поверхность.   
— Перестань брыкаться, так только головой ударишься, — отдалённо услышал Хиджиката за шумом в ушах.   
Когда он проморгался и откашлялся, то увидел над собой лицо Уцуро, спокойно изучавшего его. Получалось, Хиджиката лежал в ванне, на его коленях, нет — в его объятиях, прижатый к его груди. Голой груди. Хиджиката замер и попытался отдышаться. Он был очень рад, что полностью одет, если в такой ситуации можно чему-то радоваться. При этой мысли он снова напрягся и попытался высвободиться, но Уцуро всё ещё крепко держал его.  
— Отпусти!   
— Ты успокоился?  
— Отпусти, тебе говорят! Грёбаный извращенец!  
Уцуро медленно ослабил хватку и снисходительно улыбнулся:  
— Не нужно стыдиться, что ты испугался под водой. Ведь ты не умеешь плавать, да?  
— Ничего я не испугался!   
— Если хочешь научиться — в жилом комплексе есть бассейн.  
Как же хотелось, чтобы этот высокомерный ублюдок наконец заткнулся.  
Хиджиката резко развернулся, стиснув его бёдра коленями, схватил его за плечи и с силой тряхнул. Потемневшая от воды чёлка Уцуро неровной массой налипла на лоб. Удивлённо раскрыв глаза поразительного тёмно-красного цвета, он уставился на Хиджикату снизу вверх. Такой взлохмаченный и открытый, с человеческой реакцией вместо глянцевой беспечной улыбки на лице, Уцуро показался куда более настоящим, почти доступным. В груди ёкнуло, будто Хиджиката увидел нечто сокровенное, запретное.  
Он опустил взгляд и увидел торс Уцуро — влажно блестящую кожу, тёмные соски, рельеф сильных мышц груди и пресса — и осознал, что сжимает голые плечи, голые бёдра. Если до того ему было жарко, то теперь словно обдало ледяной волной. Только что он хотел ударить Уцуро — он даже не знал, что хотел сделать, — а теперь не мог пошевельнуться. Уцуро же озадаченно смотрел на него и не двигался, только медленно моргнул, приоткрыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал. 

В этот момент в ванную вошёл Оборо с высоким бокалом какого-то зелёного напитка на подносе.   
— Уцуро-сама, ваш укрепляющий… — он остановился как вкопанный и выпучил глаза.   
Хиджиката вскочил на ноги и вылез из ванны как ошпаренный. С него текли ручьи воды, но он не стал снимать мокрую одежду, просто набросил сверху первое попавшееся полотенце. Оборо немо смотрел то на Уцуро, то на него, потом прочистил горло и проговорил:  
— Ваш укрепляющий коктейль, Уцуро-сама.  
— Поставь его здесь, — ответил Уцуро, снова с невозмутимым выражением на лице. — Тоширо, ты свободен. Оставьте меня все.  
Из небольшой ниши в углу комнаты прозвучала тонкая трель. Уцуро поморщился и отвернулся.  
— Заткни это.  
— Уцуро-сама, но ведь вы ещё не прошли сканирование за сегодня.   
— Отключи. И выходите вон. Оба.  
Хиджиката не мог разглядеть его лицо за нависшими прядями, но с таким тоном определённо не хотелось спорить. Он быстро взглянул на Оборо и вышел. Скорее бы переодеться и отвлечься от всего этого.

*

Тем вечером Уцуро больше не вышел из личных комнат, и Хиджиката увидел его только на следующее утро — тот читал и пил кофе за завтраком как ни в чём не бывало.  
— Тоширо, ты когда-нибудь играл в “Узурпацию”?  
— Только немного в детстве.  
— Составь мне компанию.  
Хиджиката знал правила, например, какие ходы могли делать фигуры разных воинов, политиков или учёных по игровому полю. Когда-то в детдоме вместе с Тамегоро они украдкой забирались в учительскую и игрались там на компьютере. Хиджикате было лет восемь, и Тамегоро, на несколько лет старше, учил его любимой игре. Хоть Хиджиката и предпочитал носиться во дворе, он любил слушать, как тот увлечённо рассказывает про разные подходы к захвату престола, преимущества хитрости над грубой силой. Потом Тамегоро заболел, его перевели в больничное крыло, и без него Хиджиката больше ни разу не играл.  
В доме Уцуро вариации фигур и игрового поля оказались сложнее, как понял Хиджиката, рассматривая красиво оформленный виртуальный набор. Он смутно помнил стратегии, про которые рассказывал Тамегоро, и старался обдумывать ходы. В отличие от него, Уцуро действовал быстро и решительно. Он безжалостно разбил его формации, обошёл инициативы и захватил королеву — несколько раундов подряд.  
— Ты совсем новичок.  
— Я же говорил. Лучше играй против компьютера, если хочешь интересной игры.  
— Напротив. У тебя хорошие инстинкты и неожиданные подходы. Как натренируешься по основным стратегиям и тонкостям разных фигур, может быть, даже продержишься против меня дольше пятнадцати минут, — улыбнулся Уцуро.  
— Если хочешь поиздеваться и впечатлить своим превосходством, найди кого-то другого, — вспыхнул Хиджиката.   
— Мне вовсе не нужно кого-то впечатлять. Ты и раньше сумел удивить, и я надеялся, что игра с тобой будет интереснее, чем с роботом.   
— И что?  
— Сыграем ещё в один из вечеров.  
Хиджиката согласился, хоть и не мог понять, что так заинтересовало мастера в игре с новичком. По крайней мере, Уцуро ни разу не упомянул вчерашнее и вёл себя с обычной невозмутимостью.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Однажды Такасуги привёл Хиджикату в мрачное каменное здание с арками и башнями из грубо отёсанных камней — словно вышедшее из древней эпохи какой-то другой планеты. Внутри обнаружился обычный клуб с полутёмным танцполом, мелькающими огнями, гремящим басами битом, который здесь заменял музыку. Проходя по лестнице на второй этаж над танцплощадкой, Хиджиката заметил знакомую фигуру в тёмных очках за диджейским пультом. На верхнем уровне пустовали почти все столики, но за одним на удобных кожаных сиденьях расположился хозяин с крупными телохранителями по бокам.  
Сначала разговор шёл как обычно, Такасуги обсудил с хозяином дела, получил чемодан и отдал его Хиджикате.  
Потом, вопреки обыкновению, они с Такасуги не ушли, а остались. Официантка-андроид с пышной грудью и искусственной улыбкой принесла ярко-голубые коктейли. Такасуги сделал приглашающий жест, но Хиджиката не пил, а ждал. Некоторое время он курил и скучающе разглядывал пёстрые танцующие фигуры внизу.  
Наконец к ним подсел третий, и Хиджиката напрягся.  
— Добрый день, — сказал Бансай, поправляя тёмные очки. Зачем он носил их в тусклом освещении клуба, оставалось загадкой. Куда меньше удивляло, что эти двое знают друг друга, раз Такасуги вмешивался в разные дела чёрного рынка и увеселительных заведений.  
— Познакомься, Хиджиката, это Бансай — очень полезный человек, — иронично улыбнулся Такасуги.  
— Мы знакомы, — нахмурился Хиджиката.  
— Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии после нашей прошлой встречи, — сказал Бансай так вежливо, что Хиджиката не мог понять — всерьёз он говорит или нет. — Мне очень жаль, что мы познакомились в таких обстоятельствах. Я много слышал о тебе и Шинсенгуми. Вы могли бы оказать ценную поддержку во время грядущих перемен.  
— Перемен? О чём ты?  
— О лучшем будущем для всех жителей нашей планеты.  
— Ты случайно не знаком с Кацурой? Мутный парень такой, любит байки травить и читать рэп про революцию.  
— О, мы не собираемся травить байки. Но не волнуйся, всему своё время. Ритм Мидаса уже меняется, и скоро придёт очередь Танагуры.  
Хиджиката подозрительно посмотрел на Бансая и промолчал.  
— Всё идёт гладко? — спросил Такасуги.  
Бансай кивнул.  
— На сегодня всё согласно планам.   
— Отлично.   
— У меня скоро выступление, я пойду.  
Чопорно попрощавшись, Бансай ушёл. Такасуги задумчиво улыбнулся ему вслед, потом встряхнулся и посмотрел на Хиджикату.  
— Ну что, может, всё-таки выпьешь?  
— За лучшее будущее, что ли? О чём это было? Он один из этих повёрнутых революционеров?  
— Нет, что ты. Бансай-кун очень способный парень. Ты же уже слышал о достижениях Кихейтая.  
— Погоди, то есть тогда, с Уцуро, когда обсуждали жалобы на Кихейтай — ты просто прикидывался дурачком? Что-то мутишь за его спиной?  
— Ладно, ладно, — Такасуги примирительно выставил ладони и насмешливо улыбнулся. — Ты узнал страшную тайну — у меня водятся тёмные делишки, которые не касаются босса. Думаешь, ему есть дело до разборок в трущобах? Даже если баланс сил в Мидасе изменится — боссу главное, чтобы всё исправно работало. Ну что теперь? Побежишь докладывать хозяину, как ручной пёсик?  
— Да сдались вы мне все! — Хиджиката яростно выбил сигарету из пачки и резким движением прикурил. — Какая разница: блонди имеют всех во втором городе или боссы Мидаса обворовывают столичных блонди. Результат для таких, как я, один — в трущобах ничего не изменится.  
— А если изменится? — Такасуги подался вперёд и внимательно смотрел на Хиджикату. — За Шинсенгуми водится репутация брать под крыло потерянных подростков с улиц Кереса. Похвально, но в корне это ничего не меняет. Что бы ты сделал, чтобы жизнь полукровок действительно изменилась к лучшему?  
— Я? Да что я могу сделать?  
— В одиночку — ровно ничего.  
— Понятно. Ты хочешь, чтобы я присоединился к революции, пополнил ряды Кихейтая.  
— Не совсем. Но придёт время, когда мне не помешает твоя поддержка.  
— Я ничего не обещаю. Ты лучше скажи, что этот твой благородный Кихейтай делает с работорговлей?  
— А? Ты про тот груз, который не смогли доставить Шинсенгуми?  
— И полиция у тебя в кармане — нам готовили согласованную западню.  
— Не совсем, к сожалению. Иначе моим людям так не досталось бы, — Такасуги вытащил трубку и спокойно заправил табаком. — Но ты не прав насчёт работорговли. Что тебе известно о том грузе?  
— Что там были женщины и дети, которые бежали из борделя в Мидасе… мы должны были им помочь выбраться.  
— Бежали? Из борделя? И ты веришь в эту сказку? — пристально взглянул на него Такасуги.  
— Ты хочешь сказать это не так?  
— Эти люди не из борделя. Они из Гардиана.  
— Что за бред. Зачем им сбегать из своего же убежища?  
— Ха, если бы Гардиан был просто убежищем. Что, если я расскажу тебе, что Гардиан далеко не простой приют для детей и женщин, хранящий их от опасностей и лишений Кереса? Ты никогда не задумывался, как это блонди разработали свои необыкновенные, знаменитые на всю галактику высокие технологии по генетическому контролю и манипуляции? Что стало с неудачными или дефектными вариантами?  
— Нет…  
— И Гардиан, и остальные приюты — большие удобные лаборатории для исследований, источник нескончаемых запасов материала. Результаты экспериментов скрыты от посторонних глаз, их легко использовать или уничтожить. Трудно поверить? Сам подумай, женщин так мало, что большинство из нас родилось не от матерей, даже не были зачаты от мужчины и женщины. Бьюсь об заклад, тебя собирали специально, с оптимизацией физических и внешних данных, — Такасуги ухмыльнулся, потом продолжил серьёзным тоном: — Но не всем так везёт. На каждый успех — много слабых и неудачливых образцов, и им приходится куда хуже, чем даже обычным детям Кереса.   
— Не помню ничего такого в детдоме, где я жил.  
— Конечно, нет. Ещё не помнишь, что иногда у еды был странный вкус, а потом у тебя и других ребят болела голова и клонило в сон, появлялись следы на коже или аккуратно обработанные порезы. А некоторые ребята загадочно заболевали и отправлялись в лазарет. И конечно же, вас пускали свободно разгуливать где и когда вздумается? Разве ты облазил все корпусы, и запрещённых не было?  
— Нет… — Хиджиката смутно вспоминал подобные случаи, странную болезнь Тамегоро. Он задумчиво почесал голову. Режим дня, жёстко ограниченные передвижение и свободное время даже в небольшом детдоме, где вырос Хиджиката, а он слышал, что в Гардиане порядки были ещё строже.   
— Ты думаешь, таким, как ты, приходилось плохо, — беспощадно продолжил Такасуги. — Но ты не видел участь несчастных, которых не выпускали из лабораторий. В закрытых корпусах нет товарищей, нет детских игр, только клетки и безликие учёные. А потом, когда ты отслужил свой срок, останки выкидывают, как мусор. И только серийный номер в отчётной записи остаётся в память о твоём существовании.  
Хиджиката сжал зажигалку в кулаке так, что побелели костяшки.  
— То есть мы не просто бесправные отбросы, а ещё и мясо для экспериментов? И ты добровольно работаешь на этих?..  
— Теперь ты начинаешь понимать, — улыбка Такасуги стала острой и недоброй.  
— Откуда ты знаешь такие вещи?   
— Это история на другой раз, — ответил Такасуги, выбил пепел и убрал трубку. — Отправляйся домой. У меня дела в конторе.

По дороге назад в Эос Хиджиката обдумывал услышанное, складывая с тем, что он знал о Кихейтай. Похоже, они не просто хотели подмять под себя Мидас и увеселительные кварталы. Если они организуют переворот, какую-то возможность нормальной жизни для полукровок, свободу от бесчеловечных экспериментов — Хиджиката только приветствовал это. Конечно, он не мог втянуть в революцию с сомнительными шансами успеха ребят из Шинсенгуми, решив за всех единолично. Тем более, что в его положении он даже не мог свободно встретиться с ними. Надо подождать и узнать больше о происходящем, о планах Кихейтая.   
У Такасуги с ними явно водились тесные связи. Неужели он — доверенное лицо самого главы Синдиката, правящего всей планетой — затевал измену? Хиджиката терпеть не мог предателей, но и не испытывал ни малейшей жалости к привилегированным ублюдкам блонди. Каждый из них меркантильный и жестокий, без малейшего сочувствия к тем, кого даже не считали людьми. Ни Сасаки, ни Уцуро не исключение.   
Хиджиката вспомнил, как Уцуро безразлично застрелил несколько человек у него на глазах, будто жизни людей “второго сорта” ровно ничего не значили — не важнее фигурок в виртуальной игре. Как он чуть не убил Гинтоки. Старая и привычная злость разгорелась в груди. 

Домой Хиджиката попал раньше обычного. Проходя по коридору, он заметил, что Оборо занят на кухне, и прошёл дальше — на личную территорию Уцуро.   
Ванная пустовала. Хиджиката нажал на кнопку у двери, и по комнате разлилось мягкое освещение. Совсем как вчера.   
Он взглянул на пустую ванну, подошёл к нише, которая вчера так разозлила Уцуро. Ниша оказалась больше, чем он подумал сначала, размером с просторную кабинку для душа. Хиджиката с любопытством осмотрел панель управления на стене. Встроенное в нишу кресло выглядело необычным — на шарнирах, с открытыми секциями в спинке и сидении. Непонятно, было ли это задумано для красоты или для свободного доступа к сидящему. Неужели тут агрегат для массажа? Какого хрена тогда Уцуро потребовал это от него? Хиджиката потрогал пальцем упругое красное сиденье, осторожно присел.  
Ничего не произошло.   
Он схватился за подлокотники и крутанул кресло на пол-оборота. Задница съехала в глубь эргономичного сиденья, поясницу уютно поддержали упругие ролики, встроенные в спинку.  
Хиджиката устроился поудобнее и на пробу нажал на какую-то кнопку.  
Раздалась мелодичная трель, и стеклянная дверца закрылась.

— Добрый вечер, хозяин, — раздался приветливый женский голос.   
“Ого, какие у него фантазии — сладкие медсёстры,” — успел подумать Хиджиката, но голос продолжил:  
— Прошло почти три дня со времени последнего сканирования, я очень беспокоюсь, что вы не зашли вчера. Позвольте замерить ваши жизненные показатели, затем мы займёмся проверкой мозговой активности и глубоким сканированием и сохранением памяти.  
Раздалась новая трель, и на ноги и руки защёлкнулись фиксирующие браслеты. Они крепко держали и не давали встать с сиденья, как Хиджиката ни пытался освободиться.  
— Эй!  
— Вы так молчаливы сегодня, Уцуро-сама. Позвольте мне рассказать вам несколько забавных новостей…  
Пока сладкий голос щебетал, руки сдавили широкие манжеты.   
— О, ваше артериальное давление и пульс выше нормы, вы хорошо себя чувствуете, Уцуро-сама? — заботливо сказал голос. — Теперь я проанализирую вашу кровь и прощупаю органы. Сейчас мы определим, что не так.  
— Я не Уцуро, эй!  
Откуда-то из стены выдвинулись несколько рук-роботов и начали расстёгивать на нём одежду, раздевать и ощупывать. Неприятно надавливая по груди, животу, они неумолимо направлялись к паху.   
— Стоп! Прекрати и выпусти меня! — приказал Хиджиката и ещё раз дёрнулся изо всех сил.   
— Процедуру сканирования нельзя прерывать без введения стоп-кода, — возразил голос. — Стоп-код не получен, процесс продолжается. Судя по вашему голосу, что-то не так, я сейчас разберусь и помогу вам, Уцуро-сама.

Что за дьявольская машина! Как Хиджиката ни ёрзал и ни вырывался — браслеты держали его словно оковы.   
Механические пальцы аккуратно расстегнули ширинку, спустили штаны с трусами и, не стесняясь, оттягивали и прощупывали самое личное и драгоценное.   
В то же время электроды с присосками прижимались к разным точкам тела, ощутимо прилипая к чувствительной коже на шее и груди, на боках и внутренней стороне бедра, почему-то даже к соскам. Другие присасывались ко лбу, и каждый раз это сопровождалось сладким голосом, зачитывающим измеренную температуру.   
Когда Хиджиката в очередной раз начал сопротивляться и возмущаться, один из щупов проник в раскрытый рот и начал нагло исследовать упругим концом нёбо, язык, все внутренние поверхности, а голос радостно комментировал содержание веществ в его слюне, состояние зубов и слизистой. Хиджиката пытался вытолкнуть или сжать щуп зубами, но не мог от него избавиться.  
Внезапно он почувствовал резкую боль на запястье и у внутренней стороны локтя. Несколько игл вонзились в вены, и Хиджиката с ужасом наблюдал, как его кровь течёт по прозрачным трубочкам вглубь устройства.   
— Уцуро-сама, — игриво пропел голос. — У вас новый аксессуар?   
Осмотр раздражал, и этот голос раздражал ещё больше. Механические пальцы наконец отпустили и отодвинулись от паха.   
Хиджиката мог только представить, куда дальше полезет механический щуп — мерить температуру в заднице или ещё чего. Он снова пытался вырваться, когда кабинку залило красным светом и женский голос сменил тон на угрожающий:  
— Группа крови не совпадает, замечен нарушитель!  
— Я же говорил, выпусти! Я не Уцуро!  
— Запускаю режим мозгового сканирования.   
Вокруг головы защёлкнулся новый зажим и болезненно надавил на виски.  
— Внимание, сканирование начинается через три, два, один…  
Свет мигнул и выключился, а потом перед глазами зарябило, в ушах загудело. Казалось, он потерял ощущение своего тела, остались только фантомные прикосновения и боли — горение в кончиках пальцев, покалывание по спине, рукам, стопам. Он не видел кабинку, в которой находился — перед глазами мелькали картинки из разных воспоминаний в случайном порядке: ржущие лица Гинтоки и Сого, вид летящих дорожных огней, круглощёкий Тамегоро в детстве, бледный измученный болезнью Тамегоро в отрочестве, застывшее лицо Уцуро с прикрытыми ресницами. Вперемешку с картинками он чувствовал запахи: сигаретный дым, больничный букет антисептика и лекарств, дурманно-сладкие женские духи, крепкий кофе. Сначала ощущения были слабыми, но интенсивность возрастала. Чем дальше, тем сильнее болела голова, картинки начали туманиться, темнеть и рассыпаться на мелкие кусочки, а уши прорезал пронзительный вой. 

Хиджиката пришёл в себя на полу. Нащупав пальцами гладкую поверхность, он постепенно решил, что это каменный пол ванной комнаты Уцуро. Всё тело ныло и плохо слушалось. Вяло повернув гудящую голову, он попытался заговорить, но горло болело, словно он кричал.  
— Выпей воды, — сказал Оборо откуда-то рядом.   
Хиджиката моргнул. Зрение прояснилось, и он увидел Оборо со стаканом воды. Осторожно взялся за стакан трясущейся рукой и отпил блаженно прохладной воды.  
— Тебе повезло, что я быстро заметил и вытащил тебя, а то бы сканер тебе все мозги переболтал, сколько там было изначально, — неизменно хмурый голос Оборо сейчас показался самым прекрасным звуком на свете.  
— Что это за адская хрень? — севшим голосом проговорил Хиджиката.  
— Сканер, я же сказал. Для проверки здоровья и сохранения памяти Уцуро-сама. Это не для таких, как ты.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, я слабак и недостоин?  
— Я хочу сказать, что ты обычный человек, — терпеливо объяснил Оборо. — Эта машина не предназначена для таких, как ты и я. Странно, что тебе вообще удалось включить режим сканирования.  
— А как же Уцуро? Разве ему приятно такое обращение?  
— Приятно? — удивился Оборо. — Не знаю. Но с его силой и прочностью ему подобные вещи не причиняют вреда или неудобства.  
— Да у него должны быть стальные яйца, чтобы такое не причиняло неудобства! Ты хоть сам пробовал эту штуку?  
— Нет, конечно, это не моё место, — Оборо отвёл глаза. — Альтана-сама требует, чтобы Уцуро-сама регулярно проверялся и сохранял память. На случай, если с его телом что-то произойдёт и возникнет необходимость перевоплотить его.  
— Перевоплотить? Как это? Он что, бессмертный?  
— Нет, конечно. В его клонированное тело загружаются сохранённые данные.  
— То есть он переселяется в новое тело?  
— Не совсем… Насколько я понимаю, восстанавливаются знания и память. Остальное Альтана-сама не считает необходимым.   
— Что такое эта Альтана?  
— Альтана-4000 Юпитер — верховный искусственный интеллект, который правит нашей планетой. Вы в Кересе даже этого не знаете?  
— Представь себе, мы не сталкиваемся с возвышенными властями в трущобах.  
— Альтана-сама непосредственно участвовала в разработке всей расы блонди. Когда-то она создала и Уцуро-сама.   
— Ни хрена себе… и давно он существует? Сколько ты ему служишь?  
— Уцуро-сама вырастил меня с пяти лет. Только… сначала это был другой Уцуро-сама. Но он умер и перевоплотился, когда мне было пятнадцать.  
— Значит, он перевоплотился сразу во взрослого? Он вообще не меняется?  
— Когда он нашёл меня, Уцуро-сама выглядел старше. После несчастного случая Альтана-сама приказала перевоплотить его в новое тело — помоложе, но взрослое, чтобы он мог сразу вернуться к работе. Он всё помнил, но был не совсем таким, как раньше...  
Оборо задумчиво помолчал, а потом сказал твёрже:   
— Я слишком разговорился. В воду добавлено обезболивающее. Если тебе лучше, иди полежи у себя. Я позабочусь об Уцуро-сама этим вечером, как и всегда.  
С его помощью Хиджиката поднялся и кое-как натянул одежду непослушными пальцами, потом по стенке добрёл до своей комнаты. Там он бессильно рухнул на кровать и уснул.

Проснулся Хиджиката вечером — за окном уже стемнело. Чувствовал он себя почти нормально, только голова гудела, как после длительной попойки. И через такое регулярно проходил Уцуро? Добровольно?   
Хиджиката невольно представил себе Уцуро — обнажённым, как тогда во время купания — прикованным к чёртову креслу широкими металлическими скобами. Перед глазами так и встала яркая картинка, как на его светлой гладкой коже хозяйничают механические пальцы, сжимают соски, лапают грудь и живот, заставляют красиво напрячься мышцы пресса, как он откидывает голову назад, открывая шею и стряхивая с плеч золотистые волосы, и смотрит со своим обычным равнодушным выражением куда-то вдаль. Как его губы размыкаются и растягиваются вокруг толстой трубки с электродами. Как механические лапы стискивают и разводят его ягодицы, и округлый металлический щуп, блестящий от смазки, плавно входит между ними…  
Хиджиката сглотнул и резко тряхнул головой, чтобы прогнать наваждение. Щёки обдало жаром. Это чёртова машина сделала с ним что-то неладное. Взболтала мозги. Иначе он бы никогда не вообразил себе такое про Уцуро — ненавистного блонди, — и уж точно не возбудился бы.  
Он порывисто раскрыл окно и закурил, сначала внимательно вглядываясь в завитушки сигаретного дыма, чтобы перебить видение, потом бездумно скользя взглядом по городским огням далеко внизу.  
Ничего из этого не помогало, и пришлось принять холодный душ, чтобы сбить возбуждение. Только тогда, Хиджиката наконец почувствовал, что готов выйти из комнаты.

Уцуро как раз заканчивал ужин — один за большим столом, покрытым белой скатертью. Он задумчиво покосился на Хиджикату, когда тот вошёл, повернул и сел задом наперёд на первый попавшийся стул где-то у середины стола.  
Молчание затягивалось и действовало на нервы.   
Хиджиката вытащил из кармана зажигалку и стал вертеть её в пальцах. Лишь бы не смотреть на Уцуро и не думать о всяких непотребностях.  
Уцуро выглядел лет на тридцать — мужчина в расцвете сил, но, если верить рассказам Оборо, он был гораздо старше и находился в этом теле всего лет десять. Каково это — перескакивать из тела в тело? Сколько жизней он прожил? При таком вообще можно оставаться человеком, или он не лучше красивых секс-дроидов, которыми торгуют на чёрном рынке, только с прокачанными мозгами? Воображение услужливо подкинуло картинку: как Уцуро в глянцевом обтягивающем комбинезоне идёт по помосту аукциона, покачивая чёрными перьями на плечах, оборачивается и кокетливо подмигивает.   
Хиджиката яростно уставился на столовые приборы и чистую белую скатерть, чтобы развидеть это. Мысли и фантазии вертелись в голове, не давая как следует сосредоточиться. Блонди держали полукровок, как скот и мясо для экспериментов, и в то же время сами блонди подвергались зловещим процедурам и контролю искусственным интеллектом, который мог решить убить даже самого главного из них. Всё это с трудом укладывалось в голове. Хиджиката решил, что при первой возможности выйдет проветриться.

Прошла целая вечность, когда Уцуро закончил есть и аккуратно положил вилку на стол.  
— Тоширо, помоги мне с тренировкой сегодня.  
Физическая нагрузка и упражнения обычно помогали Хиджикате отвлечься и прийти в хорошее настроение. Но он сомневался, что совместная тренировка сейчас была лучшей идеей. Почему Уцуро, как назло, позвал именно сегодня?

Этим вечером Уцуро прошёл свой обычный комплекс разминки, а Хиджиката старался не заглядываться на то, как спортивные штаны обтягивают его ноги, не думать о том, какой он гибкий, как плавно двигается во время упражнений.   
— Хицуги, Тоширо, нападайте сразу вдвоём, — типичный запрос во время спарринга, но пока Хиджиката боролся с воображением, которое некстати рисовало совсем неуместные картины рукопашных захватов, он медленно реагировал и оказывался на лопатках чаще и быстрее обычного.  
— Тоширо, ты сегодня не в форме. От тебя толку не больше, чем от боксёрской груши, — сказал Уцуро с прохладцей. — Можешь идти.  
Хиджиката поднялся, но не успел выйти, как он добавил:  
— Между прочим, ты умеешь танцевать?  
Хиджиката обернулся, озадаченно глядя на него. Уцуро весело улыбнулся.  
— А ты как думаешь?  
— У тебя скоро будет шанс покорить высший свет своей грациозностью. Сасаки пригласил нас на вечеринку с выступлением самых желанных петов.  
— Издеваешься? Лучше я буду делать тебе массаж. Каждый вечер.  
— Не упрямься, разве ты не хочешь посмотреть на них?  
— Нет, — пробурчал Хиджиката. Не то чтобы от его предпочтений что-то зависело.  
— Я хочу проверить реакции некоторых гостей на вечеринке. Мне бы очень помогло твоё присутствие. Тебе не нужно делать чего-то особенного, просто постоять немного на сцене. Оборо позаботится о наряде для вечеринки. Но принуждать я тебя, конечно, не буду.  
— Тебе поможет, если я пойду вертеть задом на какой-то вечеринке? — недоверчиво спросил Хиджиката.  
— Очень, — улыбнулся Уцуро.  
Хиджиката раздражённо покачал головой и вышел. Наверное, ему никогда не понять прихоти блонди.

На самом деле идея про массаж уже не казалась такой отталкивающей. Хиджиката вспомнил, каким измочаленным чувствовал себя после короткого сеанса в “сканере” — неудивительно, что Уцуро нужна помощь, чтобы расслабиться. Каким бы извращенцем он ни был, Хиджиката ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то составлял ему компанию в спальне. Оборо же считал Уцуро святым девственником, и вряд ли компания Оборо могла кого-то расслабить.  
Спать ещё не хотелось, и Хиджиката зашёл в библиотеку. Следующие час или два он потратил на изучение массажных техник. В следующий раз у Уцуро не должно быть повода жаловаться на плохой массаж.

***


	7. Chapter 7

То ли Оборо был скрытым садистом, то ли он мстил Хиджикате. Ведь это он доставил и помог надеть и застегнуть прикид, который Хиджиката ни за что бы не смог напялить сам. Короткие кожаные шорты и верх, который состоял из абсурдного количества ремешков с металлическими пряжками, были слишком тесными. Шорты врезались в промежность. Ремешки обхватывали грудную клетку, шею и плечи, липли к повлажневшей от пота коже и нещадно тёрли соски. От духоты на сцене он весь взмок, и от цветной подсветки рябило в глазах. Поверх пошлого прикида на Хиджикату напялили свободный белый балахон — для усиления эффекта, заверил его менеджер за сценой этого грёбаного цирка.   
В полутемном зале клуба, кучка разряженных блонди за маленькими столиками ожидали сексуальный стриптиз — вот тебе и “постой на сцене”. Уцуро сидел среди них и со скучающим видом попивал коктейль из вычурного бокала. Их взгляды случайно встретились, и Уцуро ободряюще улыбнулся, а потом стал рассматривать других блонди. Те в свою очередь пялились на сцену, будто на какой-то зверинец.  
Хиджикату залило жаркой злостью, и он покачнулся на высоких каблуках блестящих черных сапог, но сумел сохранить равновесие. Рядом с ним на сцене под медленную музыку танцевали и крутили бедрами полуобнажённые юноши и девушки — целое грёбаное представление. Как же всё это бесило. Он зло зыркнул вокруг, и ближайший парень в облегающем фиолетовом костюме шарахнулся от него.  
Менеджер за сценой нетерпеливо замахал рукой — мол, раздевайся уже. Хиджиката стиснул зубы и нахмурился. Ему дали выпить перед выходом — “для храбрости”, мерзко хихикнул тогда менеджер, но он оставался слишком трезвым для всего этого. Хиджиката ещё раз окинул всех злобным взглядом и переступил ногами, стараясь не упасть. Уцуро не смотрел в его сторону, и Хиджиката задрал подол и резко сорвал с себя балахон — оставаясь в одной кожаной хренотени.  
Танцевать он даже не пытался, только держался за блестящий металлический шест и мрачно озирался по сторонам. Зрители сначала любопытно уставились на него, но неловкий момент затягивался, блонди оживлённо перешёптывались, и менеджер уже снова яростно жестикулировал из-за кулис. Капля пота щекотно скатилась по шее, и Хиджиката напрягся. Если что, всегда можно отбиться кулаками и свалить отсюда. А с Уцуро он как-нибудь объяснится. Как-нибудь потом.

В этот момент чья-то прохладная ладонь скользнула по его обнаженной пояснице, и Хиджиката вздрогнул.   
— Не дёргайся, я тебе помогу, — шепнули ему на ухо сзади. — Это Нобумэ. Если продолжишь в таком духе, нам всем достанется.  
— Что? Не собираюсь играть в эти грёбаные игры.  
— Спокойно, просто следуй за мной, а я все сделаю, — Хиджиката напрягся сильнее, но Нобумэ монотонно продолжила: — Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы из-за тебя наказали других? Момо-чан, вон, с той стороны — ему всего пятнадцать. А вот там — Ханако-чан. У нее довольно жестокий хозяин. Так что решай быстрее.  
— Ладно. Покажи, что делать, — сдался Хиджиката. Он должен потанцевать, только и всего.  
Нобумэ прильнула к нему сзади и закачала бёдрами из стороны в сторону. Хиджиката последовал её движениям и тоже качнул бёдрами — влево, вправо. Её белая ладонь скользнула от его живота вверх, по груди. Потом она положила руки ему на бёдра и развернула спиной к зрителям.  
— Прогни поясницу и делай так ещё — влево, вправо, — шепнула Нобумэ с равнодушным видом.  
Думать об этом как о серии механических, ничего не значащих движений помогло. Хиджиката сделал, как проинструктировала Нобумэ, но тут осознал, что фактически выставил задницу на всеобщее обозрение. Да ещё и вертел ей, как шлюха. Щёки обожгло жаром, и он хотел остановиться, но тут её ладонь скользнула по облачённой в чёрную кожу заднице и обхватила обнажённую часть ягодицы под вырезом шорт, чуть царапая длинными ногтями. Хиджиката замер и по-настоящему поглядел на Нобумэ — её короткий блестящий изумрудно-зелёный костюм, облегающий красивые изгибы бёдер, пышную грудь, которая, казалось, вот-вот вырвется из открытого декольте, скромно закрытую высоким воротничком шею. Несколько прядей выпали из сложной причёски и свободно обрамляли лицо, взгляд притягивали ярко-накрашенные глаза и губы. Хиджиката и не помнил, когда видел такую красивую женщину живьём, а не на глянцевой обложке. Она смотрела на него так спокойно, даже прохладно, словно они вели вежливый разговор за светским обедом, а не исполняли интимный танец в полуодетом виде.   
Нобумэ снова подтолкнула его, и они повернулись вместе — теперь боком к зрителям. Она мягко водила пальцами вдоль ремешков, а потом дразнящими движениями расстегнула пряжку на груди, и ещё одну. Ремешки разошлись и раскрыли правый сосок, затвердевший и чувствительный от трения. Нобумэ наклонилась вперёд и, красиво вытягивая язык, лизнула его. Хиджикату словно прошило током, и он выгнулся от неожиданности. Натолкнувшись спиной на шест, он опёрся понадёжнее и потянул Нобумэ за подбородок, чтобы прервать почти болезненную ласку. Она подняла голову, но явно не так поняла и поцеловала его в щёку. Рука её прошлась вниз по паху, и шорты показались ещё теснее чем раньше. Он погладил ладонью её спину, шелковистую кожу в глубоком вырезе, чуть повернул голову и прижался губами к её винно-красным губам. Он ничего особенного не намеревался сделать, мысли вообще встали в тупик: он вдохнул её аромат — пудры, цветущей вишни и чего-то ещё, сладкий и немного удушливый. Почувствовав прикосновение её языка, медленно приоткрыл рот, ожидая конфетную сладость. Вместо того по языку разлилась острота, как мороженое с перцем, что ему однажды подсунул Сого.   
“Что я здесь делаю?” Хиджиката обычно не обжимался на виду у посторонних, но сейчас ему было все равно, кто смотрит. Какое дело до блонди, которые и так считают его животным.   
Нобумэ умело целовала — стало приятно и жарко, даже раздражение на весь этот балаган отступило перед её напором. Хиджиката погладил её поясницу, скользнул ладонью по округлой заднице и, прикрыв глаза, лениво ответил на поцелуй. 

Кто знает, до чего бы они дошли, но тут кто-то высокий оттолкнул Нобумэ в сторону, схватил Хиджикату за ремешки на груди и потащил за собой со сцены. Уцуро не сказал ни слова, Хиджиката даже не успел разглядеть выражение на его лице. Длинные светлые волосы красиво взметнулись — так резко он развернулся. Вне тренировок боевых искусств Хиджиката не видел, чтобы тот двигался так быстро.

*

Всю дорогу домой Уцуро молчал. В тёмном салоне автомобиля трудно было разглядеть его лицо, и Хиджиката смотрел в окно, на плывущие мимо цветные огни, ничего не чувствуя, словно сам плыл в пёстром потоке сквозь космическую пустоту.   
Даже в лифте, до самого верхнего этажа, Уцуро не сказал ни слова. Наверное, теперь всё случится. На душе было странно спокойно. Столько раз Хиджиката ожидал, что Уцуро возьмёт своё, как положено хозяину. Столько раз Хиджиката бесился и напоминал себе, что согласился заплатить долг. Столько раз ничего не произошло. И теперь Хиджиката даже не мог по-настоящему разозлиться, будто истощил запасы эмоций. Он тихо последовал за ним в гостиную, хмуро глядя на широкую спину в белом.

— На колени.  
Хиджиката думал, что ослышался, когда прозвучал тихий голос Уцуро. Тот смотрел не на него, а куда-то в сторону. Потом он одним движением стянул шейный платок и повернулся к Хиджикате.  
— Я же сказал, на колени, — он всё ещё не повышал голоса, но глаза его блеснули странно красным, зрачки сузились до точек.  
— Что? — недоумевал Хиджиката. Он сделал шаг вперёд, протягивая руку. — В чём дело?  
— Дай сюда руки, — Уцуро явно намеревался его связать. Он вперил в него тяжёлый оценивающий взгляд, словно пронзая Хиджикату насквозь.  
— Разве я не угодил тебе на сцене? Ты же хотел, чтобы я устроил шоу для твоих друзей блонди.  
Уцуро побледнел ещё сильнее обычного и схватил его за руку и притянул к себе. Вблизи Хиджиката заметил, насколько тот напряжён.  
— Молчи, — проговорил Уцуро и резко ткнул Хиджикату пальцем в нижнюю губу. — Так бесстыдно себя ведёшь... Ты вообще отдаёшь себе отчёт?   
Он с отвращением взглянул на выпачканный тёмно-красным палец.  
— Неужели ты готов совокупляться с первым встречным! Я-я должен…  
Не договорив, он снова дёрнул вниз. Он был силён, но Хиджикате удалось вывернуться.  
— Нет-нет, так не пойдёт. Я делал всё, как ты велел, какого хрена ты от меня хочешь?! — злость разгоралась в груди. — Или ты просто ревнуешь? Такой робот, как ты?  
Не ответив, Уцуро сжал кулаки и мотнул головой. Он попытался взять в захват, и Хиджиката ударил его в челюсть — это получилось рефлекторно, он и не собирался драться. Уцуро успел отшатнуться, кулак прошёл вскользь, задев скулу, а он плавно переступил и ответил быстрым прямым ударом — у Хиджикаты аж искры из глаз посыпались. Он тряхнул головой и залепил левый хук. Уцуро оскалился, но не упал, и Хиджиката ухмыльнулся — теперь можно отыграться.   
Они кружили по комнате, обменивались ударами и пинками, разбрасывая попадавшиеся под ноги пуфики.  
С Уцуро слетела обычная маска спокойствия, обнажив демона с бледным лицом и яростными глазами — таким Хиджиката никогда не видел его раньше.   
По спаррингам Хиджиката знал, что тот хорошо дерётся. Хотя сегодняшний ожесточённый бой вовсе не походил на обычные тренировки.   
Уцуро был сильнее, но ему никогда не приходилось драться по-настоящему, чтобы выжить, и вскоре Хиджикате удалось улучить момент и взять его в захват. Теперь оставалось резко развернуться, одновременно выкрутив руку. Если ударить в этот миг, он бы сломал Уцуро кость, но Хиджиката замешкался. Почему-то казалось подлым использовать жестокий приём. Пока он сомневался, Уцуро резко дёрнул его за запястье и сделал подсечку. Уворачиваясь, Хиджиката споткнулся о табуретку и грохнулся на пол. Уцуро тут же навалился на него сверху и прижал к полу. В ушах звенело, и Хиджиката запоздало понял, что тот заломил его руки за спину и всё-таки связывает запястья.  
— Какого хрена?! Ты можешь мне объяснить? Ты один из этих повёрнутых дегенератов, которые любят помучить? На обычный секс уже не встаёт?   
Уцуро мелко дрожал и тяжело дышал. Хиджиката сплюнул кровь и повернул голову как только мог, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Тот замахнулся, и Хиджиката невольно зажмурился. Но ожидаемого удара не почувствовал.   
Вместо того, Уцуро отпустил его и медленно поднялся на ноги. Лицо его скрылось в тени от свесившихся волос, всклокоченных после драки.  
Хиджиката приподнялся на колени. В итоге он всё равно оказался на коленях перед своим хозяином. Уцуро смотрел на него и ничего не делал. Это только сильнее действовало на нервы — и так уже натянутые, как струны. Это невозможно было терпеть.  
— Ну что стоишь, разве ты не собирался меня избить и отыметь? Что там у тебя по программе? Связать и выпороть? Кляп, зажимы на соски, электроды, что там ещё… — Хиджиката говорил резко и отчаянно, но Уцуро не двигался и не отвечал.  
— Давай же, попробуй. Ты ведь только того и добивался. Может, всё-таки заставишь сапоги лизать? 

Чёлка лезла в глаза, пот заливал лицо, но протереть его Хиджиката не мог. Всё это бесило больше и больше.  
Уцуро так и не отвечал и смотрел теперь почти равнодушно.  
В напряжённой тишине послышалось, как открылась входная дверь. Приблизились шаги, и кто-то вошёл в комнату.  
— Уцуро-сама! Что здесь произошло?!.. Вам нужна помощь? — Оборо торопливо подошёл и обеспокоенно посмотрел на Уцуро.  
Хиджиката хмыкнул — выглядели они неважно: обычно безупречно опрятный Уцуро сейчас был растрёпан, высокий воротник раскрыт на полгруди, на жилете не хватало пуговиц, а шейного платка не было в помине. Один глаз начал опухать — вот будет хороший фингал. Хиджиката и сам, наверное, выглядел не лучше, стоя на коленях, связанный и полуголый в пошлом кожаном прикиде. Он осторожно пощупал языком разбитую губу.   
По всей комнате царил бардак: одно из кресел лежало на боку, перевёрнутые столики и сбитый торшер валялись на полу. Поблёскивали осколки стекла. Хиджиката и не помнил, как это всё получилось.   
Умом он понимал, что сейчас ему придётся несладко — ведь он посмел поднять руку на хозяина. Но на душе почему-то было весело и беззаботно. Наверное, он сошёл с ума.

— Уцуро-сама, дайте я приложу вам компресс, чтобы снять отёк. Простите, что я задержался… — взволнованно проговорил Оборо и потянулся к Уцуро, но тот спокойно отодвинул его.  
— Со мной всё в порядке. Лучше позаботься о нём, будь добр, — он рассеянно кивнул в сторону Хиджикаты.  
— Что? Но…  
— Оборо.  
— Как скажете, Уцуро-сама, — Оборо опустил глаза и послушно повернулся к Хиджикате.   
— Ты что натворил? — в глазах Оборо горело неподдельное возмущение.  
Хиджиката дёрнул плечом и промолчал.  
— Вставай, — после беглого осмотра Оборо решил, что в помощи Хиджиката не нуждается. — Что вам угодно чтобы я с ним сделал, Уцуро-сама?  
— Ничего. Дай ему воды.  
Уцуро устало убрал волосы с лица, развернулся и вышел. Дверь глухо закрылась за ним.  
Оборо хмуро посмотрел на Хиджикату, явно сожалея, что не может его наказать.  
— Хоть бы губную помаду вытер, бесстыжий.  
Хиджиката повесил голову, вспомнив Нобумэ и её поцелуи.   
— Развяжи мне руки. Пожалуйста.  
Оборо покачал головой, но развязал, грубо дёргая узлы. Скомкал в руке безнадёжно испорченный шелковый платок. Потом резко отвернулся и стал прибираться в комнате.  
Хиджиката встал, потянулся и тоже взялся ставить опрокинутую мебель на место. Он не знал, почему избежал наказания, и снова это не приносило облегчения. Хотелось уйти в свою комнату и напиться, но Оборо не заслужил лишнюю работу. Хотелось хотя бы разозлиться хорошенько, но тяжесть в груди не походила на ярость. Он даже не мог понять, почему так пакостно на душе, будто он что-то сделал не так. Потирая ноющие тупой болью виски, Хиджиката молча пытался навести порядок, пока Оборо не вытолкал его из комнаты.

***


	8. Chapter 8

В привычном баре играл привычный спокойный джаз. Хиджиката сидел на обычном месте у деревянной стойки и вглядывался в тёмные глубины третьего стакана виски, но не находил ответа на тягостные мысли.  
Прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как они с Уцуро… подрались? Что это вообще было? Мысли кружились бесплодно. Как странно легко он в тот день сорвался в драку, как легко Уцуро потерял самообладание.  
Все эти дни Уцуро вёл себя холодно и отдалённо — практически не обращал на Хиджикату внимания. По утрам завтракал, надевал тёмные очки, скрывающие фингал, и уходил на весь день, не давал поручений, даже не заговаривал. Оказывается, Хиджиката успел привыкнуть к их общению, к насмешливым улыбкам Уцуро, его непрошибаемой самоуверенности. Ни одно из этих качеств он не назвал бы очаровательным. И всё же.   
Ну и правильно — ублюдок показал своё истинное лицо и избил ни в чём не повинного человека. Блонди славились своей жестокостью, они ни в грош не ставили жизни обычных людей. Хиджиката отпил виски и вспомнил лицо Уцуро тем вечером, когда тот связал и собирался ударить его. Почему он этого не сделал? Почему он больше ничего не сделал, когда Хиджиката был в его власти?

— Йо, аники, — отвлёк его от размышлений Тэцу, подсаживаясь рядом. — Ты заценил новый трек Бансая? Это крышесносно, я прослушал его уже десяток раз подряд!   
“Тот город под подошвой скоро затанцует, йо,   
Поберегись, ведь весь Амой встанет с ног на голову, мальчик мой.”   
— Как же смело, как круто!  
— Круто… — с горечью пробормотал Хиджиката. Все рэперы — революционеры, куда ни плюнь.  
Если бы они были настоящими революционерами с настоящими действенными заговорами, ему бы не пришлось торчать здесь, в рабстве у грёбаного блонди...

— Вот, послушай же!  
“Жизнь уж задолбала - время брать быка за рога!  
Город мой провальный, да я ненормальный головой.  
Пора выбрать идеальный, просоциальный,  
Взмах крыльев экспериментальный…”   
Тэцу помахал бармэну и продолжил взахлёб восторгаться новым треком и рассказывать, как он сам вдохновился написать новый речитатив, а Хиджиката позволил звукам литься мимо ушей.  
— Слушай, ты знаешь про перевоплощения блонди? — он вклинился в первую же паузу в одностороннем потоке слов.  
— Перевоплощения? Ты имеешь в виду имплантацию памяти в клона, если с одним из высших блонди что-то случится?  
Хиджиката кивнул.  
— Ну да, все знают. И я тоже, конечно. Тем более, что Сасаки возглавляет отделение по работе с клонами, мозговые коррекции и имплантации тоже там.  
— Так он важная шишка, что ли?  
— Это влиятельная должность. А ещё благодаря этой технологии в наше время почти нет случаев покушения на жизнь блонди высших рангов. Всё равно они возвращаются как были.  
— Серьёзно? То есть они умирают, но заменяются новыми, будто ничего не случилось? Как это возможно?  
— Ну, это довольно сложный процесс. Подразделение биоинформационных технологий разработало способ сохранять и имплантировать информацию из человеческого мозга — например, память. Не все, а только особо ценные блонди сканируются и сохраняют статус примерно каждый месяц. Ведь у блонди повышенные показатели интеллекта — у них в голове больше информации, чем у обычных людей вроде нас. И памяти больше.  
“Это же каким ценным надо быть, чтобы требовалось сохраняться каждые несколько дней?” — поразился Хиджиката.  
— Вот так дела. Я думал, блонди и так все одинаковые, а они ещё и не умирают. И они правда живут долго и счастливо?  
— Ну да. Иногда происходят несчастные случаи, конечно. От такого никто не защищён. Даже Уцуро.  
— Я слышал, что он умер где-то лет десять назад. Несчастный случай?  
— Да, кажется, я помню, мне было лет семь. Тогда нашумело в новостях, но вроде доказали, что ему просто не повезло. Он получил какую-то тяжёлую травму на одной из своих миссий, и по приказу Альтаны ему назначили эвтаназию и перезагрузили в новое тело. Теперь живёт себе припеваючи, сам знаешь.  
— Да уж, безудержное веселье, а не жизнь, — мрачно заметил Хиджиката.  
— Кстати, насчёт бессмертных песен, зацени вот этот трек от Чёрного Зверя…

Коммуникатор Хиджикаты издал пронзительную трель, и он с облегчением отпросился от прослушивания и очередного потока восторга. На экране высветилось имя Оборо.  
— Да? — спросил Хиджиката.  
— Будь добр, подмени сегодня Оборо в домашних обязанностях, а? — с ленцой протянул голос Такасуги. — Ужин уже приготовлен, думаю, даже ты справишься.  
— Да ты совсем обнаглел…  
Но Такасуги уже говорил с кем-то мимо коммуникатора. Оборо, наверное.  
— Успокойся, всё будет в порядке, Хиджиката обо всём позаботится. Тебе надо почаще расслабляться...  
— Эй, я ещё не согласился… — запротестовал Хиджиката, вслушиваясь в невнятный, но оживлённый спор на другом конце линии. Это вызвало до странного знакомое чувство.  
— Ну вот и хорошо, всё улажено, — наконец сказал в спикер Такасуги. — Ты бы поспешил: босс уже должен быть дома.  
Хиджиката хотел ответить, куда Такасуги сам мог поспешить, но тот уже сбросил звонок.  
Залпом допив виски, он немного помедлил, потом всё же встал.  
— Эй, Тэцу, мне надо идти. Бывай.  
— У тебя дела? — лицо Тэцу немного вытянулось, но он помахал рукой. — До следующего раза, аники. Спецом подберу ещё треков — тебе точно понравится.

*

В прихожей стояла тишина, словно никого не было дома. Видимо, Оборо действительно укатил куда-то с Такасуги. Хиджиката заглянул в тёмную пустую гостиную и прошёл дальше по коридору. В личных покоях Уцуро он тоже не услышал ни звука.   
Через приоткрытую дверь в спальню на пол падал луч света. Там, на постели, лежал Уцуро. Хиджиката прочистил горло и вошёл, но тот не шевельнулся. Подходя ближе, он увидел, что Уцуро спит на боку, слегка согнув ноги и по-детски положив ладонь под щеку. Спит прямо в расстёгнутой рубашке и брюках, будто вырубился, не успев до конца раздеться или выключить свет.   
— Ты не хочешь снять одежду? — попробовал спросить Хиджиката. Но Уцуро не ответил.  
Хиджиката склонился над ним — алкоголем не пахло. Он почувствовал только приятно пряный аромат его волос.   
После всего выпитого в баре Хиджиката решил присесть на минуту на постель, собраться с мыслями. Перекрутившаяся рубашка на Уцуро выглядела неудобно, и он подёргал за край в попытке стащить её до конца, но ничего не вышло. Будить его не хотелось, и Хиджиката оставил одежду на нём, только прикрыл распахнутый край рубашки и пригладил рассыпавшиеся по подушке волосы. Такие же шелковистые на ощупь, как он помнил.  
Перед глазами немного плыло, и в уютном полумраке большая постель выглядела такой удобной, что Хиджиката прилёг. Точнее, опрокинулся на спину. Оказалось даже более удобно, чем он ожидал — не слишком мягко, а в самый раз. Тёмно-серые простыни приятно скользнули под пальцами. Хиджиката понятия не имел, как назывались дорогие ткани, из которых делали элитное постельное бельё. Размышляя на эту тему, он и не заметил, как уснул.

* 

Беззаботно улыбаясь, Хиджиката лежал в тёпле и уюте на душистой зелёной траве под ярко-голубым небом и жмурился на солнце. Ему на грудь вспрыгнул белый кот, тот самый, который жил где-то за пределами двора детдома, порой наведывался к ним, но никогда не давался в руки. Сейчас он не только подошёл вплотную, а ластился вовсю. Пушистый хвост щекотно провёл по шее, и Хиджиката засмеялся и потискал его за мягкие бока. Он убрал от себя хвост, но никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что-то мягкое продолжало щекотать под ухом. Хиджиката потёр шею, повернулся… и проснулся.

Проснулся Хиджиката не в своей комнате. Он рассеянно всматривался в светлый потолок и тёмные стены при неярком освещении, пытаясь понять, где находится. В уютной постели кто-то тёплый лежал рядом, плотно прижавшись и закинув руку ему на грудь, как в те времена, когда он спал не один. Проведя пальцами по шее, Хиджиката набрал горсть длинных волос. Стоп, длинных волос?  
Хиджиката осторожно повернул голову и замер. Внутри похолодело. Рядом с ним безмятежно спал Уцуро — это его волосы щекотали шею.   
Неужели Хиджиката уснул здесь, не просто в чужой постели, а в его постели? Уснул с ним вместе! Он попытался вспомнить предыдущий вечер — не так он много выпил, в конце концов, и ничего особенного в голову не пришло, только усталость и беспокойство. Но с чего бы ему тревожиться, что господин блонди Уцуро, судя по всему, вырубился, еле дойдя до постели? Такие, как он, не болели и не испытывали неудобств. Хиджиката невольно вспомнил сканер и содрогнулся. С виду Уцуро просто спал, тихо дыша без затруднений. Хиджиката пощупал запястье — пульс и температура показались вполне нормальными.  
Хиджиката хотел незаметно выползти из-под его руки и сбежать, но помедлил, вглядываясь в расслабленное во сне лицо Уцуро. Даже во сне уголки его рта были чуть опущены, волосы разметались по лицу и по подушке. Хиджиката попытался выровнять пряди и собрать их вместе одной рукой. Получалось плохо — густые гладкие волосы выскальзывали и путались. Он провёл пальцами, как гребёнкой, по голове Уцуро, но непослушные пряди продолжали щекотно липнуть к шее и лицу. Как они могли так ровно лежать и не путаться днём, а в постели лезть во все стороны? Хиджиката попробовал собрать их снова, раздражённо продёргивая и сминая пальцами шелковистую массу. Уцуро вздохнул во сне и крепко обнял его. Хиджиката вспомнил, как тот улыбался, когда ему причёсывали волосы, и мысленно выругался.  
Вот же чёрт, теперь выбраться незамеченным станет ещё сложнее.

Уцуро снова расслабился во сне, всё ещё обнимая Хиджикату. Явственно ощущались крепкие мускулы рук, груди, бёдер. Приятный запах. Дыхание в шею, от которого разбегались мурашки и разрасталось напряжение по всему телу.  
Уцуро сдвинул ногу поверх бедра Хиджикаты и притёрся к нему пахом. В комнате было слишком жарко, и Хиджиката немного отстранился и толкнул его на спину. Пальцы скользнули по обнажённой груди, — расстёгнутая рубашка полностью распахнулась — Уцуро невнятно пробормотал что-то во сне и повернул голову в сторону.  
Ладонь нечаянно проехалась дальше по тёплой коже. Он же видел Уцуро без рубашки и раньше, тёр его спину в ванне. Почему дотронуться до него полураздетого вызывало такое странное ощущение, такое зудение в кончиках пальцев? Почему так хотелось продолжить эти прикосновения? Как можно возбуждаться от близости человека, которого он ненавидел?  
Хиджиката приподнялся на локте и посмотрел ему в лицо — разглядывая приоткрытые во сне губы, длинные ресницы, растрёпанную светлую чёлку. Под левым глазом всё ещё темнел небольшой синяк. Неужели супер-люди не вылечивались быстрее обычных смертных? Повинуясь бездумному инстинкту, Хиджиката склонился и мягко прикоснулся губами к подбитому глазу, провёл по тонкой коже на щеке.   
Уцуро спит, и ни к чему это не приведёт, мелькнула предательская мысль. Хиджиката невесомо прочертил пальцами линию его губ, представляя, каково было бы поцеловать их, попробовать на вкус, как влажно и горячо должно быть внутри.  
Это было совершенно неправильно — сейчас он должен успокоиться, уйти к себе и забыть об этом, но чем дольше Хиджиката разглядывал Уцуро, тем сложнее было остановиться. Он провёл губами по открытой шеё, по ключице, по ровной груди. Мягко потёр нежный кружок соска, скользнул по гладкой тёплой коже дальше, постепенно добираясь ниже, до живота. Запустив ладонь под рубашку, погладил бок и поясницу, а потом позволил себе спуститься рукой поверх тонкой ткани штанов по крепкой заднице, слегка сжать ягодицу в ладони. Хиджиката потёрся щекой о разогретую во сне кожу на животе, задевая край застёгнутого пояса брюк. С трудом оторвавшись, он прислонился лбом к его груди и постарался отдышаться, совладать с возрастающим возбуждением. Рядом с Уцуро это было невозможно.  
Хиджиката решил уйти, пока не поздно: он приподнялся, чтобы отодвинуться от Уцуро и выбраться из кровати, но натолкнулся на ничего не выражающий взгляд блестящих глаз и замер со смесью сожаления и облегчения.   
Интересно, давно он так наблюдает? По наитию, в каком-то бесшабашном порыве, Хиджиката подался вперёд, не отводя взгляда, обхватил лицо Уцуро ладонями и приник к уголку его рта в коротком поцелуе.

Теперь уже всё закончится, подумал Хиджиката и приготовился выслушать выговор или холодную насмешку. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что его сгребут в объятия и поцелуют, именно так, как ему и хотелось.   
Уцуро перекатился вместе с ним по кровати, навис сверху и поцеловал сначала одними губами, а потом надавил языком, не встретив сопротивления. От глубокого поцелуя потяжелело в паху, и Хиджиката не мог поверить, что всё происходит наяву. Он не успевал ничего обдумать, только отвечал, так же жадно засасывал и проталкивал и скользил языком о язык. Жар во рту передавался по всему телу, зажигал нервные окончания до самых кончиков пальцев.  
Уцуро стиснул его бёдра коленями, свободной рукой схватил за волосы и заставил откинуть голову и подставиться под поцелуй.   
Хиджиката не смог бы сказать, сколько прошло времени, когда Уцуро оторвался от него и медленно облизнулся. Он так и нависал сверху, губы всё ещё жгло от его поцелуев, словно он всё ещё прикасался, всё ещё всасывал и теребил их.  
Хиджиката ждал, что он будет делать дальше, но Уцуро не двигался и смотрел без выражения, словно ждал чего-то. Но и не отодвигался.   
Хиджиката решил не волноваться, а хватать то, что уже в руках, надавил ему на затылок и поцеловал снова. Глаза сами собой прикрылись от удовольствия, от жёстких и в то же время волнующих прикосновений. Одежда мешала, и Хиджиката стянул рубашку с плеч Уцуро, сжал пальцами твёрдые мышцы у основания шеи. Уцуро сдавленно простонал и отстранился. Он поглядел на Хиджикату, сузив глаза, потом привстал на колени по обе стороны его ног, выпрямился и неторопливо стянул рубашку до конца. Хиджиката не мог оторвать взгляд от его плавных движений, легко вздымающейся груди и напряжённого живота — вид почище эротического шоу в любом клубе Мидаса. Взгляд опустился к тёмным штанам, но Уцуро остановился и ждал его. 

Хиджиката запоздало сообразил, что сам всё ещё полностью одет, и начал расстёгивать пуговицы у ворота. Пальцы путались под пристальным взглядом Уцуро, но, к счастью, пуговиц было не много. Хиджиката поёрзал и приподнялся, дёрнул за край сбившейся туники, задрал и снял через голову. Небрежно бросив рубашку в сторону, посмотрел на Уцуро. Тот всё ещё внимательно изучал его. Хиджиката потянулся к застёжке на его брюках, но Уцуро покачал головой и показал на него, отодвинулся и сел напротив. Пока Хиджиката расстёгивал и спускал собственные штаны, открывая натянутые в паху трусы, промелькнула нелепая мысль: понравится ли ему стриптиз, и как это неприступный Уцуро снизошёл до такого. Хиджиката дёрнул головой — слишком он наслушался лекций от Оборо — резко сорвал трусы и с вызовом посмотрел на Уцуро.  
Тот глядел на него из под ресниц, наклонив голову чуть набок. Длинные волосы струились по одному плечу и он машинально зачесал пальцами чёлку со лба, не отрывая взгляда от Хиджикаты.   
Хиджиката хотел придвинуться к нему и продолжить начатое, но Уцуро остановил его жестом.  
— Поласкай себя, — тихо скомандовал он. Всё-таки грёбаный извращенец, подумал Хиджиката, но промолчал.  
— Что это? — удивлённо приподняв бровь, добавил Уцуро.  
— Это? А… это, ну, кольцо, — нехотя пробормотал Хиджиката, прикрывая металлический ободок рукой..  
— Кольцо? Да ты шутишь, — Уцуро негромко рассмеялся — так беззаботно и от души, что даже не пришло в голову обижаться. Хиджиката вздохнул и молчал, пока тот не перестал смеяться. Тогда Уцуро, всё ещё чуть задыхаясь, добавил: — вот уж не ожидал, что ты так буквально воспримешь мои слова.  
— Нихрена я не следовал твоим приказам, — вспыхнул Хиджиката.  
— Теперь уже не важно. Раз так вышло, можем воспользоваться случаем. Мне ещё не приходилось попробовать эти устройства в таком применении, — Уцуро тонко улыбнулся. — Начнём же. Садись передо мной.  
Он передвинулся к изголовью и опёрся о спинку кровати — без видимого дискомфорта от выпуклого узора в переплетении металлических полос. Хиджикату он усадил перед собой, так что тот чувствовал спиной кожу его груди, поясницей — жар его паха сквозь ткань штанов. Этого было мало, чертовски мало.  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься меня связать или…  
— Какой же ты затейник. Тише. Если что, можешь держаться за меня.  
Хиджиката фыркнул, глянув на бёдра Уцуро, сжавшие его по бокам.  
— И что теперь?  
— Поласкай себя, а я помогу. Раздвинь ноги шире.  
— Что за странные игры?  
— Сейчас узнаешь. Ведь ты хотел получить со мной удовольствие.

Больше всего Хиджиката хотел снова поцеловать, подмять под себя и вставить ему, сжимая за упругие ягодицы. Но в то же время стало любопытно, что именно Уцуро затеял. Всегда можно дать по морде, если перейдёт границы… только понять, где эти границы, становилось всё сложнее, когда его присутствие, дыхание у шеи, голос у самого уха разжигали жар в теле и мутили разум.  
Хиджиката взялся за полувставший член и лениво продёрнул в кулаке. Уцуро положил свою чуть более светлую ладонь поверх его, коснулся пальцами к кольцу, и по металлической поверхности пробежали и погасли разноцветные огоньки.   
Другой рукой Уцуро несильно потянул его за волосы, заставив откинуть голову назад и немного в сторону, и поцеловал в чувствительное место у основания шеи. С силой втянул кожу в рот, почти до боли, наверняка оставляя следы. Одновременно он медленно дрочил ему — приятно, хоть и не совсем то, чего хотел Хиджиката. Его удивило, когда Уцуро вдруг переместил руку и начал поглаживать по внутренней стороне бедра. Но тут же стало не до вопросов, потому что кольцо на члене завибрировало, и от него пошли пульсирующие волны — они разбегались по всему телу и отдавали жаром в паху. Хиджиката выпрямился от неожиданности, а Уцуро положил подбородок ему на плечо, погладил обеими руками по груди и бокам, словно успокаивая его, и крепче прижал к себе.

Стимуляция от кольца то нарастала, то убывала в непредсказуемом ритме, полностью вставший член словно сгорал и требовал больше. Стараясь не дёргать бёдрами, Хиджиката сжал кулак сильнее.  
— Не бойся, кольцо не даст тебе кончить слишком рано, — прошептал Уцуро. — Теперь не трогай себя. Держись за меня и смотри.  
Он развёл колени Хиджикаты шире и положил его руки себе на бёдра. Потом обхватил подбородок и погладил пальцами губы. Хиджиката впустил их в рот, облизывая и посасывая, выгнулся всем телом и откинулся ему на грудь.   
Уцуро медленно вытащил пальцы и обвёл мокрыми подушечками головку, надавил ногтем на отверстие. Хиджиката не смог подавить стон.  
— Не сдерживайся… кричи, если хочешь.  
— И-извращенец… — от кольца пошла новая нарастающая волна, и слова потерялись на судорожном вдохе.  
Хиджиката дёрнулся — слишком много ощущений обрушивались и наслаивались друг на друга. Уцуро целовал и покусывал в шею, гладил по груди и бокам, царапал ногтями, беспощадно задевая соски. Внутри разгорался пожар, но нечем было его затушить. Член одиноко покачивался в пустом воздухе, мышцы изнывали от напряжения.  
Рука сама потянулась, чтобы подрочить наконец, но Уцуро настойчиво убрал её и положил снова себе на бедро.  
— Ещё рано. Если сейчас я сделаю так, — от шёпота у самого уха пробежал колкий холодок. Уцуро дотронулся до кольца, что-то неуловимо изменилось, и искорки заплясали перед глазами. Хиджиката задрожал и кончил бы, но кольцо сжалось, и он прикусил губу, чтобы не закричать.  
— В кольце высшая разработка биоэлектроники наших лабораторий... оно прекрасно чувствует момент, когда необходимо увеличить давление... но не перекрывает кровообращение дольше нужного… не то что примитивные игрушки для секса… а то ведь можно причинить вред деликатным органам, — голос Уцуро звучал прерывисто, его горячее дыхание щекотало шею.  
— Хорошо... ты испытал, и-игрушку... теперь дай мне кончить...  
— О нет, потерпи ещё немного, и тогда оргазм будет гораздо мощнее.

На этот раз Хиджиката не чувствовал вибраций, а по члену словно водили ледяные пальцы, пробегали по коже, под кожей по всему телу. Он подрагивал и извивался от этих прикосновений. Капли пота щекотно сползали по лбу, по груди и бокам. Уцуро обнимал его сзади, такой горячий, и длинно слизывал пот со слишком чувствительной шеи. Каждое движение заставляло Хиджикату вздрагивать. Ощущения наполняли его, как чашу. Казалось, всё тело вибрировало, уже не различая ни жара, ни холода. Чаша переполнилась, нервы перемкнуло, но кольцо снова не дало разрядиться.  
Задыхаясь, как после долгого бега, Хиджиката повернул голову и попытался поймать губами губы Уцуро, чтобы утолить хоть часть жажды, но тот не дался и удержал его на месте.  
Он оставался совсем близко и крепко обнимал, Хиджиката чувствовал его дыхание, но не мог дотянуться до его лица, от этого хотелось выть.  
— Потерпи, скоро будет наслаждение, какое тебе и не снилось, — низкий голос Уцуро тонул в шуме в ушах, в бешеном стуке сердца, который отдавался по всему телу. Яркие точки плясали перед глазами и превращались в чёрные пятна — как кружащие в воздухе перья.  
Хиджиката потерялся в потоке времени и не знал, как долго пробыл в объятиях Уцуро. Даже когда он пытался довести себя до разрядки рукой, кольцо безжалостно не позволяло кончить.  
Отчаянно хотелось втолкнуться в Уцуро, чтобы горячее тело приняло и сжало по всей длине, трахнуть в рот языком и так, спаявшись вместе, избавиться от жгучего, невыносимого давления.  
Хиджиката повернулся и схватил его за плечи. Руки мелко дрожали. Перед глазами всё плыло, но он рассмотрел раскрасневшиеся щёки и лихорадочно блестящие глаза Уцуро.  
— Не могу больше терпеть. Хватит уже, — выдавил Хиджиката. Горло саднило и голос осип. — Хватит этих игр.  
Он запустил пальцы во влажные светлые волосы и сгрёб пряди в кулак, повернув голову Уцуро удобнее, поцеловал как хотел. Задевая губы зубами, Хиджиката двигался грубовато и жёстко, резко толкался языком. Навалился и вдавил Уцуро в спинку кровати, бесцеремонно сжал его член — напряжённый и горячий, прямо сквозь штаны. Продолжая напористо целовать, тёр по ткани от головки до основания, а Уцуро откинул голову, подставляясь и позволяя ему.  
Хиджиката дождался пока его дыхание не начало меняться, и прижался пахом к бедру. Он мог бы кончить уже сейчас, если бы не это чёртово кольцо.   
Вместо того он мягко обхватил губами нижнюю губу Уцуро и сменил ритм. Сделав поцелуй тягучим и медленным, ослабил жёсткую хватку в волосах и погладил пальцами затылок и шею. Уцуро прикрыл глаза и чуть слышно простонал ему в рот. Потребовалось только чуть сжать кулак, и он содрогнулся в оргазме.   
Хиджиката уложил его на постель, и, глядя на расслабленную улыбку и осоловелый вид, подумал, что так и останется с болезненным стояком. Но Уцуро протянул руку и сделал небольшое движение пальцами по кольцу.   
— ...отключил программу, — невнятно сказал он и погладил от кольца до головки. Ресницы дрогнули и снова сонно опустились. — Это приятнее, чем я ожидал… Надо будет попробовать ещё...  
— Ты что… первый раз?.. — в изумлении уставился на него Хиджиката.  
Уцуро ласково улыбнулся и сжал руку — даже лёгкого обхвата в тёплой ладони оказалось достаточно. Выгибаясь мучительной дугой, Хиджиката ахнул и зажмурился, когда его обожгло горячим потоком. Утопая в остром, почти мучительном облегчении, он потерялся в удовольствии на грани боли. В глазах померкло, и он бессильно рухнул на Уцуро. 

Опомнился Хиджиката некоторое время спустя, чувствуя, как Уцуро спихивает его с себя.  
— Ну что, очнулся? Можешь идти.  
— А?  
— Твои услуги сегодня больше не требуются, — Уцуро взглянул на него с равнодушным видом и отвернулся. Он сидел очень прямо на постели, среди хаоса смятых тёмных простыней и разбросанных подушек. Пятна от пота и светлые брызги уже потемнели и слились с тёмно-серой тканью.  
Всё хорошее настроение мгновенно улетучилось.  
Хиджиката медленно встал, собрал с пола одежду и вышел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.   
Чего можно ожидать от блонди? Все они одинаковые — чёрствые извращенцы, которым только использовать других в своё удовольствие. И Уцуро такой же. Перепихнулся и выставил за дверь, как никчёмную проститутку.  
Зря Хиджиката позволил себе думать о нём иначе, даже на минуту. Позволил себе видеть в его взгляде что-то, кроме насмешки и превосходства. 

Заперевшись в комнате, Хиджиката в сердцах выбросил скомканную одежду в бак для грязного белья.  
Ни горячие струи душа, ни резкие движения не помогли стереть ощущения с кожи. Вода не могла смыть вкус поцелуев Уцуро, это заставляло злиться ещё сильнее.   
Выпив несколько жгучих глотков виски прямо из горла бутылки, Хиджиката упал в свою холодную постель. Благо, он так вымотался, что быстро провалился в сон.

***


	9. Chapter 9

По контрасту с настроением Хиджикаты, следующее утро выдалось ярким и солнечным. За завтраком Уцуро вёл себя как обычно: беззаботно улыбался, пока читал новости, будто ничего не случилось.  
Только Оборо иногда бросал на Хиджикату зверские взгляды — ведь это он прибирался в комнате Уцуро и менял постельное бельё. Эх, если бы ты был дома вчера, ничего бы не случилось, хмуро подумал Хиджиката.   
— Представьте себе, с севера идёт ранняя полоса штормов, похоже, в следующем месяце упадут запасы зерновых… — как ни в чём не бывало вещал Уцуро. — А! Вот интересно. Тоширо, ты знаешь, наша команда отправилась на межпланетный чемпионат по бейсболу...   
Хиджиката не знал и не интересовался бейсболом, но от него и не требовалось ответа. Он мрачно переглянулся с Оборо, и оба промолчали, каждый в своих чёрных мыслях.  
— Наша команда слабовата, — с сожалением продолжал Уцуро. — Они не пройдут даже в полуфинал. Если бы дела позволяли мне отлучиться с планеты — своими глазами увидеть игру ведущих команд...

После завтрака Хиджиката получил лаконичное сообщение от Такасуги: “Жду в офисе”.  
Вот и славно, можно будет отыграться за вчерашнее. Заодно и избежать нотаций от Оборо.  
С чувством облегчения Хиджиката быстро собрался и ушёл, пока Оборо помогал Уцуро одеться перед работой.

*

— Ну что, мир не рухнул от одного вечера, что Оборо отсутствовал на посту? — осведомился Такасуги, развалившись в своём кресле.  
Хиджиката помедлил, мысленно подбирая слова.  
— Я тебе не мальчик на побегушках, чтобы прикрывать свидания.  
— Разве? Я-то думал, тебя как раз определили мне в помощники, — насмешливо улыбнулся Такасуги.  
— Помощник по рабочим делам, а не по устройству личной жизни.  
— Какой ты скучный. Разве ты не справился с суперсложной задачей приглядеть за безопасностью и правильным питанием босса?   
— Дело не в том, справился я или нет, а в твоей наглости — так меня подставить.  
— В чём дело, неужели что-то случилось? — Такасуги приподнял бровь и заинтересованно взглянул на Хиджикату. — Что-то у тебя с боссом, м-м-м? Дай угадаю, он втянул тебя в полуночный марафон по бейсболу, и теперь ты зол на меня?  
Разговор шёл в каком-то неверном направлении, и Хиджиката устало поморщился, вспоминая подобные разборки с Гинтоки. Ещё один без стыда и совести, способный уболтать кого угодно.   
— Зачем ты меня звал?  
Такасуги многозначительно ухмыльнулся.  
— Да есть одно дело, надо связаться и переговорить с несколькими бандами, и я подумал, по твоему профилю как раз подходит.  
— А почему ты не попросил Бансая?  
— Поехали, и увидишь, — уклончиво улыбнулся Такасуги.

Они сели в просторную машину: дорогую, хоть и невзрачную по сравнению с машиной Уцуро. За рулём сидела девица в вызывающем прикиде из красной кожи, с хвостом, выкрашенным в бледно-розовый.  
Она глянула раз на Хиджикату, а после не обращала на него внимания. Вела она резко, дёрганно, обгоняла другие машины и часто меняла ряды — приходилось держаться за сиденье, чтобы не кидало туда-сюда.  
Такасуги смотрел в окно как ни в чём не бывало, и Хиджиката решил тактично промолчать.

Когда машина остановилась у знакомого бара, Хиджиката нахмурился. Хост-клуб “Улыбка” был излюбленным местечком у некоторых членов Шинсенгуми. Не в качестве клиентов, конечно: они делали доставки или работали охранниками, но ему в любом случае не хотелось их сейчас встретить.  
— Что ты задумал? С кем тут встреча?  
— Зайдём, и увидишь, — тонко улыбнулся Такасуги. — Не волнуйся, я договорился встретиться один на один.  
— И привёл меня?  
Такасуги улыбнулся шире и подтолкнул Хиджикату из машины.

Самый пик для хост-клуба наступал после захода солнца. Однако Мидас не зря назывался городом бесконечных удовольствий, городом, который никогда не спал. Вот и в обеденное время многие заведения принимали гостей. В дневном свете не так эффектно играли краски неоновых вывесок, но у парадного входа в приземистое здание клуба был чистый и ухоженный вид, пестрели цветы в контейнерах.   
В просторном полупустом зале за столиками сидели несколько парочек. Такасуги уверенно прошёл к столику у стены, где уже сидел человек. Увидев неповторимые белесые лохмы, Хиджиката негромко выругался. Но отступать было поздно, потому что Гинтоки уже повернулся и увидел их. Его глаза удивлённо расширились, но он быстро оправился и изобразил обычную кислую мину.  
— А, это ты Хиджиката-кун? Я думал ты свалил в отпуск на Багамскую Туманность, — лениво протянул он. — Даже не угостил меня парфе на прощание… я обиделся, между прочим.  
— Я так и подумал, что тебя слишком сильно приложили по голове в тот раз.  
— Я так скучал, пока ты купался в роскоши, — продолжил Гинтоки, театрально заламывая руки. — А ты бросил меня и даже ни разу не выплатил алименты. Забыл, сколько жрут эти дети?  
— Я тут покурю, пока вы закончите своё трогательное воссоединение… — сказал Такасуги со скучающим видом, действительно неспешно набил тонкую трубку и закурил.  
Гинтоки многострадально вздохнул.  
— Ну что тебе надо, Низкосуги? Может, отвалишь и дашь поговорить?   
— Ладно, я своё слово сдержал. Остальное за тобой, — Такасуги поднялся из-за стола и, уже отходя, добавил: — Пойду покурю минут десять в более приятной компании, и тогда поедем дальше.   
Хиджиката озадаченно проследил, как Такасуги устроился за столиком у другой стены зала, где к нему тут же услужливо подошла девушка с напитком. 

— Какого хрена ты встречаешься с Такасуги?..  
— Что ты делаешь с Такасуги? — прервал Гинтоки, пристально глядя на Хиджикату. — Ты знаешь, кто он такой?  
— Да ты его знаешь получше меня, как я посмотрю, — растерянность Хиджикаты сменилась раздражением. — Какого хрена тут творится, болван? В чём ты замешан?  
— Это мои слова.  
— Я первый спросил!  
— Я лучше любого знаю, какой он заноза в заднице! Готов поставить парфэ.  
— Чего?!  
— Ещё в Гардиане вечно совал свой нос куда не надо.  
— Кто он тебе вообще? Только не говори, что вы друзья детства…  
— Не скажу. А с тебя парфэ, Хиджиката-кун, — Гинтоки опустил подбородок на руки и торжествующе посмотрел на Хиджикату.  
— Серьёзно, во что ты впутал ребят? У Такасуги какие-то мутные планы.  
Гинтоки окинул его быстрым нечитаемым взглядом.  
— Ты знаешь о его планах?  
— По большей части намёки. Скоро будет какое-то крупное событие, которое якобы изменит расклад в Кересе, и он набирает группу поддержки. Но я ему не доверяю.  
— Ты лучше скажи, где пропадал всё это время. Выглядишь неважно — не выспался? Нашёл себе сахарного папочку в Танагуре и всю ночь кувыркался?  
Гинтоки накрыл руку Хиджикаты своей и мягко погладил запястье подушечкой большого пальца. Хиджиката вздрогнул и резко выдернул руку из его хватки.  
— Ты как спермотоксикозный подросток — только об этом и думаешь. Задрал уже своими пошлыми подковырками!  
— Да пошутил я. А ты и правда какой-то нервный.  
— Нормальный я, — Хиджиката заставил себя ровным движением достать сигарету и закурил. — А теперь рассказывай, какого хрена мутишь тут с Такасуги и зачем впутал меня.  
— Да так, он подкатывал, как и к тебе — собирает людей на какую-то движуху. Вряд ли это будет простым сборищем рэперов. Сегодня обещал показать кое-что интересное. Я и не знал, что он тебя приведёт.  
— Ты думаешь, на него можно положиться? — с сомнением спросил Хиджиката. Уж очень странно тот себя вёл по отношению к своему боссу. А если Такасуги готов предать Уцуро, то чего стоит предать какую-то банду простых полукровок? — Конечно, перемены к лучшему для Кереса звучит стояще, если у него вправду дельный план.  
— Сложно сказать. Такасуги всегда был себе на уме. Хрен знает, что он замышляет на самом деле, — сказал Гинтоки задумчиво. — Говорит, у него есть союзники, группировка Харусамэ, с кораблями, оружием, технологией. Его план — провести диверсию, устроить заварушку крупного масштаба, чтобы они смогли проникнуть через планетарную систему защиты с оружием и вмешаться в разборки здесь на Амой. А дальше они помогут против сил Синдиката.  
— Хм, с таким подкреплением действительно можно что-то сделать. Только бы не променять одних хозяев на других, — нахмурился Хиджиката.   
— Да что космические наёмники и пираты забыли на Амой? Думаю, они скорее ищут дружественный порт, место для торговли и отдыха, чем головную боль правления планетой.  
— Сложно доверять тем, кто наживается за счёт других воровством и насилием. С Амой мало что экспортируется, кроме наших технологий. Сюда приезжают туристы, тратят деньги на развлечения. Что, если пираты рассчитывают отжать часть заработков Мидаса?  
— Уж кто, как не Такасуги, умеет уболтать и договориться в свою пользу. И с пиратами справится, — усмехнулся Гинтоки.  
— Но как они прорвутся через защитную систему? Ведь на Амой не пускают никого с оружием.  
— Я так понял, что он рассчитывает, что если достаточно громкая заварушка вмешает, к примеру, соседнюю федерацию, то властям придётся впустить на Амой вооружённую делегацию для расследования и переговоров. Окошко ненадолго откроется, и Харусамэ улучат момент, чтобы приземлиться со своими силами.  
— Вот так хитрожопый план…  
— Такасуги хитрожопый парень, это точно.  
— А ребята как настроены?  
— Ребята пойдут за тобой, что бы ты ни решил, ты же знаешь.  
Хиджиката вздохнул и потёр переносицу. Как же решить за всех, когда он даже не мог решить за себя. Почему так сложно поддержать переворот, чтобы обычным людям лучше жилось? Разве это предательство? Грёбаные блонди были паразитами, которые жировали в роскоши за счёт страданий и нищеты полукровок. Они не заслуживали жалости. Раньше у него не возникло бы сомнений, но почему теперь он не мог решиться действовать? Почему перед глазами вставало задумчивое лицо Уцуро, и Хиджиката не мог его ненавидеть?

— Эй, ты уверен, что в порядке? — Голос Гинтоки прозвучал словно издалека. — Не давай промыть себе мозги этим искусственным ублюдкам. Только слово скажи, и я помогу выбраться хоть из змеиного гнезда.  
— Всё в порядке.  
Хиджиката не собирался впутывать Гинтоки. Пусть у него каша в голове — сам разберётся. Хиджиката всегда разбирался в своих проблемах сам.

— Йо, пташечки, договорились? — Такасуги не спеша подошёл к их столу.  
Гинтоки окинул его скучающим взглядом, поднял руку и позвал девушку:  
— Принесите два парфэ за его счёт!  
— Пойдём, Хиджиката.  
Хиджиката встал и махнул Гинтоки рукой.  
— Увидимся.  
Такасуги молчал по пути до машины, и заговорил, только когда они сели:  
— Ну что, решили?  
— К тебе много вопросов, чтоб ты знал.  
— Как же иначе, — усмехнулся Такасуги. — Спрашивай.

***

В тот вечер Хиджиката долго мерял шагами свою небольшую комнату. Размышления утомили его, но он всё не мог найти покоя, не мог остановиться.  
Такасуги рассказал больше о предстоящей операции, рискованной, но, судя по его ответам, хорошо продуманной. Чем больше Хиджиката слушал, тем яснее становилось, что он не мог с чистой совестью отказаться. Не мог не поддержать действия, которые с большой вероятностью улучшат жизни многих людей. Освободят его от ненавистного рабства.  
Раньше подобный шанс наполнил бы его энергией, жаждой действовать. Почему теперь он был подавлен, почему не испытывал должной радости?  
Уставший физически и морально, Хиджиката решил принять душ, расслабиться, а то и уснуть после.

Вода струилась по лицу, по закрытым векам, по груди и животу. Хиджиката подступил ближе к стене и опёрся руками, стараясь отвлечься на успокаивающие ощущения, стараясь не думать ни о чём.   
Непрошенное воображение нарисовало Уцуро в потоке воды. Как длинные льняные пряди липнут мокрыми верёвками к плечам и скользкой бледной спине, когда Хиджиката толкает его лицом к белой стене. Как он прогибается в пояснице, выставив крепкие, подтянутые ягодицы. Как Хиджиката проводит по ним намыленными руками и трётся пахом, член скользит по расселине между ними. Как гладко входит по самое кольцо, и как жар растекается по всему телу. Как Уцуро выгибается, когда Хиджиката наматывает его густые волосы на кулак и тянет к себе. Как напрягаются мышцы его живота в ответ на прикосновения ладони, и как он откидывает голову и стонет, когда Хиджиката продёргивает его член в руке, ласкает и трахает размеренными глубокими толчками. Как Уцуро подаётся навстречу, и Хиджиката наклоняется и собирает губами влагу с его спины — капли воды и солёного пота…  
Уже не в силах терпеть, Хиджиката повернулся и упёрся спиной о стену, в несколько резких движений кончил. Он откинул голову назад, не открывая глаз, и не смотрел, как потоки воды смывают с его тела, уносят в сточные трубы следы его желания. Не оставалось сил стыдиться своих фантазий.  
Хиджиката не мог ничего с собой поделать. Не мог выкинуть его из головы и не мог отрицать, что этот гребаный блонди постоянно вторгается в его мысли. Что он настолько привлекает его, вопреки всем принципам и логике. Наверное, это просто последствие долгого недотраха и внешности Уцуро, которая лучше бы подошла секс-дроиду.   
Да, именно так.   
Ведь у блонди не может быть чувств, как у нормальных людей. Этот грёбаный извращенец уже показал, как к нему относится.   
Если против него замышляют переворот его же подчинённые, у него не может быть настоящих близких. Если заговор состоится и операция пройдёт удачно, жизни стольких людей изменятся к лучшему. А такой, как Уцуро, — если он погибнет, то компьютеры и высокие технологии всё равно вернут его даже с той стороны смерти. Вернут или не вернут — Хиджиката больше не увидит его: он будет свободен.   
Незачем жалеть Уцуро, сожалеть о нём.   
Выбор между ним и ребятами в Шинсенгуми: Гинтоки, Сого, Заки и остальными, и тысячами других людей в Кересе — не выбор вообще.  
Хиджиката сделал воду похолоднее и потёр лицо. Плоть успокоилась, но в душе всё не переставали роиться сомнения. Никаких доводов не хватало, чтобы унять гадкое тревожное чувство.  
Выйдя из душа, Хиджиката наскоро обтёрся полотенцем и набросил его на плечи. Всё ещё вытирая голову, он распахнул дверь и не глядя прошёл в свою комнату.  
На его постели, закинув ногу на ногу, расположился Уцуро.   
— Какого хрена... Что ты делаешь в моей комнате?  
— Вообще-то это моя квартира, — мягко ответил Уцуро. — Я просто ждал, пока ты выйдешь из душа. 

Капли стекали с влажных волос и щекотно падали на плечи, но Хиджиката не двигался, даже чтобы прикрыть свою наготу. Уцуро окинул взглядом почти пустую обстановку в комнате и снова посмотрел на него.  
— Зачем ты меня ждал? — наконец прервал тишину Хиджиката.  
Уцуро слегка нахмурил брови.  
— Зачем же… — Он задумчиво потёр подбородок и, кивнув самому себе, открыто встретил взгляд Хиджикаты. — Хочу заняться с тобой сексом.   
— Сексом?  
— В прошлый раз ты был таким пылким — я подумал, ты не откажешься.  
— Разве мне можно отказаться? Разве у меня есть право выбирать — которому из капризов хозяина повиноваться? Какие услуги ты хочешь от меня?  
Бросив полотенце на пол, Хиджиката в пару шагов пересёк комнату, грубо повалил Уцуро на спину и вклинил колено между ног. Злость вскипела и готова была выплеснуться — вот он, виновник всего, прямо перед ним.  
Уцуро удивлённо посмотрел на него и не сопротивлялся. Небось, не ожидал, что пет не будет паинькой, не станет стелиться под ним ковриком. Не прогнётся под ним по мановению руки.   
Хиджиката резко дёрнул его за ворот и рывком расстегнул молнию на рубашке до пояса.   
— Хочешь знать какой секс у полукровок? — Прорычал он. — Давай покажу. 

Хиджиката грубо расстегнул на нём штаны и резко стянул до середины бёдер.  
— Хочешь знать, как после ваших драгоценных детдомов пацан даёт более сильным за краюху хлеба, чтобы не сдохнуть от голода? За угол в разрушенном доме, потому что ему больше негде жить? За место шестёрки в трущобной банде ради защиты от других банд? Чтобы когда-нибудь ему давали очередные пацаны?  
С каждой фразой он жёстко давил ладонью на грудь Уцуро.  
— У тебя бы встал, чтобы нагнуть в грязной подворотне и отодрать мальчишку? Или смотреть, как делают это твои дружки — по очереди или сообща? — Хиджиката наклонился ближе, в лицо Уцуро. — Никто в жизни не прикасался к твоей лилейной заднице, ты живёшь тут в шикарном дворце, в своём красивом чистом городе, и тебя не заботит судьба второсортных полукровок, для тебя мы не лучше животных! Так давай наглядно покажу, каково это, раз тебе так любопытны твари из Кереса!  
Уцуро смотрел на него со странным, тоскливым выражением и не отвечал.  
Хиджиката ещё раз тряхнул его и резко отстранился. Он сел на кровать — рядом, но не касаясь — и бессильно опустил голову в ладони. Ярость застилала глаза, и всё равно он не мог выполнить угрозу. 

Уцуро приподнялся на локте и рассматривал его.  
— Такое случилось с тобой?  
— Нет… мне повезло.  
Всё могло бы повернуться гораздо хуже, если бы старик Кондо не выручил его, не подал идею сформировать свою банду.  
— В тебе столько гордости, негодования… Зачем ты ввязался в это, зачем предложил себя, если тебе настолько противно?  
— Больше мне нечем платить, а в долгу я не останусь. Я думал, блонди только того и надо.  
— Ты думал, я хочу экзотический секс? Унижения окружающих? Неужели у вас там до сих пор так считают? Верят диким слухам?  
— Посмотри на Мидас, на развлечения твоих дружков. Это не просто слухи.  
— Но разве у тебя нет навыков, чтобы отработать по-другому? Чему ты учился в школе?  
— Будто ты не в курсе, чему нас учат в школе. И как полезны потом эти знания, когда нас выпирают в трущобы ни с чем в тринадцать лет.   
— Я... не помню. Кажется, я не был там последние десять лет, — Уцуро задумался, озадаченно хмурясь. — Как странно.   
— Где? Ведь мы встретились на окраине Мидаса, совсем недавно.  
— В детских приютах, в Гардиане… — рассеянно произнёс Уцуро. Он смотрел вдаль, словно пытался что-то вспомнить, а потом резко втянул воздух и зажмурился от боли.  
— Эй, с тобой всё в порядке?  
— ...в порядке, — пробормотал Уцуро, потирая висок. — Теперь приют…  
Быстро оправившись, он сел прямо и задумчиво провёл рукой по волосам.  
— Поверь мне, я не собирался заставлять или унижать тебя, — Уцуро посмотрел на него и продолжил: — Раз тебе это противно, то и говорить не о чем.   
Он отвернулся и начал натягивать штаны. Хиджикату обожгло стыдом. Неужели он накрутил себя, так злился всё это время — без повода? Ведь если подумать, Уцуро никогда не унижал его, не домогался, не заставлял против воли. Тот человек, с которым Хиджиката прожил почти месяц, не наслаждался жестокостью и чужими страданиями. Но разве он не вершина и олицетворение бесчеловечного порядка, который так ненавидел Хиджиката? Разве не он несёт ответственность за всё? Или же он тоже лишь фигура на чьём-то игровом поле? Может быть, Хиджиката обошёлся с ним несправедливо.  
При мысли, что Уцуро сейчас уйдёт, вот так, с безжизненным взглядом, с этой неправдой холодно повисшей между ними, болезненно сжалось в груди. Неужели Хиджиката всё испортил? А чего он, собственно, хотел?

— Погоди… я… ты мне не противен, — тихо сказал Хиджиката. Он придвинулся и положил руку Уцуро на плечо. — Я был слишком грубым. У тебя болит голова, так? Давай я сделаю массаж, это поможет. Кажется, тут в ванной было массажное масло...  
Уцуро безучастно кивнул.  
Хиджиката торопливо отыскал бутылочку с маслом, нетронутую среди склянок в шкафчике. Уцуро всё ещё сидел на краю кровати, прямо, будто вот-вот встанет, но не двигался с места. Хиджиката устроился у него за спиной, собрал и перекинул гладкие волосы через плечо, мимолётно вдохнув приятный аромат. Начиная с плеч, мягко прошёлся по напряжённым мышцам спины, помассировал вдоль позвоночника, потом вверх по шее. Потом он принялся за массаж для облегчения головной боли. Придерживая одной рукой за лоб, он аккуратно и ритмично надавливал пальцами по голове, растирая и проходясь круговыми движениями по точкам, как указывали в обучающем курсе, который он нашёл в библиотеке. Сначала сзади, у основания черепа, потом сверху, потом между бровями, наконец, мягко нажимая по скулам.  
По мере того, как Хиджиката работал над ним, Уцуро заметно расслабился. Они устроились удобнее, сидя посередине кровати. Хиджиката спустил расстёгнутую рубашку с одного плеча Уцуро, чтобы проработать там мышцы и снять напряжение, и тот сам стряхнул её до конца. Вспоминая инструктаж, Хиджиката разогрел немного масла в ладонях и нащупывал и растирал ключевые точки на спине и шее.  
Он увлёкся массажем — решением сложной, но доступной задачи. Куда проще отслеживать напряжение мышц, реакции на разные прикосновения и степень нажима, чем обдумывать, как быть дальше с этим блонди, что ему сказать.   
Разбираться, находить слова и объясняться совсем не хотелось — куда приятнее просто чувствовать тепло его присутствия, прикосновениями приносить облегчение, может быть, даже удовольствие. Уцуро ничего не говорил, но и не уходил. Это вселяло надежду.   
Хотелось зайти дальше, ласкать и трогать его — в приличных и неприличных местах. Хиджиката сглотнул, вспоминая ощущение губ, привкус кожи на языке. Но мог ли он поцеловать его теперь?  
Выдохнув, Хиджиката пересел лицом к лицу с Уцуро и стал массировать по верху плеч и вдоль ключиц. Он сосредоточенно смотрел туда, где работали его пальцы, и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда тот наклонился вперёд и поцеловал его.  
Хиджиката удивлённо поднял глаза — Уцуро опустил ресницы и мягко прижимался губами. Очень осторожно Хиджиката приоткрыл рот и скользнул языком навстречу. Придерживая и поглаживая за затылок, он углубил тягучий, неспешный поцелуй, и что-то отпустило внутри.   
Нужных слов не было, но слова и не были нужны. 

Уцуро притянул ближе и обнял его, потом мягко опустил на спину, продолжая размеренно целовать.   
Его лицо оставалось в тени, а волосы окружали голову светлым ореолом. Остро накатило желание, и Хиджиката обхватил ногами Уцуро и посмотрел на него, пропуская между пальцев гладкие пряди.  
Уцуро поцеловал его в шею, в ключицы, погладил по бокам и бёдрам. От чувственных прикосновений всё сильнее разгорался огонь внутри.  
— Мне нравятся твоя необузданная независимость и свобода духа, твоя гордость. Никогда бы не хотел видеть твою волю сломленной, — тихо сказал Уцуро. — Хочу наслаждаться тобой, доводить тебя до необыкновенных высот удовольствия, но только если ты позволишь.   
Почувствовав его дыхание, движение губ по коже, Хиджиката зажмурился и длинно выдохнул.   
Можно ли верить своим ушам? Когда Уцуро находился так близко, обнимал так нежно, это было так хорошо, что совершенно не хотелось ему отказывать. Никто из прежних партнёров не вызывал в Хиджикате подобной реакции. Не вызывал непреодолимого желания свернуть горы, чтобы согреть его, чтобы сделать ему так же хорошо.  
Обрывки тех возражений и неприязни, которые раньше тревожили его, теперь казались ничтожными и незначительными. В этот момент он мог бы бросить всё на свете и просто быть с ним — без прошлого или будущего.   
Даже если для Уцуро он лишь мимолётное развлечение. Даже если совсем скоро Хиджиката сам предаст Уцуро.  
Разве возможно большее в этом мире, для таких людей, как они — противоположных во всём?   
Мысли пронеслись бурным вихрем, оставив его потрясённым, полным невыразимой тоски.   
Хиджиката притянул Уцуро ближе, всматриваясь в лицо, потерялся в тёмно-вишнёвых глазах.  
— Делай со мной что хочешь. Хочу, чтобы тебе понравилось, — наконец признался он.  
Уцуро серьёзно посмотрел на него.  
— И ты ничем не ограничиваешь меня?   
— Можешь хоть связать, хоть что.  
— Нет, — Уцуро прочесал пальцами сквозь густую чёлку Хиджикаты, отвёл волосы со лба. — Сейчас не время для игр. То, чего я хочу, совсем простая вещь.   
— Ладно, — кивнул Хиджиката. Голова немного кружилась, словно он не лежал в постели, а стоял на краю парапета самой высокой башни Танагуры.

Обычно Хиджиката не увлекался прелюдиями, предпочитая бодрый секс с быстрой разрядкой. Уцуро же двигался не спеша. Он сосредоточенно поглаживал — за его пальцами вслед расползались тёплые волны. Разглядывал, ласкал по бокам и груди, по животу и бёдрам.   
Хиджиката изнывал от нетерпения. Он потянулся снова расстегнуть штаны на Уцуро, в этот раз аккуратно, и тот позволил ему стянуть с него оставшуюся одежду. Впервые Хиджиката увидел его полностью обнажённым. Не задумываясь, он поднялся на колени и притянул его к себе, поцеловал в плечо, с нажимом погладил по спине, ягодицам.  
Он смутно помнил, что совсем недавно согласился подчиниться любому желанию Уцуро. Он и теперь не препятствовал бы, но просто не мог сдержать порыв прижаться, гладить и ласкать везде, куда мог дотянуться. В ответ тот требовательно целовал его в шею, теребил короткие волосы на затылке.  
Перекатываясь по постели в тесных объятиях, они тёрлись и толкались друг о друга — то медленно и нежно, то настойчиво и жёстко.   
Уцуро оказался сверху, вдавил его бёдра в матрас, но ничего не делал, только распалял невесомыми поцелуями. Не вытерпев, Хиджиката сгрёб его за волосы, притянул и жадно поцеловал. Потом перекатился и подмял Уцуро под себя.   
Хиджиката не чувствовал, что они в чём-то соревнуются, он просто действовал по наитию — и ему хотелось в равной степени чувствовать на себе тяжесть Уцуро и вдавливать его в матрас, смотреть на него и снизу, и сверху.   
Уцуро свободно и чувственно отвечал — то вёл, то следовал движениям, словно в танце. Он не показывал бурных реакций, но о его возбуждении явно свидетельствовали напряжение тела, блеск глаз, румянец, тихое прерывистое дыхание, и Хиджикате хотелось заставить его забыться и стонать в голос от удовольствия.   
Но Уцуро сдерживался и внимательно глядел на него.  
— Покажи мне, — сказал он.  
Показать ему хотелось уже совсем другое. 

Хиджиката обхватил губами головку ровного красивого члена и втянул в рот, вылизывая тонкую нежную кожу. Уцуро вздрогнул и медленно выдохнул, несильно потягивая за волосы, — всё ещё сдерживался.  
Хиджиката гладил пальцами у основания, оттягивая и перекатывая яйца, засасывал и ласкал. Потом выпустил изо рта и прошёлся языком по гладкой, почти безволосой мошонке, а пальцами надавливал на промежность, круговыми движениями на сжатое отверстие. Уцуро рвано вздохнул, его твёрдый член влажно шлёпнулся по животу, напряжённо дёрнулись бёдра. Он чуть выгнулся и задрожал, когда Хиджиката снова взял в рот и забрал глубже, сглатывая и лаская языком. Тихо простонал, когда подушечки пальцев вошли в него, мягко смазывая массажным маслом тёплые стенки внутри.  
Как Хиджиката ни сдерживался перед этим, откровенная реакция Уцуро теперь безудержно заводила. Надо было отсосать ему до конца, тщательнее растянуть и подготовить, но он просто не мог больше терпеть.

Сначала Хиджиката двигался медленно и осторожно, всматривался Уцуро в лицо и следил за малейшей реакцией. Он потёрся членом о его промежность, мягко толкнулся в него, входя совсем немного. Головку сжали тугие мышцы, и он остановился. Уцуро уставился вдаль неподвижным взглядом. Хиджиката погладил его по щеке, и тот моргнул и посмотрел в лицо, уже не отрешённо.  
— Больно?  
— Нет… не останавливайся, — прерывисто ответил Уцуро и чуть улыбнулся.  
Хиджиката нагнулся и коротко поцеловал его, потом продолжил толкаться глубже. Он не спешил и после каждого толчка пережидал, позволяя привыкнуть к проникновению.   
Внутри Уцуро действительно было так горячо и тесно, как он себе представлял. Сделалось так хорошо, что Хиджиката не смог сдержать стон.   
Лёжа под ним, Уцуро смотрел на него и скользил пальцами по его груди и вычерчивал извилистые линии по коже. Хиджиката опустил взгляд — от вида, как член вошёл почти до конца, перехватило дух. Только кольцо маслянисто блестело у основания. Он надавил сильнее, массируя пальцами промежность, и смотрел, как гладкий металлический край ещё больше растянул отверстие, и широкое кольцо тоже полностью вошло внутрь. Уцуро схватился руками за постель и простонал, ещё сильнее выгнувшись, когда Хиджиката сжал и несколько раз продёрнул член в кулаке.   
Встретив взгляд потемневших глаз, Хиджиката качнул бёдрами и возобновил мягкие движения, а Уцуро раздвинул ноги шире и подался навстречу.   
Чем дальше, тем смелее он вжимался и постепенно наращивал темп. Он сгорал от ощущений, от выражения на лице Уцуро, от вида раскрасневшихся зацелованных губ. От того, как Уцуро вздыхал и вздрагивал каждый раз, как в него всаживалось рабское кольцо, Хиджиката растерял остатки контроля. Вбивался глубоко и безудержно, всё быстрее и быстрее.   
Уцуро крепко обхватил его ногами, откинув голову, выгнулся всем телом и еле слышно стонал. Хотелось, чтобы этот момент никогда не кончался, но остановиться, даже замедлиться было невозможно.   
Слишком скоро Хиджикату настиг бурный, опустошающий оргазм.   
Он упал на Уцуро и отстранённо почувствовал, как тот обхватил его руками. Сердце потихоньку замедлилось, гул в ушах стих в тесных, липких от пота объятиях. Отдышавшись, Хиджиката хотел слезть с него, но Уцуро не тревожила тяжесть его тела — он не отпускал его и лениво целовал в шею. Хиджиката расслабился и почти задремал, лёжа сверху и уткнувшись носом в скользкие длинные пряди на подушке.

— Позволь теперь мне, — через какое-то время проговорил Уцуро. Тогда Хиджиката, не размыкая объятий, перекатился на постели вместе с ним.  
Лёжа на спине, он умиротворённо гладил Уцуро по волосам, по вспотевшей пояснице. Тот не торопился, и его мягкие прикосновения постепенно растревожили знакомый жар.   
В расслабленном состоянии было приятно поддаться и просто получать удовольствие. Хиджиката давно не бывал снизу, но и не хотел, чтобы с ним особо церемонились. Уцуро же действовал нарочито медленно — не робко или с излишней осторожностью, скорее, как будто в запасе у них была целая вечность.  
Если Хиджиката подавался или толкался навстречу, Уцуро прижимал его снова к постели и не позволял ускорить темп. Он широко развёл его ноги, потом поднял их себе на плечи и продолжал размеренные движения, проникая ещё глубже. Его глаза влажно блестели под полуприкрытыми ресницами, а золотистые пряди рассыпались по плечам. Он двигался так плавно, так красиво. Дыхание перехватило, и Хиджиката осознал, что готов кончить ещё раз.   
Хотелось, чтобы Уцуро делал больше, быстрее, резче.   
Хиджиката простонал и потянул его на себя, выгибаясь, но тот лишь улыбнулся и продолжал в безжалостном темпе — медленные движения, от которых всё тело вспыхивало и наливалось жгучей тяжестью.  
Уцуро не показывал признаков усталости, только внимательный взгляд его затуманился. Так долго и терпеливо, должно быть, он мог продержаться бесконечно. Бесконечно нарастало напряжение, капля за каплей, ласка за лаской наполняли тело Хиджикаты. Словно балансируя на остром краю, он держался изо всех сил, извивался и комкал простыни руками.   
Когда Хиджиката потерял равновесие, он вцепился взглядом в склонившегося перед ним Уцуро — тот прижимался щекой к его колену, прикусив нижнюю губу, и покачивал бёдрами, расфокусированно глядя на него.  
— У-уцуро!..  
Его глаза удивлённо расширились, а Хиджиката провалился в тёплую темноту.

*

Когда Хиджиката проснулся, Уцуро всё ещё лежал рядом. Он подпирал голову рукой и смотрел в сторону, но обернулся, стоило пошевелиться.  
— Ты ещё здесь… — спросонья пробормотал Хиджиката. — Почему ты здесь?  
— А где бы мне ещё быть? — с улыбкой осведомился Уцуро.  
— А… а который час? — За окном уже стемнело. — Как же ужин?  
— Не волнуйся, ужин ещё не скоро.  
— А. Хорошо, это хорошо.  
— Ты выглядишь озадаченным.  
— Я думал ты только хотел переспать и всё… Не обращай внимание.  
— Я собирался уйти, но передумал. Всё-таки хорошо, что всё получилось, и не только под веществами… — пробормотал Уцуро.  
— Чего? Какими веществами?  
— В прошлый раз ты пьяный ввалился ко мне в спальню. А до того — думаешь, тебя водой поили на той вечеринке?  
— На вечеринке? Ты про этот… стриптиз? Ты что, знал, что там опаивают какой-то дрянью перед выступлением?!  
— Не знал. Но догадался по твоему поведению. Вот и вытащил тебя оттуда. Прости, что так вышло…  
Хиджиката безмолвно посмотрел на Уцуро и попытался восстановить в памяти тот странный и сумбурный вечер. Вспоминалось осколочно: как целовался с Нобумэ, как дрался с Уцуро, как тот злился, а потом внезапно остыл, как сверкало битое стекло, и как было противно потом. Значит, Уцуро всё-таки не собирался его домогаться? Так зачем ставил на колени? Что творилось в его голове? Хиджиката не знал, что и думать.  
— Э… прости, что начал драку. Я думал ты… ну, не важно.  
— Хватит на сегодня откровений, — весело сказал Уцуро. — Пора в душ и переодеться, то есть просто одеться, чтобы успеть к ужину. Ты же не хочешь объяснять Оборо, почему опоздал?

***


	10. Chapter 10

Следующая неделя пролетела незаметно. Однажды после обеда Хиджиката сидел в библиотеке за очередной мозгодробительной статьёй про исследования и технологии, связанные с памятью. Он уже был готов бросить это бесплодное занятие — лучше расспросить Тэцу, который, похоже, неплохо разбирался в этих темах. Даже термины для поиска Хиджиката узнал из разговоров с ним.   
Хиджиката устало потёр висок, но упрямо продолжил продираться через описания в поисках полезных выводов.  
Насколько хорошо работают эти перезагрузки памяти? Можно ли изменить или стереть воспоминания? Как работает “коррекция”, о которой он слышал, но не смог найти никакой конкретной информации даже в библиотеке Уцуро?

Нахмурившись, Хиджиката вспомнил спокойный тон Уцуро, лежавшего головой у него на плече. Дело было вечером и, приятно утомлённые, они уютно раскинулись в постели.  
— Совсем неудивительно, что я не помню обстоятельства своей смерти, — сказал тогда Уцуро. — Ведь воспоминания обрываются на моменте последнего сканирования, а потом возобновляются, когда я очнусь после перезагрузки в новое тело.  
— То есть ты не знал, что случилось, пока тебе кто-то не рассказал? — спросил Хиджиката.  
— Одно время меня тревожило, что тот отрезок времени слишком долгий, но если я действительно пролежал в коме несколько дней до того, как Альтана решила меня перевоплотить — всё сходится.  
— У тебя есть враги, которые могли тебе угрожать?  
— Когда ты на высшей должности, естественно иметь врагов. Ты думаешь, я самый могущественный в нашем обществе? — усмехнулся Уцуро. — Помнишь, когда мы играли в “Узурпацию”? Это всего лишь игра. В реальной жизни борьба за влияние и власть гораздо сложнее и многограннее. И захват престола всего лишь начало самого трудного. Я не всегда был главой Синдиката. Когда-то давно — несколько поколений назад для таких, как ты — Альтана создала несколько вариантов людей для правления, и дальше позволила нам разобраться, пока не устоялись должности и министерства. Всё под её рациональным руководством, естественно. Альтана любит стабильность.  
— Ты помнишь, что произошло так давно? Неужели ты помнишь прошлые жизни так же хорошо, как эту?  
— Интересный вопрос. И да, и нет. Чем свежее воспоминания, тем они ярче и подробнее. Старые воспоминания приходят, словно всплывают на поверхность из глубины подсознания — если задать правильный вопрос, или если встречается близкая ассоциация — имя, место, картинка, аромат. Иногда я вспоминаю кусочки из прошлого, иногда эти воспоминания из предыдущих жизней кажутся чужими, будто происходили с каким-то другим человеком. Я наблюдаю как старое кино их действие, эмоции, но не чувствую как свои, — задумчивый голос Уцуро завораживал. Он сделал паузу, потом продолжил:  
— Оборо считает, что я слишком изменился после перезагрузки. Но исследования при разработке технологии не обнаружили подобных личностных изменений у других, и я не слышал о похожих случаях. Думаю, Оборо просто был юным и впечатлительным, когда я умер, и так сказалась его травма от случившегося.  
— Он был юным?  
— Тогда ему только исполнилось пятнадцать, и он всегда был ко мне крайне привязан.  
— Он говорил, что ты вырастил его с детства… Зачем ты взял себе ребёнка?  
— Оборо тебе рассказал? Похоже, ты ему понравился — он мало кому говорит о себе, — усмехнулся Уцуро. — Оборо хорошо исполняет свои обязанности, но не отличается общительностью. Я подобрал его в одном из детских приютов, знаешь, он был таким хрупким и маленьким для своего возраста. Когда я нашёл его… нашёл…   
Внезапно Уцуро схватился за голову и резко сжался от боли. Хиджиката склонился над ним и встревоженно вгляделся в лицо.  
— Что с тобой? Опять болит голова?  
— Ничего, уже лучше.  
Уцуро улыбнулся ему, но Хиджиката недоверчиво посмотрел на его бледное лицо.  
— И часто у тебя эти припадки?  
— Раньше нет, но в последнее время участились.   
— Вот, выпей воды. Может, тебе пройти медосмотр?  
— Со мной всё в порядке, — поморщился Уцуро и залпом выпил содержимое стакана. — Сделай мне массаж, и будет совсем хорошо.  
— Слушаю и повинуюсь, — усмехнулся Хиджиката, поглаживая его шею и затылок — там, где особенно нравилось Уцуро. Тот прикрыл глаза и вздохнул от удовольствия, придвинулся вплотную к Хиджикате и потёрся задом о его бёдра.

Какое-то время спустя Хиджиката зевнул и сладко потянулся, отрываясь от Уцуро. Простыня влажно липла к спине, и он перекатился на сухой участок кровати.  
— Самое каверзное — если не помнишь чего-то и не знаешь, что не помнишь, — продолжил Уцуро, словно их разговор и не прерывался.  
— Ага, как если забыл про тайник с припасами, и думаешь, что придётся голодать. Только сложно напрочь забыть что-то такое важное… — Хиджиката никогда не забывал, но с другими парнями случалось. За время с Шинсенгуми они нашли и приютили немало уличных ребят. — Тут скорее заначку мог найти и забрать себе кто-то чужой.  
— Голодать? Это из жизни в трущобах?  
— Теперь-то нет, но в юности, пока Шинсенгуми не организовались, временами приходилось туго, — пожал плечами Хиджиката.  
— Расскажи мне об этом. Где ты вырос?  
— Я? В детдоме номер три. Не в престижном Гардиане. Да что тут рассказывать. Всё как у всех в Кересе. Все дети растут в грёбаной безопасности и уюте замечательных детдомов, под неусыпным надзором медперсонала, каждую минуту нас заботливо воспитывают и обучают талантливые педагоги, и тех, кто выживет, готовят стать взрослыми в большой и любящей семье нашей планеты. Как же мне не терпелось оттуда выбраться.  
— Всё было настолько плохо?  
— Ты серьёзно спрашиваешь про эти адские дыры? Ну, да, там хотя бы кормили регулярно, в отличие от развалин Кереса, куда нас выселяют на произвол судьбы на тринадцатый день рождения. Такой подарочек отбросам общества.   
— Хмм… а что ты знаешь про Гардиан? — лицо Уцуро побледнело, но выглядело спокойным, неподвижным, как маска.  
— Это просто самый большой приют, там огромные сады, а на деревьях растут яблоки. На зависть остальным. И девочки там живут… там же и остаются обычно — нахрена им делать в трущобах, среди гопоты и отчаянных парней, если не выгоняют из такого райского местечка за высокими стенами. — Хиджиката внимательно смотрел на Уцуро, вспоминая слова Такасуги.  
— Сады? Скажи, ты видел здания Гардиана? Можешь описать, как выглядит территория?  
— Гардиана? Ну так, издалека, я сам там не жил. Большие белые и округлые — по форме как яйца среди зелени. Дорожки, посыпанные камешками, как здесь в парке, только серые.  
Уцуро закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.  
— Но ещё я слышал другие вещи, — продолжил Хиджиката.  
— Какие?  
— Про эксперименты, которые там проводят на детях, и не только… про генетические эксперименты по выведению новых характеристик, продажу органов. Разве ты не знаешь? Ты же большой начальник.  
Уцуро еле слышно перевёл дыхание, не меняясь в лице.   
— Спасибо, Тоширо, — медленно, словно издалека, сказал он.  
— За что?  
— Да так… Ты помог мне — найти пробелы, которых не должно быть.  
Уцуро провёл рукой по лицу, и когда он снова посмотрел на Хиджикату, его взгляд был совершенно обычным.  
— Ты когда-нибудь стрелял из лазерного пистолета?  
— Нет, ты же знаешь, в Кересе запрет на оружие — в том числе огнестрельное.  
— Тебе стоит научиться, на всякий случай. Пойдём, покажу тебе.  
— Среди ночи?  
— Почему нет, мы же не спим. В тренировочном зале есть виртуальный тир. Сегодня научу, как им пользоваться, а дальше можешь сам.

*

Резкий звук прервал воспоминания Хиджикаты, и он обернулся. На пороге библиотеки стоял Оборо.  
— Хиджиката, нам надо поговорить. Уцуро-сама сегодня на выставке и приёме в министерстве Агрономии, как раз удобный момент.  
— Ладно, — Хиджиката отвернулся от полного бесполезной информацией экрана. — Что-то случилось?  
Оборо уставился на него с нечитаемым лицом.  
— Я хотел поговорить с тобой об Уцуро-сама, — сказал он после небольшой заминки.  
— Если ты про наши отношения — он уже большой мальчик и сам за себя решает.  
Оборо поморщился.  
— Не моё место судить действия стоящих в небесах. Но я прошу тебя. Твоё вмешательство в его жизнь может иметь ужасные последствия.  
— Какие такие последствия? — скептически нахмурился Хиджиката.  
— Меньше чем через неделю предстоят важные торговые переговоры с межпланетной федерацией Мю. Ты совсем не понимаешь тонкую динамику правительства и высшего света Танагуры, но твоё присутствие в доме Уцуро-сама, не говоря уже о твоей… э, близости с ним, отвлекает, делает его более уязвимым враждебным интригам, открывает возможности для проблем. То, что он опекает полукровку, уже против правил, он рискует своим положением и не только, пока ты остаёшься здесь. Ты знаешь, что Альтана-сама делает с блонди, которые преступают её волю?  
— Убивает?  
— Нет, конечно. Она может назначить коррекцию.  
— Это как домашний арест? — съязвил Хиджиката, но Оборо не отреагировал. — Неужели что-то хуже смерти?  
— Возможно. Такие, как Уцуро-сама, не умирают в том смысле, как умирают такие, как ты и я. Коррекция — буквально правка разума и памяти, процедура, после которой человек не остаётся прежним. Если ты думал, что процесс сканирования похож на пытку, то это лёгкий щелчок по сравнению с коррекцией, которая активно изменяет мозговые процессы.  
— И она проделает такое со своим любимчиком?  
— В данный момент Альтана-сама благосклонно относится к Уцуро-сама, но это может измениться. В любом случае риск не оправдывает себя.  
— Он не беспокоится, и это его решение.  
— Он уверен, что справится с любыми проблемами, и это несомненно так. Даже если Альтана-сама на его стороне, боюсь, что дело может дойти до заговора, до риска его жизни. Не хотел бы, чтобы события десяти лет назад повторились.  
— Десяти лет назад? Разве то был не несчастный случай?  
— Подозреваю, что всё было не так просто. Я тогда был совсем юнцом и не понимал всего. Раньше Уцуро-сама активнее участвовал в делах в Мидасе. В те времена, когда он спас меня, он часто ездил в Гардиан. Не знаю точно, зачем, но после одной из поездок он привёз оттуда Шинске. Тому было тогда лет двенадцать.   
Оборо задумчиво замолчал, но через некоторое время продолжил.  
— Потом, когда Шинске уже разбирался и помогал в делах в Мидасе, он ездил с Уцуро-сама. Может быть он знает больше, но мне не рассказывал. Десять лет назад, как раз накануне двадцатого дня рождения Шинске, во время самой последней поездки произошла авария. Уцуро-сама вытащили из остатков автомобиля, но он так и не пришёл в сознание. Вернулся домой он уже в новом теле. Подозреваю, что авария была подстроена его врагами, но никаких доказательств у меня нет. Уцуро-сама не брал меня с собой, наверное, жалел меня.   
— Жалел? Уцуро? — поразился Хиджиката.  
— Да, — Оборо потупил взгляд. — Он вывез меня оттуда и знал, что я не хотел бы вернуться. Потакал моей непростительной слабости.  
— Как-то не в его стиле.  
— Теперь, да. Раньше он не был настолько… отстранённым. Мне не требуется особое обращение, я сопровождал бы его даже туда — но после аварии он больше не ездит в Гардиан. Сменил приоритеты деятельности. Сначала я думал, что это странно, ведь он так много времени уделял этому раньше, но что я понимаю в его делах и правлении.  
— Тем более в Мидасе за него заправляет Такасуги, так ведь? — спросил Хиджиката, пристально следя за Оборо. Тот напрягся, но достаточно спокойно ответил.  
— Да, Шинске способный организатор. Он хорошо разбирается в деловой сфере.  
— Верно служит своему господину?  
— Да, конечно, — Оборо выглядел озадаченным.   
Скорее всего он не посвящён в махинации Такасуги, решил Хиджиката.

Значит, Уцуро всё знал про Гардиан — иначе зачем бы он туда ездил? Хиджиката спал с человеком, нет — с живодёром, который потакал, если не организовал отвратительное использование людей как расходный материал в бесчеловечных экспериментах. Но как в это поверить? Уцуро холоден и рационален, но при мысли, что он способен на подобную жестокость, что-то внутри Хиджикаты бунтовало. Из какой непостижимой прихоти тот мог губить невинных одной рукой и спасать другой? Голова раскалывалась, но картина никак не складывалась воедино. Всё дело в их близости, должно быть, противоречивые чувства затуманили разум.  
— Даже если я хотел бы уйти — я не могу этого сделать. Трэкер и ограничитель не дадут мне сбежать от него или выбраться из Танагуры.  
Оборо резко взглянул на Хиджикату.  
— Шинске может с этим помочь. Ведь ты часто с ним на связи. Я поговорю с ним, и он поможет.  
— Не знаю…  
— Прошу, Уцуро-сама так добр к тебе. Если в тебе найдётся хоть капля благодарности — оставь его. Обстановка давно накаляется, и у меня чувство, что совсем скоро грядёт кризис. Не мешай ему справиться.

***

Такасуги невозмутимо назначил время и место для встречи. “Как удачно, я как раз собирался с тобой связаться,” сказал он.  
Накануне встречи Хиджиката был сам не свой. Ещё больше бесила собственная непривычная нерешительность — хоть всё уже решено. Даже Уцуро спросил его, что не так, когда он отвечал невпопад за ужином, не мог сосредоточиться и делал глупые ошибки в игре после — теряя виртуальных воинов одного за другим. Уцуро позвал его принять ванну, расслабиться, но Хиджиката отказался. Теперь, сжав руки за спиной, он напряжённо стоял в середине спальни и не знал, куда податься.  
— Позволь мне развлечь тебя, Тоширо, — обычная улыбка Уцуро сейчас казалась ненастоящей, лицемерной.   
Хиджиката был не в силах отказаться — пусть это последний раз, на прощание, решил он. Сегодня ночью я уйду. Воспользуюсь помощью Такасуги и освобожусь от него навсегда.   
Он промолчал, вглядываясь в безмятежные вишнёво-красные глаза — как можно одновременно кого-то так ненавидеть и так отчаянно хотеть?  
Тем временем Уцуро продолжил обыденным тоном:  
— Ты как-то спрашивал про связывание, всяческие сенсорные приспособления для сосков и гениталий, порку, насилие. Честно говоря, меня вполне устраивает обычный секс, даже без использования твоего кольца, но я готов сделать исключение, чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие.  
— Что?.. — Хиджиката чувствовал себя заторможенным, словно Уцуро говорил на каком-то непонятном языке. Тот посмотрел на него и с серьёзным видом подошёл ближе.  
— Не стесняйся, если у тебя необычные сексуальные фетиши или пристрастия.  
— Нет у меня фетишей! — взвился Хиджиката.  
— Это нормально, у меня в прошлом достаточно широкий опыт — и не такое видел.  
— Ты не только в этой жизни был грёбаным извращенцем? — пробормотал Хиджиката.   
— В этой ещё не был — пора наверстать упущенное, — неожиданно мягко улыбнулся Уцуро.  
Он прошёл за спину Хиджикаты и, подойдя сзади почти вплотную, но не касаясь, провёл пальцами от подбородка, по шее, в расстёгнутый до середины груди ворот.  
— Спонтанности ради используем подручные средства. Я свяжу тебе руки поясом и завяжу глаза платком — так ощущения станут ярче. Я брошу тебя на кровать и поимею — ты почувствуешь себя в моей власти, — от дыхания Уцуро у самого уха, от его ласкового шёпота по коже побежали мурашки. — Только я всё-таки приготовил лубрикант — я не изверг и не мазохист. А теперь разденься.

Уцуро раньше не пытался доминировать, никогда не связывал. Хоть Хиджикате не нравилась эта идея, отказываться он и не подумал, даже наоборот. Оно и к лучшему — пусть его последнее воспоминание с Уцуро будет таким — грубым и безликим перепихом.   
Скованный ощущением нереальности, он не сопротивлялся, когда запястья крепко замотала узкая полоска ремня. Шелковистая ткань скользнула по щеке, и он прикрыл глаза под повязкой. Уцуро туго завязал её сзади.   
Связанный и ослеплённый, Хиджиката ждал нападения и заранее напрягся.   
Вместо этого он услышал шорох одежды. Уцуро не спеша разделся — вжикнула молния, прошелестела ткань, падая на пол. Как жаль, что повязка на глазах не позволяла увидеть его.

Стук сердца отмерял мгновения, и ничего не происходило. Зажмурившись, Хиджиката силился услышать малейшее движение Уцуро, дыхание, почувствовать прикосновение.  
— Чего ты ждёшь? — нетерпеливо бросил Хиджиката.   
Чувствуя присутствие впереди, повернул голову. Уцуро прижал тёплые губы к уголку рта, лизнул и коротко поцеловал. Хиджиката подался вперёд, пытаясь углубить поцелуй, но тот отступил, и он поймал лишь пустой воздух. Недовольно выдыхая, Хиджиката склонил голову и напряг все чувства.   
Уцуро хотел поиграть и раззадорить, значит.   
Вот он воздушно погладил по плечу. Влажно мазнул по соску. Прижал руку к щеке и слегка прикусил нижнюю губу, дразняще провёл языком по языку. Каждый раз Уцуро отдалялся от Хиджикаты, как только он реагировал, и приближался с другой стороны. Каждый раз заставал врасплох. Чутьё обычно не подводило Хиджикату, но ему не удавалось отследить движения Уцуро, предугадать их.  
С потерей зрения остальные чувства действительно обострились. От каждой неожиданной ласки разбегались колкие волны, прерывалось дыхание.   
Азарт игры нарастал, или нарастало простое возбуждение — хотелось скорее схватить Уцуро, прижать и хорошенько трахнуть, ну или чтобы он наконец трахнул Хиджикату. Хотелось тесного контакта, хоть какого — а не эти грёбаные жмурки.  
Он вздрагивал снова и снова — от невесомого прикосновения к бедру, от игривого укуса в загривок, переходящего в тягучие ласки, несомненно оставляющие засосы на шее, от легкого поцелуя в живот.

Резкий, без предупреждения, толчок в спину опрокинул его вперёд. Хиджиката дёрнулся, но руки оставались надёжно связаны за спиной, сердце ухнуло от чувства падения. Прежде, чем Хиджиката ударился лицом, Уцуро поймал его и мягко опустил на кровать.  
Хиджиката оказался животом на краю постели с коленями на полу и выставленной задницей — удобная поза, чтобы быть выебанным, с горечью подумал он. Уцуро развёл его ноги шире и с нажимом провёл по ягодицам и бёдрам. Кожа горела по следам его ладоней. Наконец он прижался вплотную — навалился всем телом, горячей кожей к коже — и Хиджикату бросило в дрожь.  
— Ты хотел быть в моей власти? Отдаться мне полностью? Принять меня и служить ради моего удовольствия? — проговорил Уцуро ему на ухо.  
— Нет, — прорычал Хиджиката. — Давай ты просто меня трахнешь, а?  
— Не можешь терпеть, да? — Уцуро усмехнулся, обдав дыханием вспотевшую шею. — Ты слишком спешишь. Чем дольше дорога вверх, тем прекраснее вид с горы. Я мог бы изводить тебя часами… Подарить исключительное наслаждение.  
— Хватит, сколько можно нагнетать.  
— Ладно, ладно, не буду больше заставлять тебя ждать.

Хиджиката нетерпеливо ожидал, но оказался не готов к моменту проникновения. Он охнул, когда Уцуро всадил ему одним плавным движением. Физической боли это не принесло, даже без особой подготовки. Но лишённый возможности увидеть и дотронуться до Уцуро, Хиджиката почувствовал себя беспомощным. С широко раздвинутыми ногами, он не мог предсказать или предотвратить внезапное вторжение. Мог только вжаться щекой в постель, когда Уцуро крепко схватил за бёдра и задал резкий темп.   
Он выходил почти до конца и вбивался до предела жёсткими размашистыми движениями, ударяясь бёдрами о ягодицы, вдавливая и возя Хиджикату туда-сюда по кровати.   
В темноте под повязкой яркие точки плясали перед глазами. Жар от трения — внутри и снаружи — нарастал резче и острее обычного.   
Хиджиката думал, что не сможет больше выдержать. Смаргивая влагу с глаз, он расслабился и отдался на его волю.   
Но Уцуро остановился.   
— Тебе не нравится.  
Хиджиката почувствовал, как натяжение ремня на запястьях ослабевает, как тёплые пальцы растирают кожу. Тепло его тела, когда тот склонился к нему. Уцуро помог ему подняться на кровать и сел рядом.   
— Нет… просто, сегодня… — пробормотал Хиджиката.   
Зачем Уцуро остановился, зачем был таким внимательным? Почему от заботы больнее, чем от жёсткого доминирования?  
— В чём дело?  
— Не останавливайся.  
Сначала Хиджиката ощутил дыхание на лице, потом прикосновение губ, мягкое и влажное. Он придержал Уцуро за затылок наконец свободной рукой и углубил поцелуй. Обнял на ощупь и гладил по спине и плечам, собирал горсти шелковистых волос. В темноте его присутствие, его прикосновения, его вкус и запах ощущались ярче, распаляли больше, чем когда-либо.  
Хотелось глядеть на его, но ещё больше хотелось просто чувствовать. Лучше не видеть и не терять решимость.  
— Иди сюда, — Уцуро встал и потянул его вперёд. Несколько шагов, дезориентирующий разворот, и Хиджиката наткнулся спиной на стену.  
Уцуро скользнул пальцами по его бокам, подхватил под ягодицы и легко поднял на руки.   
Опираясь о стену плечами, Хиджиката обхватил его ногами за талию. Невольно выгнулся, мягко стукнувшись головой, когда Уцуро с нажимом провёл по груди языком, обхватил губами и втянул в рот сосок.   
Прижатый к животу Уцуро член окончательно затвердел, а ягодицы раздвинулись в его ладонях, открыв прохладному воздуху влажную промежность, всё ещё скользкую от смазки. Растянутое отверстие пульсировало и свербило. Безудержно хотелось чувствовать его внутри.   
Помогая на ощупь руками, Хиджиката направил в себя Уцуро, такого горячего и твёрдого. Тот качнул бёдрами и плавно опустил его задницу, позволяя тяжести тела насадить ещё глубже, растягивая и распирая до предела. Хиджиката медленно выдохнул от удовольствия и обхватил его крепче.

Понемногу Хиджиката свыкся с ощущением, как Уцуро поддерживает его полный вес без особых усилий и натягивает на себя, а потом вжимает в стену медленными короткими толчками. Удержать равновесие самому было невозможно — приходилось полностью положиться на Уцуро. Двигаясь вслепую, Хиджиката отталкивался от стены и подавался бёдрами, сжимал его за гладкие крепкие плечи.   
Теперь, когда можно было беспрепятственно трогать и обнимать, мрачные мысли временно отступили, потеряли значение. Это смешение нестабильности и доверия, отчаяния и нежности, уверенная сила и требовательные поцелуи вымели из головы все сомнения и тревоги. В этот момент Хиджиката просто плавился от напора Уцуро, от того, как тот наполнял тело жаром, наполнял душу чем-то тёплым и невозможным.

После Уцуро помог ему сесть на кровать, развязал и снял платок.   
— Немного расслабился? — спросил он.   
Хиджиката посмотрел в тёмные и спокойные, как всегда, глаза.   
— Да, это было... интересно.  
— Я думал, тебе понравится с повязкой, — слегка улыбнулся Уцуро. — Но я вижу, ты устал. Идём спать.  
Он заснул быстро, раскинувшись на кровати. Хиджиката убедился, что Уцуро спит крепко, и осторожно выбрался из под его руки. Перед тем, как встать, напоследок поглядел на расслабленное лицо, опущенные во сне уголки рта, пригладил разметавшиеся по подушке непослушные волосы.  
Прощай.  
Не оборачиваясь, он вышел из комнаты.

*


	11. Chapter 11

Такасуги встретил его в неказистом полупустом баре на окраине Танагуры. В это время вечера посетителей почти не осталось, только два-три завсегдатая пьяно развалились у стойки. Бармен утомлённо смотрел в телевизор.  
— Рад, что ты наконец решился. Скоро пора действовать.  
— Отлично, чем скорей, тем лучше. Только сначала освободи меня.  
— Я подготовил всё, что нужно, и о камерах слежения тут позаботился, — сказал Такасуги. — Сейчас подключу программу, чтобы деактивировать трэкер и ограничитель передвижения. Снять твой браслет я не смогу, но он тебе больше не помешает. Давай его сюда.  
— Нужно физически что-то подсоединить? — спросил Хиджиката.  
— Да, надо прицепить провод. Процесс займёт минут десять, можно за это время выпить ещё по одной.  
— А, понял. Давай зайдём в туалет.  
— В туалет? Зачем? — не понял Такасуги.  
— Там объясню, — коротко ответил Хиджиката и пошёл первым.

— Представь себе, как это выглядит со стороны, — язвил Такасуги, кое-как ютясь рядом с Хиджикатой в узкой кабинке туалета. — Такой крутой парень, как ты, встретил мужика в баре, притащил его в туалет и спустил штаны. А ведь я, как ты знаешь, уже в отношениях с другим и не собираюсь ему изменять.  
— Заткнись, — Хиджикату так и подмывало лягнуть его ногой за подколки, но ещё больше хотелось, чтобы программа поскорее вовсе освободила его от компании Такасуги.  
— Похоже, ты затейник. Надо же додуматься использовать служебный браслет таким интересным образом. Оборо упоминал, что ты сексуально озабоченный, но такого я не ожидал.   
— Какого хрена я должен обсуждать это с тобой?  
— Да ладно, мне просто скучно — тут даже не покуришь нормально. Не думал, что ты такой же зажатый, как он.  
— Насчёт Оборо… Он рассказывал мне, как Уцуро раньше — до перевоплощения — часто ездил в Гардиан, по каким-то делам. Что-нибудь знаешь об этом?  
— Эх, ладно, раз нам тут ещё надо посидеть, могу и развлечь тебя историями далекого прошлого.  
— Давай попроще и ближе к делу, а?  
Такасуги усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
— Я рассказывал, что вырос в Гардиане. На беду воспитателям, я был любопытным малым и везде совал свой нос. Когда мне было лет двенадцать, я вломился в компьютерную систему и нашёл интересную информацию — про эксперименты, все эти грязные секреты Гардиана. Но меня засекли. Администраторы собирались от меня избавиться, — он провёл ребром ладони поперёк горла. — Но не успели, только шрам на память оставили. Уцуро спас меня и увёз оттуда.  
— Уцуро спас тебя? Разве он не главарь по этим лабораториям?  
Такасуги пожал плечом.  
— Не могу тебе сказать, но тем не менее, он признал мой талант как хакера и перевёл меня в другое место, в школу в Танагуре. А потом я занялся работой в Мидасе.   
— А Оборо? Он с тобой заодно?   
— Оборо… Оборо никогда не подвергнет риску своего драгоценного Уцуро.  
— Он говорил, что тоже из Гардиана. Давно его знаешь?  
— Да, он оттуда. Сбежал из экспериментального крыла. По базе данных ему тогда было почти пять лет, но он был такой мелкий и полудохлый, что и не скажешь. Не знаю, как ему удалось сбежать из лаборатории, но Уцуро нашёл его в саду, забрал и выходил.   
— Сложно такое представить.  
— В те времена Уцуро не чуждался других людей. Он приезжал в Мидас и детские приюты, особенно в Гардиан, на встречи и проверки, неофициально, конечно. Эти территории не входят в его прямые полномочия, но это его не останавливало. Тогда мы не подозревали, зачем, но быстро узнавали, когда он приезжал в Гардиан. Он заговаривал с ребятами, интересовался, как нам живётся.  
— Не помню такого.  
— Наверное, до твоего захолустья он реже доезжал, или ты был слишком мал. Но после перевоплощения он всё равно перестал, занялся другими делами.  
— Оборо сказал, что ты и после выпуска ездил с ним в Гардиан. Неужели не знаешь, что он там делал?  
— Не говорил, что не знаю. Просто не хочу об этом говорить.  
Хиджиката раздражённо продёрнул чёлку сквозь пальцы.  
— Не важно, можешь не говорить, я и так понял. Даже если он тебя когда-то спас, это не отменяет его участия во всём. Я же сказал, что помогу тебе остановить эти ужасы.   
Такасуги смерил его пристальным взглядом и усмехнулся.  
— Не забывай, блонди наши враги. Я готов сделать что угодно, чтобы урыть ублюдков, которые мучили Оборо, уничтожить индустрию торговли нашими органами, экспериментов на детях. Пусть те, кто виноваты в этом, горят в аду.  
Хиджиката кивнул и промолчал. Как ни отвратительно предательство, сложно осудить Такасуги за то, что он использовал все возможные средства, чтобы преодолеть могущественного врага.   
Послышалась трель, и Такасуги достал коммуникатор. Краем глаза Хиджиката нечаянно прочитал часть сообщения “жду тебя послезавтра, как условились” — опять от Сабу-чана.   
Он хотел спросить, зачем тот переписывается с Сасаки — гнусным блонди и врагом, но в этот момент небольшой компьютер, присоединённый проводом к кольцу Хиджикаты, пискнул. Такасуги прокрутил данные на мелком экранчике и удовлетворённо кивнул.  
— Всё готово. Теперь можешь ехать куда захочешь. Будь начеку, действие через два дня — Гинтоки уже начал подготовку. Я буду на связи.

***

Ночные огни Мидаса ярко сверкали и переливались в окне поезда. Мерное гудение вагонов не успокаивало. Даже разношенные старые джинсы и куртка ощущались непривычно после времени, проведённого в Эосе. Хиджиката вышел на перрон утомлённый и взвинченный одновременно. У станции, через улицу от выхода, поджидал Гинтоки. При виде его фигуры, темнеющей на фоне серебристого корпуса байка, напряжение отпустило.  
— О, ты починил Стрелу!  
— Эй, Хиджиката-кун, я, между прочим, тоже рад тебя видеть.  
— А, привет, Гинтоки. Что нового?  
Хиджиката подошёл и взял запасной шлем, потом сел на пассажирское место за Гинтоки.  
— Всё как обычно. Сого портит имущество от скуки, Кагура-чан оккупировала кухню, Заки совсем замкнулся на Таме-чан, так и возится с ней часами у Гэнгая в гараже. Хорошо, что ты вернулся — ребятам веселее, когда ты придумываешь им занятия.  
Хиджиката невнятно хмыкнул и чуть не улыбнулся. Но расслабляться ещё не стоило.  
— Что насчёт планов Такасуги? — спросил он.  
— Всё хорошо. Поехали, расскажу на базе.  
Мотоцикл тронулся и с рёвом мотора плавно разогнался. Несясь по улице, обдуваемый ветром, Хиджиката осознал, насколько ему не хватало этого ощущения — стремительного полёта, будто он свободная птица, и ветер вот-вот подхватит за крылья и поднимет над глухими стенами и крышами города.   
Поначалу приходилось лавировать между машинами в более оживлённом районе, но по мере того, как они подъезжали ближе к окраине, улицы пустели. Наконец они добрались до кварталов, где дома зияли выбитыми или заколоченными окнами, и мотоциклу приходилось объезжать груды мусора и дыры в дорожном покрытии — они были почти дома.  
У гофрированной металлической стены Гинтоки постучал четыре раза быстро, а потом ещё три раза медленно, как было условлено. Дежурный раскрыл маленькое окошко и оглядел их, потом скрытые ворота отворились, открывая дорогу во двор Шинсенгуми.

Если Хиджиката и хотел бы вернуться незамеченным, надежда быстро померкла, когда во двор высыпала целая толпа. Его радостно хлопали по плечам и приветствовали.   
— Где ты пропадал?  
— Смотри, Хиджиката, Кондо прислал новые фотки, а ты пропустил! — Харада сунул ему в лицо фотографию, где среди кучки лохматых детей можно было разглядеть Кондо с широкой ухмылкой и Отаэ в неизменном опрятном платье в цветочек.  
— Ты всё-таки вернулся… А я уже собирался стать главарём, — равнодушно протянул Сого. — Может, лучше сдохнешь или уберёшься обратно, откуда пришёл? Нет? Ну ладно, я приготовил тебе чаю. Выпей с дороги.  
— Ты что меня отравить пытаешься?  
— Ты слишком подозрительный, — ухмыльнулся Сого.  
Со стороны кухни раздались грохот и пронзительные крики. Часть толпы побежала проверять, а остальные шарахнулись в обратную сторону — подальше от Королевы Кагуры. Одна из редких девушек в Кересе, она отказалась оставаться в Гардиане — жаловалась, что там плохо кормили. Когда Гинтоки нашёл её в какой-то подворотне после разборок с другой бандой, она действительно выглядела бледной и заморенной. В Шинсенгуми она быстро стала легендой, потому что уплетала за троих.  
Хиджиката улыбнулся воспоминаниям и посмотрел на другую сторону двора — там, за открытой широкой дверью, ютилась мастерская Гэнгая.   
В этот момент там что-то громыхнуло, и густые клубы чёрного дыма повалили из дверного проёма. Из дыма выбрели, спотыкаясь под отборную ругань, старик Гэнгай и потрёпанный Ямазаки с зелёноволосой головой андроида в руках.  
Да, Хиджиката несомненно вернулся дома.

Несколько позже, отбившись от вопросов и приветствий, Хиджиката засел с Гинтоки в общей комнате отдыха — одном из помещений в доме Шинсенгуми. На стенах красовались пёстрые афиши от клубов и шоу Мидаса, уют привносили диваны, старые и потрёпанные, но целые, бар и мишень для дротиков.  
— Ну так что насчёт планов Такасуги? — нетерпеливо спросил Хиджиката.   
— Он хочет, чтобы мы вломились на одну вечеринку вместе с ребятами из Кихейтая, послезавтра, — ответил Гинтоки, лениво потягивая клубничное молоко.  
— Вечеринку? Это чтобы создать большую заварушку? Должно быть, там будут большие шишки.  
— Видимо, так. Пара наших отрядов на подхвате, а действовать в основном будут они.  
— У нас всё готово? Оружие?  
— Такасуги прислал посылочку с новыми игрушками — дубинки-электрошокеры, как у копов, униформы. Можем устроить ролевые игры, — заиграл бровями Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката несильно врезал ему по спине.   
— Хм, и ты уже решил, кого брать с собой?  
— Нет, что ты. Оставляю такие вещи тебе, — ухмыльнулся Гинтоки. — Ты всё равно захочешь всё организовать сам.

*

Ночью Хиджиката ворочался на старой кровати в своей комнатушке с драным полом и стенами из голого кирпича, а потом сдался и вышел на крышу покурить.   
Что-то в нём расслабилось здесь, среди своих, но он не чувствовал себя полностью свободным. Такасуги избавил его от слежки и ограничений рабского кольца, Хиджиката находился далеко от Эоса, далеко от Уцуро. Он мог жить совсем как раньше — что ему мешало?  
Ребята в банде все были как родные, как большая семья. Они вместе продолжат хранить порядок в своей территории, выручать потерянных подростков. Быть может, что-то изменится после переворота Такасуги, и Шинсенгуми станут частью новой жизни.  
Хиджиката подавил иррациональное желание предупредить Уцуро, даже посоветоваться с ним. Вот уж не хватало выдавать врагу свои планы накануне задуманного.  
Прохладный ветер раздувал дым от сигареты, розоватое сияние в ночной мгле успокаивало. Голоса, обыденные стуки и позвякивание из комнаты отдыха, где полуночники ещё резались в карты, отрывки мелодий отдалённой музыки — разные шумы сливались в привычный фон. Даже запах этого места: дикая смесь ароматов специй уличной еды, дыма, машинного масла, резины и бетонной пыли, — напоминал, что Хиджиката вернулся домой.   
Реалии трущобы и глянцевый мир Уцуро не пересекались и никогда не встретятся. Нечего терять время на пустые грёзы. Слишком много неотложных дел.   
Хиджиката спустился к себе, и сел за служивший ему столом старый ящик из под межпланетного груза — интригующе надписанный “дьявольский фрукт”. Он перебирал карты и список инвентаря, полученного от Такасуги, и обдумывал предстоящую вылазку, пока всё в доме не затихло.

***

Назначенный день выдался самым обыкновенным — солнце по-прежнему светило в небе, дежурный на кухне орал на Кагуру, чтобы не сожрала весь рис на завтрак, а Гинтоки дрых, пока его не вытащили силком из постели.   
Хиджиката собрал ребят во дворе. Знакомые лица выглядели странно в тёмно-серой униформе охраны Синдиката. Серьёзные и собранные, они действительно походили на военный отряд, даже Гинтоки со скрытыми под шлемом белесыми кудрями — но тут он лениво осклабился и испортил впечатление. Хиджиката сдвинул брови и заговорил.  
— Сегодня начало нового времени. В этом деле мы сотрудничаем с Кихейтай. Хоть у нас и бывали стычки в прошлом, теперь мы объединимся ради общей цели — чтобы изменить условия в Кересе, построить лучшую жизнь для нас и наших братьев. Вы знаете план действия. Готовьтесь, будьте начеку, и, как всегда — своих не бросаем. Всё. Все по байкам, выезжаем по сигналу.

По сведениям от Такасуги, они должны были подменить охрану на важном дипломатическом мероприятии — выставке каких-то высоких технологий. Межпланетные дипломаты приехали, чтобы заключить торговый договор. По мнению Такасуги, получить контракт с богатой федерацией Мю стало бы большим кушем для правящей элиты планеты Амой, и срыв этой встречи повлечёт серьёзные последствия со стороны и Синдиката, и федерации.   
Задача Шинсенгуми состояла в том, чтобы нейтрализовать охрану и расчистить дорогу отряду из Кихейтая, который должен был взять в заложники дипломатов и высокопоставленных блонди из департаментов технологии и торговли. После этого планировалось, что Шинсенгуми прикроют отступление вместе с подкреплением из Кихейтая.  
На деле Хиджиката сомневался, что всё пройдёт так гладко, и подготовил для ребят запасные планы экстренного выхода с территории центра конференции.  
Воздушные белые здания центра располагались в обширном парке. На нижнем уровне не было окон — свет попадал в залы через декоративные решётки под высокими куполами.   
Оказалось проще простого оцепить здание, где шла выставка, неприметно вырубить и подменить охранников своими людьми. Ямазаки проник внутрь и следил за обстановкой, передавая видео по спрятанной камере прямо на терминал Хиджикаты.   
Презентация проходила в огромном зале — высокие своды потолка поддерживали резные колонны над выложенными светлыми мозаиками полами, на постаментах красовались изящные скульптуры, украшенные цветами. Расфуфыренные блонди и их спутники в вычурных длинных нарядах и сверкающих украшениях толпились в зале, изучая делегацию Мю. Тонкие и высокие инопланетяне с фиолетовым оттенком кожи и влажными круглыми глазами важно расхаживали и рассматривали экспонаты: мелкие девайсы и компьютеры, оформленные как ювелирные изделия на столах, новейшие модели андроидов на постаментах. По залу циркулировали роботы-официанты с закусками и выпивкой на подносах, а у каждой из восьми дверей из зала дежурили дополнительные охранники.  
Оставалось ждать назначенного времени — после начала речи торгового представителя — когда второй отряд под руководством Бансая придёт в действие. Сам Такасуги собирался следить за происходящим со стороны. 

Хиджиката спокойно смотрел в монитор, пока высокопоставленные гости угощались и выпендривались друг перед другом. Прошёл почти час: в зале наконец все расселись, и началась демонстрация, когда знакомая машина подъехала к главному входу, и Уцуро, весь при параде, в белом, не спеша прошёл в здание. В груди неприятно кольнуло. В списках участников и официальных выступлений он не числился. Какого хрена он здесь делает?  
В зале тоже поднялся переполох — прибытие Уцуро не осталось незамеченным. Его усадили за главный стол, представили инопланетным гостям. Презентацию продолжили после заминки, когда Уцуро изящно отмахнулся от дополнительных речей. Совсем скоро Бансай должен был сделать свой ход. Хиджиката сжал кулаки, пытаясь стряхнуть нехорошее предчувствие.  
“Продолжаем по плану,” — коротко отозвался Бансай по коммуникатору.  
Такасуги говорил, что не собирается нападать на Уцуро напрямую, но чего стоили его слова, когда ситуация изменилась?  
— Гинтоки, я пойду прослежу за ситуацией изнутри. Позаботься о позициях здесь, как мы планировали, — сказал Хиджиката.  
— Как хочешь, но это мало что меняет — одним блонди больше, одним меньше: какая разница? — пожал плечами Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката нахлобучил шлем и прошёл к задним дверям через сад. Раньше он тоже так думал. Даже теперь ему было наплевать на блонди, любого из них — с одним исключением. Хиджиката даже не пытался это объяснить, но равнодушно смотреть на нападение, когда вместе с заложниками мог пострадать Уцуро — было невыносимо.  
В униформе охранника Хиджиката беспрепятственно вошёл в большой зал и встал у стены, рассматривая людей в зале, других охранников. Многие из них уже носили метки Кихейтая — небольшие фиолетовые значки. Дроиды всё ещё подносили напитки к столам — на случай форсмажора в них были встроены программы поддержки безопасности, но Бансай подготовил деактиватор.  
Уцуро держал в руке бокал и со скучающим видом слушал речь, но пока Хиджиката смотрел на него, повернул голову, и их взгляды встретились. Хиджиката застыл, словно его ударило током, и не мог отвести глаз, но Уцуро как ни в чём не бывало отпил глоток и переключил внимание на небольшую сцену, где как раз демонстрировали очередного дроида. Если повезло, не узнал — всё-таки Хиджиката стоял на дальнем конце зала. Он вздохнул, потом проверил гарнитуру коммуникатора у уха и переглянулся с Ямазаки у соседней двери.

По сигналу отряд охранников окружил главный стол с высокопоставленными гостями.  
— Прошу прощения, но мы вынуждены прервать сегодняшнюю программу, — прозвучал мягкий голос Бансая. Дорогие гости, пожалуйста пройдите с эскортом. Если не окажете сопротивления, то обойдёмся без лишнего кровопролития, полагаю.  
— Кровопролития? Что происходит? Охрана! Где охрана? — зашелестели инопланетяне, несколько блонди вскочили с мест, но их быстро скрутили. На заложников надели наручники и под конвоем повели к выходу. Ещё несколько лже-охранников направили оружие на нарядных гостей за другими столиками. Дроиды-официанты застыли без движения — сработала программа деактивации.   
Хиджиката с удивлением заметил, что Уцуро остался за столом.  
За одним из соседних столов Сасаки достал небольшое устройство размером с обычный коммуникатор и нажал на кнопки.  
— В наше время совершенно невозможно нанять адекватную прислугу. Хорошо, что я подготовил дополнительные меры безопасности. Смотрите, уважаемые гости.  
Дроиды на сцене и выставочных постаментах по всему залу словно очнулись, глазницы загорелись красным, и из ртов и торсов выдвинулись дула оружия. Хиджиката едва успел запрыгнуть за колонну, когда дроиды открыли огонь, не разбирая, где террористы, а где заложники. Грохот и звуки бьющегося стекла смешались с паническими воплями. Гарнитура зашипела в ухо, и Хиджиката не мог наладить контакт со своими снаружи.  
Тем временем люди с криками бросались под столы, бились в оказавшиеся запертыми двери. Некоторые пытались воспользоваться коммуникаторами. Бойцы с заложниками укрывались где придётся — за колоннами, статуями, вазами с цветами.   
Стараясь держаться под прикрытием, Хиджиката перебрался ближе к главному столу, где всё ещё сидели Сасаки и Уцуро.  
— Какая досада, что одна из мер — блокада коммуникаций. Боюсь, вы не сможете вызвать помощь, — сокрушённо сказал Сасаки.   
— А ты не очень стараешься, — спокойно сказал Уцуро. — Плохо притворяешься, что хочешь кого-то здесь защитить.  
— Притворство так энергозатратно, дорогой Уцуро. Но новая модель искусственных людей защитит меня. — Сасаки поправил монокль и продолжил прискорбным тоном: — Какая трагедия, что дроидов оказалось недостаточно, и террористы убили столько важных и высокопоставленных представителей федерации Мю, а также Синдиката. И конечно, вопиющая потеря, что среди них присутствовал первый из блонди, и что его память за последний год невозможно воспроизвести из-за аномалий нейро-сканера в его резиденции.  
— Ого, грандиозный замысел. Ты давно готовился. И так уверен, что меня пугает потеря какого-то года.  
— Быть может, старые данные непоправимо повреждены, и личность не подлежит возврату. Трагические новости и значительный удар по Амой. Какой злой рок преследует даже такого выдающегося человека, как Уцуро-сама, что он умер дважды всего за десять лет?  
— Ты закончил? — беззаботно осведомился Уцуро. — Думаешь, если однажды смог меня убить и стереть память, то повторить будет так просто?  
— Надо же. Неужели ты всё-таки что-то вспомнил после десяти лет? Коррекция продержалась довольно долго — достойный успех, если позволишь мне небольшую нескромность, — Сасаки важно кивнул, вставая из-за стола. — Сожалею, что Альтана не позволяет повторить — должен признаться, я нашёл процесс весьма увлекательным. Интереснейшие реакции на введение нейроблокады и проверки болевых порогов. Как жаль, что я не мог сохранить тебе эти воспоминания, но это стоило всех усилий. Ты не представляешь, как меня тогда достал.

Пока они говорили, Хиджиката потихоньку подбирался ближе, но тут Сасаки заметил его и презрительно усмехнулся.  
— О, ручная собачка всё-таки прибежала за хозяином. Вот и славно, умрёте вместе.  
Сасаки достал лазерный пистолет, но не успел выстрелить, пистолет разрезало на части лазерным лучом. Уцуро как ни в чём не бывало вернул своё оружие в скрытую кобуру за пазухой.  
— Ничего не выйдет. Ты не единственный, у кого есть шпионы в организации.  
Уцуро дотронулся до серьги в ухе, негромко пробормотал несколько слов, и выставочные дроиды отключились и попадали на пол, как сломанные игрушки.  
— Теперь ты не только пойман с поличным при срыве важных переговоров и угрозе жизни официальному представителю Синдиката, но и фактически сознался в убийстве. Сдавайся мирно, хотя это вряд ли поможет.  
Уцуро неторопливо поднялся, допил коктейль и аккуратно поставил бокал на стол. Сасаки посмотрел на него с ироничной улыбкой.  
— Или не сдавайся, — пожал плечом Уцуро, смерив его тяжёлым взглядом. — Экстренный код Гамма Эпсилон сто девять: задержать Сасаки Исабуро.  
По всему залу застывшие ранее официанты ожили и начали подступать к Сасаки.  
— Пожалуй, не стану, — сказал тот. — Я бы остался ещё поболтать, но не вижу смысла говорить с покойником.  
Сасаки снова нажал на кнопки коммуникатора в руке. Здание тряхнуло, и прогремел взрыв где-то сверху.  
Уцуро не потерял равновесия и сделал несколько шагов, собираясь схватить Сасаки. Тот ловко нырнул в прикрытие между соседним столом и массивным постаментом статуи, и одновременно дроид, лежавший неподалёку, взорвался. Осколки и куски мебели разлетелись в стороны, Уцуро и ближайших дроидов-официантов сбило с ног взрывной волной.   
— Забыл сказать, некоторые из экспонатов тоже заминированы, — насмешливо сказал Сасаки. — Желаю приятно скоротать последние минуты.  
Он развернулся и исчез за статуей. В зале творился хаос — дым и пыль от взрывов наполнили воздух. На полу лежали тела, раньше нарядные гости жались под оставшимися столами, охранники боролись друг с другом — сложно было определить, кто настоящие, а кто бойцы Кихейтая.   
Хиджиката бросился бежать туда, где на полу белел плащ Уцуро. Ему сейчас было наплевать, что станет с Сасаки, да с кем угодно. К счастью, Уцуро был в порядке — когда Хиджиката подбежал, он уже поднялся на ноги и оглядывался.  
— ...опасно. Тебе не стоит здесь оставаться, — он начал говорить что-то ещё, но голос утонул в грохоте ещё одного взрыва. Сверху посыпались куски штукатурки. Декоративная металлическая решётка над ними жалобно заскрипела. Уцуро быстро глянул вверх и толкнул Хиджикату в сторону.  
Хиджиката не успел среагировать, когда тяжёлые обломки потолка рухнули сверху и сбили с ног. Перед глазами кружились чёрные точки, всё тело отдавало тупой болью, а ниже пояса придавило так, что он не мог шелохнуться. Он лежал на боку, растерянно моргал и стряхивал пыль с лица. Внезапно давление уменьшилось. Оглянувшись, Хиджиката увидел Уцуро: тот склонялся над ним, припав на одно колено, и приподнимал балку на плечах. Его плащ уже не был белым, лицо и одежда перепачкались в пыли и копоти.  
— Вылезай, — выдавил Уцуро, весь дрожа от усилия.   
Хиджиката осторожно пошевелил ногами, извернулся и постепенно начал выползать из под груды камней и искорёженных кусков металлической решётки. Только он успел выбраться и повернулся, чтобы помочь Уцуро, когда где-то громыхнуло, и новая порция пыли и обломков посыпалась с потолка.  
Каким-то чудом Хиджикату всего лишь припорошило штукатуркой, но Уцуро задело массивной решёткой, и он упал. Балка придавила его сверху.  
Кашляя и прикрывая глаза рукавом в завесе пыли, Хиджиката нащупал его рядом с собой.  
— Эй, ты в порядке? Ответь!  
Но тот не отвечал. Пыль улеглась, и Хиджиката понял, что Уцуро приложило по голове — ручеёк крови тёк по посеревшему от грязи лбу.   
Сердце похолодело. Хиджиката торопливо ощупал его шею, пока наконец не нашёл пульс — медленный но чёткий. Он выдохнул с облегчением и легко похлопал его по щеке, но не получил реакции. Оставалось надеяться, что раны не серьёзны, и вытаскивать его самостоятельно. Повезло, что сам Хиджиката отделался без переломов: спина ныла, но все кости были целы.  
Вытащить Уцуро оказалось не так просто. Балка лежала поперёк его спины, и под слоем пыли не было видно других ранений. Хиджиката опасался, что сделает только хуже, если попытается его вытянуть. Он принялся разгребать и откидывать в сторону обломки, которые погребли ноги Уцуро. Не щадя руки, Хиджиката лихорадочно работал, надеясь, что новых взрывов не последует.  
Он даже не сразу заметил, когда из клубов дыма выскочил Гинтоки.  
— Вот ты где! Идём, пора отсюда сваливать.  
— Ребята все выбрались?  
— Да, ты последний — еле тебя отыскал.   
— Отлично. Помоги мне приподнять эту балку.  
— Что ты делаешь? Хочешь вытащить этого блонди? Да брось его тут. Идём.  
— Нет, я его не оставлю. Помоги же.  
Гинтоки странно посмотрел, но взялся вместе с Хиджикатой за балку. Вдвоём они смогли передвинуть её достаточно, чтобы упереть о крупные осколки камня и сместить вес с тела Уцуро. Тогда, пока Гинтоки удерживал балку, Хиджиката смог ухватиться за плечи Уцуро и осторожно вытащить его. Он расстегнул ворот и приложил ладонь к ровно вздымающейся груди, ещё раз проверил пульс, но тот всё ещё лежал в полной отключке.   
Хиджиката повернулся к Гинтоки и увидел несколько силуэтов в полумраке за его спиной. Три дроида заметили их и начали окружать. Зловеще подсвечивая красными лазерными прицелами, они выставили дула и готовились к атаке. Видимо, у Сасаки ещё оставались в запасе игрушки, и он хотел убедиться в смерти присутствующих.  
— Поберегись! — крикнул Хиджиката и выхватил лазерный пистолет из кобуры, которую нашёл за пазухой Уцуро.  
Гинтоки тут же рухнул на пол, и Хиджиката открыл огонь. Уроки в виртуальном тире не прошли даром: он стрелял не так метко, как Уцуро, но достаточно, чтобы их обезвредить.   
— Пошли отсюда, пока ещё охрана не набежала. Скоро прибудут копы снаружи, — сказал Гинтоки. Он уже встал и стряхивал пыль с кудрей.  
Хиджикату не нужно было уговаривать. Он взвалил Уцуро на спину и поспешил за Гинтоки так быстро, как только мог. Не встретив новых врагов, они добрели до искорёженного дверного проёма и наконец выбрались наружу.   
Яркий дневной свет бил по глазам. Хиджиката огляделся: на траве лужайки, окружавшей здание, растерянно шевелились раненые и потрёпанные люди и инопланетяне. Несколько человек в форме охраны отошли, поддерживая друг друга, и исчезли среди деревьев. Не найдя угрозы, Хиджиката двинулся подальше от чужих глаз.

Когда они отошли на безопасное расстояние, Хиджиката аккуратно уложил Уцуро на траву рядом с живой изгородью. Тот выглядел потрёпанным — весь в пыли и засохшей крови, в разорванной и покрытой пятнами одежде. По крайней мере, дышал он ровно, и открытых ран Хиджиката не нашёл. В остальном о его состоянии судить было трудно.  
— Пригони сюда байк, а я пока сделаю звонок, чтобы его забрали отсюда.  
— Ты серьёзно? Кто он тебе, что ты так о нём печёшься? Оставь его, и поехали.  
— Можешь ехать без меня, — упрямо нахмурился Хиджиката.  
— Нет, так не пойдёт. Я тебя тут не оставлю, но будешь мне должен, — Гинтоки покачал головой и торопливо ушёл. 

Хиджиката уже не прислушивался, а достал коммуникатор из кармана, надеясь, что тот не сломался во время заварушки. Он собирался вызвать Оборо, когда услышал негромкие голоса за живой изгородью.  
— Как ты вовремя появился, — послышался голос Сасаки. — Там в зале мои дроиды позаботятся об оставшихся. Где же машина?  
Он ещё не сбежал. Хиджиката подошёл ближе, стараясь разглядеть сквозь густую зелень, с кем говорил Сасаки, и прикидывал, сможет ли остановить его в одиночку.  
— О, я помогу вам покинуть это место, — ответил Такасуги. Послышался шорох, глухой удар, резкий задушенный стон, потом тишина.  
Когда Хиджиката прорвался через кусты, Такасуги спокойно стоял, сунув руки в карманы, на аккуратно засыпанной гравием дорожке, а у его ног лежал Сасаки — с залитой кровью шеей.  
— А, Хиджиката. Как удачно. Помоги мне перенести тело.  
— Ты убил его? — это было так неожиданно, что Хиджиката с трудом верил глазам.  
— Даже если его снова восстановят, я просто не мог отказать себе, — Такасуги довольно улыбнулся. — Ты случайно не заметил, куда делся босс? Надо бы о нём позаботиться.  
— Кого ты называешь боссом? — бросил Хиджиката. — Я слышал тебя с Сасаки, предатель. Ты сговорился с ним против Уцуро.   
Зачем ещё Такасуги весь месяц с ним переписывался. Если тот хотел убить Уцуро, и Такасуги работал на него, это многое объясняло.  
Вот почему всё пошло наперекосяк — из-за предательства.  
— Не знаю чего вы добивались, но работать на Сасаки я не соглашался!  
— М-м-м, ты считаешь меня предателем? — Такасуги криво улыбнулся. — Что ж, Сасаки действительно положился на мою помощь, и моё сотрудничество оказалось достаточно убедительным для него. Но как ты думаешь, откуда босс знал, как нейтрализовать дроидов Сасаки? На самом деле он давно знал, что Сасаки точит на него зуб, и решил ускорить процесс. Заодно внедрить двойного агента, чтобы повернуть заговор в свою пользу. Я не мог посвятить тебя во все подробности заранее. Но как видишь, всё вышло, как он и ожидал.  
— Едва ли он планировал быть раненым при взрыве.  
— Раненым? Где он? — Такасуги огляделся по сторонам, будто надеясь увидеть Уцуро. — Сасаки ухитрился скрыть от меня часть плана с взрывчаткой. Должен признать, тут он даже меня удивил.  
— Так я тебе и поверил.  
— Как скажешь. По плану Бансай должен был отвести заложников в убежище без всего этого кровопролития. В любом случае, можешь вызвать Оборо — ему, я надеюсь, ты доверишь сохранность дорогого господина?  
Хиджиката не ответил, но молча подошёл посмотреть на тело Сасаки. Кровь впиталась в землю, и он выглядел спящим, если не присматриваться к длинному порезу на горле. Вместе с Такасуги они взяли его за руки и ноги и перенесли через живую изгородь, чтобы не оставлять на виду на дорожке. Такасуги быстро осмотрел Уцуро под пристальным взглядом Хиджикаты и отошёл в сторону, чтобы позвонить Оборо и своим людям. Оставалось подождать. 

— Ты слышал, о чём они говорили там, на выставке? — спросил Хиджиката, когда Такасуги вернулся.  
— Да, конечно. Мой канал связи не прервался вместе с остальными.  
— Что это было про убийство и обработку мозгов десять лет назад?  
— Ты же мне не веришь теперь, — скучающим тоном сказал Такасуги.  
— Рассказывай, а я сам решу, чему мне верить.  
— Ну ладно, раз ты так упрашиваешь, — усмехнулся Такасуги. — Всё равно пока заняться нечем. Ты же в курсе, что босс попал в аварию и умер десять лет назад?  
Хиджиката кивнул.  
— Та авария действительно не была случайной, и более того, в процессе восстановления данных некоторая информация исчезла из его памяти. Я так понимаю, мы должны благодарить тебя за наводку, которая помогла ему вычислить пробелы в памяти.  
— Меня? — удивился Хиджиката.  
— Он чувствовал, что какие-то аномалии присутствуют, но долгое время не удавалось их выявить. После того, как он познакомился с тобой, он сумел определить отправные точки, и с помощью дополнительной информации, которую я ему добыл, он восстановил цепочку происшествий десять лет назад.  
Такасуги устроился поудобнее на траве и продолжил:  
— Недавно босс попросил меня показать данные, которые я впервые нашёл больше десяти лет назад. Сводки и отчётные записи о проведении экспериментов по генетическому дизайну и сбору человеческих органов в Гардиане, помимо прочего. Это помогло ему вспомнить некоторые обстоятельства незадолго до его смерти.   
— Так что же случилось?  
— Если совсем вкратце — Сасаки, как глава генетического контроля и исследований, использовал жителей Кереса в качестве доступного и дешёвого сырья для экспериментов в Гардиане и других приютах. А финансировал он эти разработки с помощью продажи человеческих органов. Было время, когда босс сильно ограничивал нелегальную деятельность Сасаки. Для этого он часто ездил и проводил проверки, но не мог поймать его с поличным. Когда я нашёл и передал боссу доказательства, он прищучил Сасаки настолько, что тот решил его убрать. Подстроил автоаварию, а потом подредактировал мозги, чтобы после возвращения босс перевёл внимание в другое русло и не совался в его дела. Судя по всему, он стёр воспоминания, связанные с лабораториями, и встроил болевые блоки, чтобы отводить в сторону определённые направления мыслей о Гардиане.  
— Но ведь ты мне говорил, что Уцуро часто ездил в Гардиан, чтобы управлять там исследованиями!  
— Я ничего такого не говорил. Это ты сам себе надумал. Не моя вина, что ты сделал неверные выводы, — развёл руками Такасуги.  
— Но ты!.. — Хиджиката осёкся. Спорить было бесполезно. Такасуги развёл его, настроил против Уцуро, рассказав полуправду, и не сожалел об этом. Поздно возмущаться — когда дело уже сделано.  
— Когда босс поручил мне внедриться в планы Сасаки, он ожидал, что тот просто хочет занять его место, и собирался проучить его, — тем временем продолжил Такасуги. — Но преодолев нейроблоки, встроенные Сасаки, он понял всю глубину преступлений того и в последний момент решил вмешаться лично.  
— Значит, вся эта операция была всего лишь разборкой среди блонди? — горько спросил Хиджиката. — А как же твои обещания перемен для Кереса? Планы с Харусамэ?  
Такасуги подмигнул и тонко улыбнулся.  
— Одно другому не мешает. Так или иначе грядут перемены. Случился инцидент межпланетных масштабов на планете Амой. Теперь у федерации Мю есть повод на прямое вмешательство. Альтана не сможет запретить им доступ для расследования и пропустит их вооруженные корабли на Амой. Совсем ненадолго планетарная система защиты будет отключена, и тогда Харусаме воспользуются случаем. Им не впервые чётко координировать действия и прорываться через блокады.   
— И конечно, ты сообщишь им, когда действовать?  
— Конечно.  
— А дальше что? Они совершат переворот и перебьют всех блонди? Чем это лучше?  
— Разве ты не хотел этого? — усмехнулся Такасуги. — Но ты прав. Наш настоящий противник — не блонди, а этот гнилой и несправедливый порядок и тот, кто его создал. У Харусамэ как раз есть эксперт по искусственным интеллектам и перепрограммированию.  
Хиджиката хмуро кивнул. С каждым ответом появлялись новые вопросы.  
— Ладно. Скажи честно, Уцуро был в курсе, что я собирался свалить из Эоса, чтобы участвовать в перевороте, захвате заложников?   
— Нет. Босс почему-то не хотел тебя ввязывать, хоть это и нелогично с точки зрения тактики. Пришлось тебя вытаскивать за его спиной.  
— Значит, Оборо с тобой заодно? Он так настойчиво меня уговаривал уехать из Эоса.  
— Оборо? — Такасуги удивлённо поднял брови. — Оборо не в курсе подробностей заговора. Зачем подвергать его лишнему риску?  
— Как зачем? Разве не логично использовать все доступные ресурсы? С точки зрения тактики.  
Такасуги промолчал и криво улыбнулся.

Послышался рев двигателя, и на поляну выехали байки Шинсенгуми.  
— Подкрепление копов уже почти здесь, — сообщил Гинтоки. — Пора делать ноги. Пусть с этими разбирается Низкосуги.  
— Эй, ты кого так назвал?  
— Прекратите свои детские игры, — прервал Хиджиката. — У нас совсем не осталось времени?  
— Езжайте, — сказал Такасуги. — Этот болван прав. Оборо приедет за боссом, а я позабочусь об остальном.  
Хиджиката взглянул на Уцуро — тот повернул голову и глубоко вдохнул, веки его задрожали. Видимо, уже приходил в себя. Пора сваливать — не время объясняться.   
Хиджиката и сам не знал, что мог ему сказать. Все эти новые откровения с трудом укладывались в голове, но всё-таки радовало, что Уцуро не бессердечный мерзавец, который использовал людей как расходный материал в экспериментах. Но это ничего не меняло. Какой смысл в этих отношениях без будущего? Лучше сразу порвать начисто.  
— Я буду на связи. Хочешь что-нибудь передать боссу? — осведомился Такасуги.  
— Нет.  
Свой байк Хиджиката предусмотрительно оставил подальше, и теперь пришлось сесть позади Гинтоки. Пока они выезжали на асфальтированное покрытие и с рёвом моторов разгонялись, в голове звенела пустота. По дороге домой они летели так, что на скорости заслезились глаза.  
Хиджиката подставил лицо ветру и ни разу не оглянулся назад.

***


	12. Эпилог

“...Каждый из нас настоящий герой, йо!  
Вместе идём мы в неистовый бой, йо!  
Революция на радость истинным Джой, йо!”

“Ты радостные руки убирай-ка, йо!   
Шинсенгуми куда круче — доказательств миллион.  
Кто порядок содержит по трущобам Амой —   
От копов, головорезов твою задницу спасёт, йо!”

“Твоя задница не лезет в ритм, йо!  
Ни хорей, ни амфибрахий тут не пахнет, йо!  
Кто читает лучше всех — это Зура, йо!  
А ты дуй обратно в школу, желторотый, йо!”

Хиджиката поморщился и незаметно вышел за ворота. Во дворе уже который час орали и горланили — кажется, это называлось рэп-баттл. Мнящий себя рэпером Зура с середины дня кутил с Гинтоки, а потом в гости зашёл Тэцу, они вытащили колонки, включили этот отвратительный шум, который называли музыкой, и пошло-поехало. Хиджиката повернул за угол, где было уже не так хорошо слышно — какое облегчение. Он закурил и, прислонившись спиной к кирпичной стене, прикрыл глаза.  
В последнее время накопилось столько дел и суеты, так редко удавалось урвать минутку в тишине и одиночестве.  
Издалека по улице послышался звук мотора. На слух — байк неплохой мощности. Хиджиката нахмурился — кого теперь сюда занесло?  
Байк приблизился и остановился рядом. Хиджиката слушал бархатистый рокот, не открывая глаз — никакой одиночка не посмел бы напасть на него у самых ворот Шинсенгуми. Особенно теперь.  
Он не спеша затянулся и выдохнул дым сигареты, ожидая, что его окликнут, но ничего не происходило. Хиджиката приоткрыл один глаз, а затем удивлённо уставился обоими.  
Перед ним стоял ослепительно белый мотоцикл красивой обтекаемой формы, все его трубы, диски тормозов и мощные пружины амортизаторов вызывающе поблескивали серебром. Машинально прикидывая, какую скорость может набрать такой красавец, Хиджиката медленно поднял глаза. Верхом на стальном звере, с ног до головы затянутый в чёрную кожу, сидел Уцуро. Он держал в руках чёрный шлем и небрежно закинул одну ногу на педаль. Хиджиката не поверил глазам — но это действительно был он, со своей обычной почти-улыбкой на безмятежном лице, такой знакомый, несмотря на непривычную одежду и непривычно убранные в хвост волосы.

Хиджиката смотрел на него, не в силах вымолвить и слова, пока догоревшая сигарета не обожгла пальцы. Спохватившись, он затоптал окурок и прочистил горло.   
— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.  
— Прокатимся?  
— Уверен? Разве ты не занят кучей важных дел, переговорами, организацией нового правительства?  
“Разве в твоей жизни есть место мне?.. А в моей — тебе?”  
— У меня выходной, — спокойно ответил Уцуро. — Я отдыхаю.  
— Отдыхаешь, — скептически повторил Хиджиката. — Как ты меня вообще нашёл?  
— А как ты думаешь? Садись. Там ещё один шлем сзади.  
Хиджиката покачал головой и подошёл ближе.  
— Не знал, что у тебя есть байк. Ты умеешь водить?  
— Садись и узнаешь, — поднял одну бровь Уцуро и надел свой шлем.  
Хиджиката усмехнулся, усаживаясь. Сердце забилось быстрее, когда он положил руки на талию Уцуро, тот надавил на газ, и мотоцикл послушно взрычал.

Они выехали с узких трущобных улиц на трассу. На скорости Хиджиката прижался к спине Уцуро, крепко обхватив его руками, и почти не смотрел, куда они едут, рассеянно отмечая, как проносятся вдалеке новые здания, новые строительные краны за чертой приличных районов.  
К чёрту заботы и сложности, к чёрту будущее, если сейчас можно просто обнять его. Просто лететь вместе по дороге.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда Уцуро замедлил ход и свернул на узкую второстепенную дорогу, ведущую дальше из города. Где-то совсем на отшибе, среди зарослей низких кустистых деревьев, он остановился и припарковал мотоцикл на обочине.  
— Надеюсь, тут не слишком всё изменилось, — пробормотал он и исчез в кустах.   
Хиджиката заинтригованно огляделся и последовал за ним. За полосой густых зарослей открылся неожиданный вид: они стояли на вершине высокого холма, у самого обрыва, далеко внизу темнела вода реки. С одной стороны острые башни города горели огненными красками в свете заходящего солнца, а по другую сторону простиралась равнина, исполосованная полями, словно огромная мозаика из оттенков зелёного, серо-голубого и коричневатого: агрономическая зона пригорода. За ней, уже вне предела видимости тянулась не поддавшаяся терраформированию и непригодная для жизни пустошь. Хиджиката там не бывал, но смутно помнил об этом по урокам в приюте.  
Уцуро сел прямо на траву и смотрел вдаль. Его волосы отливали красной медью в лучах закатного солнца, несколько прядей выбились из хвоста и развевались на ветру. Когда Хиджиката подошёл ближе, Уцуро обернулся с весёлой улыбкой.  
— Нисколько не изменилось. Я не был здесь уже лет тридцать, с тех пор, как… — он осёкся на мгновение, но быстро оправился и снова мягко улыбнулся. — Не важно.  
Хиджиката оглядел оранжевые, словно расплавленные от закатного солнца облака у линии горизонта, фиолетовое небо над башнями города, темнеющий под длинными косыми тенями простор равнины далеко внизу. Потом посмотрел на Уцуро — тот сбросил куртку, оставшись в облегающей серой футболке, и привольно раскинул ноги на траве.  
— Красиво, — сказал Хиджиката и медленно опустился на землю рядом.

Между ними повисла тишина, разбавленная шелестом листвы за спиной. Вопросов было слишком много, они толпились и мельтешили в голове. Но ни один не затрагивал главного.  
— Тебя не сильно ранило тогда, при взрыве? — через некоторое время спросил Хиджиката, разглядывая облака.  
— Нет, совсем не ранило. Всего лишь ненадолго потерял сознание. Рад, что у тебя тоже всё в порядке.  
Давнее подозрение всплыло на поверхность.  
— Мой трэкер. Такасуги нихрена не отключил тогда, да? — спросил Хиджиката.  
— Он отключил ограничитель, — безмятежно ответил Уцуро. — Если хочешь освободиться от договора и снять кольцо… Ты вытащил меня из-под завала — можем считать, что долг оплачен.  
Он дотронулся пальцами до серьги и пробормотал под нос череду непонятных слов и цифер. Под одеждой пискнуло, и привычная хватка в паху разжалась. Хиджиката запустил руку в штаны и вытащил кольцо. Оно снова лежало в ладони, гладкое и безобидное на вид. Он поборол первый порыв — швырнуть его с обрыва — и сжал в кулаке.  
Теперь их больше ничего не связывало.  
— Я снял функции замка. Если хочешь, можешь оставить его себе на память. Тогда я всегда смогу найти тебя, — сказал Уцуро.  
— Зачем?  
— Как же зачем — ты наконец разобрался, как делать массаж, но так и не научился прилично играть в Узурпацию, — он усмехнулся. — Впрочем, можешь и выкинуть. Это не имеет значения.  
Хиджиката сунул кольцо в карман, малодушно отложив решение на потом.   
Теперь он свободен. Всё изменилось, но не изменилось ничего. Он смотрел на Уцуро, как тот расслабленно сидит рядом, прищурившись, глядит на яркие краски в небе, — просто блонди. Нет, просто человек. Человек, которого не хотелось отпускать. Какое глупое пожелание — быть связанным с ним чем-то, помимо рабского кольца.

— Я слышал в новостях про скандалы и расследования по поводу захвата и смерти членов межпланетной делегации. Высадка и проверки инспекторов из федерации. Больше ничего. Но это же не всё?  
— Да. Шинске ведь тебе объяснил свой замысел? План сработал безотказно. Такое происшествие не могла замять даже Альтана. Харусаме прилетели и сделали своё дело, — будничным тоном ответил Уцуро, не отрывая взгляд от дальних облаков.  
Хиджиката кивнул: конечно, Уцуро в курсе. Может быть, даже сам составил эти планы, которые не ограничивались разборкой между блонди.  
— И с Сасаки, значит, разобрались?  
— Эксперименты в детских приютах остановлены, департамент разрабатывает новые методы исследований, которые уважают права человека. Сасаки получил свой урок в процессе перевоплощения, — холодно улыбнулся Уцуро. — А теперь поработает в Гардиане учителем некоторое время. Узнает поближе тех, кто участвовал в его научной деятельности.  
— Бедные дети. За что им такое?   
— Сасаки не такой уж безнадёжный, и в новом теле его разум более открыт новым впечатлениям. Уверен, что это всем пойдёт на пользу.  
Хиджиката в этом уверен не был, но спорить не стал.  
— Я даже впечатлён, как ловко он смог провернуть свои планы, как аккуратно всё продумал. Направленный в нужное русло, он мне ещё пригодится, — продолжил Уцуро с довольным видом.  
Иногда Хиджиката совершенно переставал его понимать, хоть они и говорили на одном языке.  
— А если он опять тебя попытается убить?   
— Ничего страшного, мне не привыкать, — беспечно отмахнулся Уцуро и с нежной улыбкой добавил: — Я и сам не совсем безобидный.   
От его взгляда стало не по себе, и Хиджиката решил сменить тему:  
— Тэцу не говорил, что Сасаки сильно изменился. Всё такой же важный и элитный. Но каким-то образом Тэцу теперь может ездить, куда захочет. Раньше его даже в Мидас не пускали.  
— Он начал работать в департаменте Генетического контроля, поэтому и свободы передвижения у него стало больше.  
— Тэцу? Разве не все учёные — блонди?  
— Почти все. Трудно поверить, но это меняется. Тэцу способный парень, он многому научился у Сасаки. Ты думаешь, тот с ним строг из-за его внешности? Но это не совсем так: ведь они практически братья — по генетическому составу. С интеллектом у Тэцу проблем нет, он просто слишком молод.  
Вот так дела. Хиджиката удивлённо почесал затылок. Никогда бы не подумал, что такой наивный паренёк, который хотел сбежать в трущобы и стать рэпером, практически блонди.  
— Вот это да… — и он замолк, высматривая в облаках, что ещё сказать.  
Уцуро и не пытался поддержать разговор. Словно не замечая напряжения, он глядел вдаль и безмятежно улыбался.

— Кое-что действительно меняется. В Кересе начали строительство, чинят электричество, водопровод, — наконец сказал Хиджиката.   
— В Эосе меняется многое. После знакомства с Ураном Ханкай из Харусаме Альтана не настолько активно контролирует деятельность правительства, и мы проводим некоторые реформы. В том числе приводим в порядок разрушенные кварталы Мидаса. Ведь в Кересе тоже живут люди, не так ли?  
— Ещё немного, и ты мне расскажешь, что нас сделают полноправными гражданами.  
— Конечно. Оставлять часть населения планеты вне законной системы общества не эффективно, как минимум.   
— Звучит как доводы искусственного интеллекта.  
— Хм, я так привык убеждать Альтану. Она предпочитала исключить бывших бунтарей и их потомков из своего идеального государства, — горько улыбнулся Уцуро. — Всё же, даже если правят люди, трудно добиться чего-то одними призывами к эмпатии и гуманности.  
— Тем более когда государством правят блонди, которые даже таких слов не знают.   
— Мы можем меняться, — Уцуро смотрел открыто и искренне, и Хиджиката отвёл глаза первым.  
— Так что же с Альтаной? Её перепрограммировали?   
Уцуро кивнул.  
— Надо же. У неё должна быть мощная защита.  
— Харусаме оказались очень полезными не только по репутации. Пока одна дивизия отвлекала внимание Альтаны и основных сил Синдиката, другая проникла в Терминал, где находятся основные физические части Альтаны. Ханкай действительно мастер своего дела — нейтрализовал внутренние защитные протоколы и позволил нам перепрограммировать само ядро Альтаны. Теперь мы не просто слуги, исполняющие волю искусственного интеллекта. Альтана служит нам. Конечно, займёт некоторое время изменить структуру и процессы правительства, но всё скоро уладится.  
— И что же Харусаме потребовали в обмен за помощь — за возможность захватить власть над целой планетой? Теперь они нам хозяева?  
— Мы достигли взаимовыгодного согласия, не беспокойся. Харусаме не просто пираты и дорожат своей репутацией надёжных наёмников. Они сделали своё дело, получили оплату и благополучно оставили Амой.  
Хиджиката вздохнул и рассеянно кивнул.  
— Наверное, у тебя дел по горло. А ты тут тратишь драгоценное свободное время со мной.  
Уцуро весело улыбнулся и безуспешно смахнул с лица разлохмаченную ветром чёлку.  
— Только не говори Оборо.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Хватит разговоров. Я привёз тебя на романтическое свидание. Так поцелуй меня, Тоширо.  
Хиджиката встретил смешливый взгляд, и что-то в груди растаяло и отпустило. К чёрту мысли, что у них не может быть будущего.   
Теперь не раб и господин, даже не полукровка и элита. Кем они станут друг другу, он не мог себе представить, не собирался надумывать.  
Он протянул руку и пригладил непослушную светлую чёлку. Уцуро спокойно смотрел снизу вверх с затаённой улыбкой. Хиджиката легко улыбнулся в ответ и поцеловал его — впервые как равный.


End file.
